


Паруса в решете

by PirPol, risowator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirPol/pseuds/PirPol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: Название: Паруса в решетеАвтор: БьюттиЛАртер: risowatorБета: Pretty PennyЖанр: драма, мелодрамаПейринг: ВинцестКатегория: слэшРейтинг: R - NC-17Размер: ≈ 40 000 словСаммари от автора: меня давно цепляла одна штука, Джон Винчестер ведь знал, что с Сэмом что-то не то. И, похоже, довольно давно. В нашем, Крипке данном нам варианте реальности, Джон с сыновьями знаниями не поделился. Но что если бы Джон сказал или хотя бы намекнул? И когда Сэму впервые приснилась смерть Джессики, он понял бы, что бывают и не просто сны?Предупреждение: нецензурная лексика, употребления алкоголя





	Паруса в решете

Уинтерс, Техас, 1996, тринадцать лет.

Сэм смотрел в небо и думал: «А ведь лажа какая-то — это образное мышление. Как получается увидеть в белых кляксах облаков что-то кроме белых клякс? Может, вон то облако — потенциально слон? А вот это — торговый автомат?».  
Дин, наверное, увидел бы, пусть не слона, но какой-то Корвет — точно. Дин умел видеть. А Сэм умел только думать, вяло ворочать в мозгах бред.  
Бред же, как иначе назовешь?  
Сэм валялся на поле, анализировал облака и проверял — действительно ли в весеннем небе можно рассмотреть светлое будущее и прекрасное завтра.  
Он не сам сочинил эту возвышенную хрень. Позавчера после трех бутылок пива такое выдал Дин. Они сидели на капоте отцовской Импалы, смотрели в небо — правда, не в синее, белооблачное, а в ночное, страшное — и Дин трепался, как заведенный.  
Сэм смеялся и думал — да, любил он это дело — что нафига ему это завтра? Звезды и нетрезвый, забавный Дин были прекрасны уже в данной точке пространства-времени.  
Теперь, когда вероятные слоны и торговые автоматы проплывали перед глазами, отчаянно хотелось верить в будущее.  
В светлое, пожалуйста, в светлое.  
А только черта с два. Верить, может, и хотелось, да он уже знал, что светлость для Сэма Винчестера заканчивается сегодня, а на завтра у Вселенной другие планы.  
— Флоксы Друммонда, — пробормотал над головой Сэма Оливер Марджери.  
Над мистером Марджери в Уинтерсе не смеялись лишь младенцы, о нем ходило столько сплетен и анекдотов — хоть сборник издавай. Мистера Марджери в Уинтерсе обожали.  
В полном согласии с остальными жителями Уинтерса, Сэм иронизировал над Оливером Марджери и уважал его.  
Ежегодно в апреле Маржери выбивал из городской администрации несколько автобусов — что было первым подвигом Геракла, усаживал в них каждого ученика Уинтерсской школы, не успевшего увернуться, — что приравнивалось к остальным одиннадцати, и вывозил детей в поля у старого озера.  
Он называл это «практической работой», «полевой практикой», «сбором гербария».  
Закончившие Уинтерсскую среднюю школу, называли это «съездить со Стариком на Цветение». Да, Цветение — с большой буквы. Как и Старик.  
Никто ничего не собирал.  
Они болтались по полям, валялись в траве, со смехом носились друг за другом, дышали весенним звонким воздухом, вспоминая, что в мире существуют не одни игровые приставки...  
Сэм чуть повернул голову, в глаза плеснуло цветом.  
Они с отцом и Дином исколесили по паршивым дорогам среди похожих полей многие сотни миль, но Сэм иногда умудрялся смотреть не видя.  
Вот. Увидел.  
Такой Техас он мог бы полюбить.  
Впервые он попал в Штат Одинокой Звезды года полтора назад. На заброшенном железнодорожном мосту через реку Колорадо ежегодно пропадала пара машин. Сэм сначала обрадовался поездке — он еще никогда не был в Калифорнии и надеялся увидеть Гранд Каньон. Потом Дин его этой Калифорнией и Каньоном задразнил. Колорадо оказалась Техасской — «И как тебе Калифорния, Сэмми?» — зима выдалась холодной, пару раз даже выпал снег, Сэм простудился и просидел в мотеле возле Баллингера почти две недели.  
Джон пылал энтузиазмом — его заинтересовало, как дух заманивал машины на старые рельсы.  
Дину, казалось, просто нравились белая зима, искрящийся снег и вырывающийся изо рта на морозе пар.  
Отец с Дином мотались по окрестностям, собирая информацию, выслушивая даже столетние легенды, а Сэм листал старые журналы и газеты, найденные под кроватью в номере, и трясся. Журналы он прочел в первый же день и пошел по второму кругу. К четвертому дню его тошнило от советов домохозяйкам, псевдонаучной мути и некрологов. Дин с отцом, раскрасневшиеся и веселые, приехали к вечеру, навезли всякой еды, только Сэму не до жареной картошки было.  
Холодно.  
— Да, не Калифорния, Сэмми, — с удовольствием повторил уже давно не смешную шутку Дин, и Сэм показал ему язык.  
Отец вышел к Импале, в открытую дверь ворвался холодный воздух, и Сэма затрясло так, что Дин заметил. Собственно, именно Дин и понял, что тошнит Сэма не от зачитанных до дыр статей, сунул ладонь ему под свитер, и Сэм завопил от неприятного ощущения — рука брата на животе показалась ледяной.  
— Пап, да он горит! — Дин больше не смеялся, и вошедший Джон тоже встревожился.  
В Сэма впихнули пол-аптечки, температура упала, а ночью снова полезла вверх, и он, стуча зубами, заполз в кровать Дина. Тот сначала ворчал, потом как-то ловко устроил из подушек и пары одеял гнездо, подгреб младшего под бок, прижал к себе.  
В общем, нормально было. Так и запомнился Сэму зимний Техас: холодно, и теплый Дин.  
Апрельский Техас оказался совсем другим: он взрывал душу красками, запахами, звуками, обосновывался там и заставлял мечтать о чем-то сопливом. Например, о том, что «вернуться домой» не всегда должно значить — в мотельный номер. Сэм даже начал смотреть на уютные домики — ха, домищи, в Техасе все здоровое! — среди полей и думать: вдруг? Пусть не сейчас, пусть когда-нибудь, но вдруг и у них случится…  
Сэм не додумывал эту мысль. Никогда.  
Бессмысленно.  
— Блюбоннет, — протянул мистер Маржери. — Индейские кисточки…  
Синее-синее, ярче не бывает — блюбоннет, люпин. Индейские кисточки, алые, огненные, кажется, тронь — обожжешься.  
Учитель сидел рядом с Сэмом, тоже смотрел в небо и теребил длинные нитки, торчавшие на месте оторвавшейся от рукава клетчатой рубашки пуговицы.  
Где-то возле деревьев взвизгнула Пола Митчелл, наверное, увидела змею. Да фиг с ней, со змеей, сама выползла, пусть сама и спасается. Пятьдесят школьников топали достаточно красноречиво, чтобы любая умная змея сообразила не высовываться.  
Ч-ч-черт.  
Вчерашний Сэм побежал бы выручать из беды Полу: он был немного в нее влюблен, совсем чуточку.  
Сегодняшний даже головы не повернул.  
Бес-смыс-лен-но.  
Они уедут завтра — Джон нашел новое дело, Дин уже собрал вещи, и это Цветение Сэм для себя выпросил. Попрощаться хотел — с апрельским Техасом, с Полой, с мистером Марджери.  
Пусть даже все они и не знали, что Тим Роуз прощается.  
Крохотный умирающий Уинтерс Сэму запомнится не призраком, который застрял в руинах фабрики, сгоревшей тридцать лет назад.  
Он запомнится сине-красными полями, облаками, оторванной пуговицей на рукаве рубашки, звездами и болтливым Дином.

Стимбот Спрингс, Колорадо, 1998, пятнадцать лет. 

— Ну ты и умник, Джефф! — Лорен Эгли потянулась, тонкая вязаная кофта обрисовала грудь — небольшую, округлую, как раз под размер ладони Сэма.  
Ну да: грудь-ладонь-секс, ладно, пусть не секс — петтинг или хоть поцелуи. Очень простая логическая цепочка. А зачем бы еще Сэм согласился на это репетиторство?  
Их куратор думала, что Сэм — Джефф! — занимался этим ради занесения в личное дело благодарности, небесполезной для получения дальнейшего образования. Сэм отлично поработал над репутацией своего Бека: ботаник, зануда, и колледж в путеводных звездах.  
Ха! Больно нужна была Джеффу Беку, который и просуществует всего-то пару месяцев, благодарность. Нахрен не сдалась. Сэм поймал себя на ругательстве и поморщился: придется класть в жестяную банку четвертак. Недавно он заметил, что слишком часто ругается, почти так же часто, как Дин, и решил себя от этого отучать. Получалось плохо.  
Кстати о Дине: еще зимой, когда Сэм только-только увидел документы, состряпанные для него Дином, он пообещал любимому старшему брату жабу в постель. Болота наконец зазвучали лягушачьими трелями, и угрозу стало возможно выполнить: «Джефф Бек» по-прежнему требовал мести.  
Кстати о Дине-2: секс Сэму, похоже, не обломится. Как и поцелуи.  
— Познакомь меня с братом, — Лорен подвинулась ближе, и Сэма обдало тяжелым цветочным ароматом.  
Он хотел бы подумать «дешевым», но хрен знает, Сэм совсем не разбирался во всей этой фигне.  
Ну вот, снова. «Хрен» — четвертак, а «фигня»? Фигню Сэм себе простил.  
Да, в общем, ничего нового, он давно привык. Где бы они ни оказывались, Сэм рано или поздно становился «братом того самого». В прошлый раз он так и вякнул Дину — зло, обиженно: «Мне-то зачем имя менять? Помнят все равно лишь твое».  
Брат того самого Криса, отлупившего за сараями Крошку Мика. Ага, крошку, «малыш» потом с трудом поместился в полицейскую машину.  
Брат того самого Стэна, спасшего с почти голой сосны кота миссис Шеппард. Как он туда смог забраться — Стэн, не кот — там же первые тонкие ветки начинались на высоте десятка футов.  
Того самого Дика, который отремонтировал машину Карлотты Миллер. Да-да, ту ржавую жестянку.  
Джорджа, безнаказанно спершего у директора Адамсона ответы к тесту, Майкла, забившего решающий мяч в игре с Рован Иглз, Дина, который трахнул Мисси и Рэю, причем, по слухам, одновременно.  
«Тот самый» Дин опытом охотно делился:  
— Ты подходишь к девушке и говоришь: «Детка, ты тут самая горячая». Слово за слово, и вот вы уже целуетесь, а там сообразишь. Главное, о презервативах помни, — советовал Дин.  
— Ага! — бесился Сэм. — А она тебе: «А познакомь меня с твоим изумительным и восхитительным братом».  
Сэм кривлялся, сюсюкал и хлопал ресницами, Дин ржал — вот мудак.  
— Ну кто виноват, что у тебя такой восхитительный брат?  
Скромность среди недостатков Дина не числилась.  
Он смеялся и торжественно провозглашал — мол, суждено тебе, Сэмми, жениться на правой руке.  
Ха-р-р-рошая шутка, оригинальная к тому же.  
А Сэм что? Он хоть на правой, хоть на левой, ни одну не обделял: потенциальный многоженец.  
Это жутко бесило. Неважно, насколько ты умный, сильный и настойчивый, когда тебе пятнадцать, рулит совсем не мозг.  
После слов Лорен Сэм показался себе воздушным шариком, только что летел в синем небе, и вдруг — пф-ф-ф! Тряпочкой болтается на сухой ветке какой-то долбаной сосны. «Долбаной» — дзинь, снова.  
Лорен Сэм даже не послал — хватит уже, за сегодня пятый четвертак в жестянке, через год на машину накопит — пожал плечами и равнодушно бросил:  
— Познакомлю. Но не светит тебе, — и с удовольствием поглядел, как сникает Лорен, опускаются ее плечи, повисают сосульками волосы.  
А Сэму полегчало, и он с удовольствием подставил солнцу нос. Пожалуй, это был самый теплый день с тех пор, как они застряли в Колорадо.  
Колорадо снова оказалось не то, всего лишь штат, опять никаких Калифорний и Каньонов. Горы, сосны, снег, снег и еще чуть-чуть снега.  
В Стимбот Спрингс они приехали в разгар зимы и внезапно очутились в туристическом раю. Сэму туристы не нравились, зато их нежно любил дух погибшего на местном трамплине лыжника.  
Когда Джон расследовал эту историю, он долго изобретательно ругался, подавая, между прочим, Сэму отрицательный пример. Дин морщился, но молчал — слишком хреновое было дело. Каждый год на лыжном курорте гибли спортсмены: ровно трое, примерно в одно и то же время. Власти все списывали на несчастные случаи и даже не думали закрывать трамплин. Больные на голову экстремалы слетались за дополнительным адреналином, так что все имели свой профит.  
Да, дерьмовое дело, но Сэм был в ужасе и из-за другого: зима в Колорадо грозилась стать еще ужаснее техасской.  
И она не подкачала — Сэм, конечно, знал, что сугробы такой высоты бывают, но предпочел бы, чтобы это знание оставалось теоретическим.  
С духом они справились неожиданно быстро, хотя и не без проблем. Главным вопросом, который пришлось решить, был запрет властей на стрельбу из огнестрельного оружия в горах из-за опасности схода лавин. Поэтому отгонять духа пришлось болтами из арбалетов, надеясь на железные наконечники. Сэм еще придумал вымочить древки в солевом растворе. Идея сработала. Особенно хорошо — у Дина, потому что, в отличие от Сэма, он в духа попал — болт Сэма торчал в сосне выше по склону и мертвого лыжника только обозлил.  
Мимоходом Дин очередной раз спас Сэму жизнь — оттолкнул от трамплина в момент, когда дух уже готовился устроить тому экстренный спуск головой вперед.  
— Цел? — Дин быстро ощупал Сэма и снова занялся призраком.  
Пока Сэм с Дином отвлекали тварь, отец нашел закатившийся в трещину шлем несчастного мудака и сжег.  
Так что охота получилась быстрой. Но местные легенды понравились Джону, и он решил покататься по окрестностям месяц-два.  
На одной из фальшивых кредиток оказалось достаточно денег для аренды крохотного домика. Дин уперся и категорически отказался «болтаться в школе», а Джон внезапно не стал возражать и в состряпанных документах накинул Дину год. В автосервисе Крейзи Манки на Линкольн-авеню требовались слесарь и помощник механика… И месяц-два плавно перетекли в три-четыре-полгода.  
В общем, дом, милый дом.  
Дин, похоже, был в восторге: прощайте скучные уроки, здравствуйте мурчащие моторы крутых тачек. Сэм — на редкость — с Дином совпадал: школа в Стимбот Спрингс считалась хорошей, дом оказался теплым, а местная библиотека имела даже выход в интернет.  
Отец работал, по вечерам и в уик-энды катался по штату, рылся в архивах, что-то искал. Сэм учился. А Дин — жил. Ему, очевидно, нравилось в Колорадо, нравилось работать в гараже помощником автомеханика и нравились местные девушки.  
Дин заваливался домой поздно — радостный, сверкающий улыбкой, и дразнился: совал угревшемуся Сэму за шиворот снежки. Сэм дергался, орал, гонялся за Дином по дому и двору — «Сэмми-девчонка!» — но всерьез не обижался. Ему даже казалось, что все вот это — школа, снег, Дин — и есть счастье.  
А потом пришла весна, девушки сняли пуховики, и Сэм поехал головой. Совсем. Захотелось романтики, вздохов под луной и прочей чепухи. Ну и секса, конечно, но не в первую очередь. Сэму никто не объяснил, что «будь осторожнее в желаниях» — не скучная банальность, а чертова базовая конфигурация мироздания.  
Так Сэм подгреб к «кстати о Дине-3»: в Стимбот Спрингс, на следующий день после того, как Лорен Эгли послала Джеффа Бека, Сэм влюбился в Дина. С первого взгляда.  
Офигеть, да?  
Конечно, Сэм и раньше часто и долго смотрел на Дина. Пятнадцать лет, каждый день, сдуреть же можно! Но случался с ним такой глюк — Сэм мог смотреть и не видеть.  
После Лорен Сэм пришел домой и долго пялился на брата — Дин, обычный такой Дин. И? Что они видят? Чего эти девчонки из-за него последние мозги теряют?  
А утром проснулся — солнце в окно заглядывает, на потолке яркие веселые прямоугольники, совсем скоро лето, и от запаха хвои щекочет в носу. Полюбовался, как Дин подтягивается на турнике. Тот рисовался, как всегда, когда в радиусе тридцати футов находилась женщина: соседка, кстати, была старая совсем, под сорок, да когда это Дина останавливало? У него такие штуки вообще автоматически получались, рефлекс.  
Дин спрыгнул — не пошатнулся даже, сволочь ловкая — поднял голову, зажмурился на солнце, рыжим вспыхнули веснушки. Развернулся мягким, почти танцевальным движением, чуть поморщился, потер плечо. Сэм знал — побаливает, позавчера на работе потянул.  
Все.  
Сэм увидел.  
Захотелось подойти, взъерошить волосы, веснушки языком потрогать, перебинтовать чертово плечо. Чтобы не болело.  
Два дня Сэм как в угаре ходил — рассматривал небо-траву-сосны, все как впервые, таким ярким мир казался. На Дина смотреть было больно — красивый. Сэм даже испугался не сразу, только через неделю дошло: мало того что брат, так еще и мужчина. Или мало того что мужчина, так еще и брат? Когда Сэм пугался, он бежал, конечно в библиотеку. Прочитал все, до чего дотянулся, по вопросам сексуальности и пришел к выводу, что вряд ли гей. И определение себе нашел — диноориентированный. И главное, сразу понял: вот это — оно навсегда. И это очень плохо.  
Потому что — Дин.  
Дин лишь казался свободным и раскрепощенным, но Сэму не светило ничего: потому что брат, потому что парень, потому что Сэм.  
Табу.  
Было бы легче, если бы хотелось банального секса, так нет же, перла из Сэма какая-то сумасшедшая, нечеловеческая нежность. Дина хотелось беречь, защищать, завернуть в одеяло, запереть в комнате, нахер не выпускать.  
Только на хер и выпускать. На свой.  
Копилка пополнилась не одним десятком долларов, Сэм никогда столько не ругался — и мысленно, и вслух.  
Джона накрыло активностью. Он откапывал дело за делом, правда, не в городе, так что накатались они по Колорадо на год вперед. Зато всегда возвращались. Дин даже стал говорить «домой» и начал просматривать объявления об аренде, Сэм заметил. Да он и сам размечтался — вот осядут, он закончит школу, тоже в гараж пойдет или еще куда, будут деньги — честные, и охота — иногда, редко и близко.  
Ну и пусть он останется Джеффом Беком, зато рядом с Дином и среди этих гор, под синим-синим небом.  
Ведь не худшее же будущее.  
Светлое.  
Мечты — отстой. Из Стимбот Спрингс они даже не уехали — сбежали.

~ ~ ~

Когда реакция не пошла в четвертый раз, Сэм чуть не зарычал. Но сдержался — он же вообще охуительно сдержанный. Снова подготовил реактивы, установил пробирку на штатив, стиснул зубы, лицом изобразил безмятежность. Он старался выглядеть благопристойно — миссис Линн была уже довольно пожилой, и ей определенно ни к чему потрясения. А она точно потрясется, если вежливый Джефф Бек сметет со стола все эти колбочки, пробирочки, плеснет бензина и подожжет. Зажигалка, казалось, сама в ладонь готова была прыгнуть, да и горючее в кабинете химии точно нашлось бы.  
Выдержка, выдержка, выдержка.  
Блядь!  
Хуй он положит в жестянку сегодня хоть что-то! Если Сэм не будет ругаться, его разорвет!  
Отец с Дином ушли на охоту.  
Сэма не взяли.  
Это дерьмо называлось «давай побережем Сэмми, у него итоговые тесты». Сэм мог бы рассказать в красках и подробно, куда им засунуть такую заботу.  
Дин взял несколько дней отпуска в гараже, но каждое утро собирался «на работу», отец — «ехал на исследования». Но возвращались оба среди ночи, в мелкой серой пыли и приносили запахи прелых листьев, земли и затхлости. Так пахло в заброшенных шахтах, штольнях, пещерах, Сэм знал. Что могло водиться в этих приятных местах, Сэм тоже представлял. Ничего хорошего.  
Почти неделю он вежливо делал вид, что не замечает их отлучек. Они же ради него устраивали весь этот цирк — берегли. Всю эту заботливую неделю Сэм плохо спал — отключался, лишь когда в душе начинала шуметь вода, а на занятиях не мог сосредоточиться и забывал только что прочитанное. Они — берегли, он — отчаянно волновался.  
Отвык.  
Дин и Джон уже давно не охотились без Сэма, несколько лет.  
Раньше ждать отца с охоты было привычным делом, он пропадал на охоте по несколько дней: чаще с Дином, но иногда один. Прекратилось это после того, как Джон сильно задержался, а у Сэма с Дином закончились деньги. Дин ушел добывать еду и исчез. Дисциплинированный Сэм сутки ждал, потом позвонил Бобби Сингеру.  
Бобби ехал часов восемь.  
Наверное, в одиночестве Сэм паниковал бы, но к нему пришел Салли, и вместе они как-то нормально продержались, только есть очень хотелось.  
Несколько дней Сэм прожил у Бобби, они бродили с Салли по свалке и всячески общались. Неплохое было время, и чего Бобби дергался, глядя на Сэма? Когда Джон приехал, Бобби орал, ой, как орал! Сэм знал, потому что подслушивал.  
Папа-то приехал, но Дин так и не появился.  
Потом было много слов, отец тоже кричал. А Сэм действительно не понимал — как это, Дина не будет еще несколько недель?  
Сэм доставал Джона вопросами, тот бесился, закатывал глаза и хлопал дверями. Вот тогда-то у них и испортились отношения, и Сэм превратился в монстра. Он начал Джона намеренно изводить. Капризы, скандалы, внезапные истерики в общественных местах, Сэм оттянулся по полной программе. Он выворачивал наизнанку каждое слово отца, сопротивлялся каждому решению. Успокоился, лишь когда Дин — незнакомо пахнущий, загоревший и немного расстроенный — бухнулся рядом на заднее сиденье Импалы. Тогда Сэм забыл, что ему почти девять. Он молча уткнулся Дину в колени и пролежал так целый час. Урчал мотор, тихо переговаривались над головой Джон с Дином, видимо, думая, что Сэм спит, а он не спал, наслаждался ощущением руки Дина в волосах. Несколько дней Дин был не в своей тарелке, а Сэм старался вести себя очень, очень хорошо. Ел что дают, выполнял все приказы, мыл посуду, бегал в магазины, перечистил оружие. Его изматывал страх снова потерять Дина. И за право встать на охоте за спиной брата Сэм пожертвовал другом. Пусть воображаемым, но другого-то не было.  
После того, как Сэму исполнилось двенадцать, он перестал быть обузой и начал по-настоящему прикрывать брата и отца, охоты вдвоем окончательно ушли в прошлое.  
И вот пожалуйста. Позаботились.  
Забавно, вчерашним вечером Сэма все это окончательно достало, и он запланировал на утро выяснение отношений.  
Не успел. Они уехали очень рано, и как Сэм не проснулся? В невнятной записке не было ни единого указания, Сэм даже не знал, где искать — в этом округе все склоны в прошлом веке изрыли штольнями.  
Видимо, отец и брат добрались до финального этапа охоты.  
«Опоздал ты, Сэмми, со своим бунтом», — Дин в голове сказал это так четко, что Сэм даже оглянулся.  
Нет, показалось.  
Сэму оставалось ждать, держать себя в руках и с вожделением смотреть на колбочки, представляя, как они превращаются в стеклянное крошево на полу.  
У него же тест.  
Наверное, тестируется его способность держать этот пиздец внутри.  
Тест, кстати, проходил очень хорошо. Только у Сэма вдруг как-то странно изменился слух: с громкими щелчками двигалась стрелка больших классных часов, а остальные звуки доходили приглушенно, словно через вязкие фильтры.  
Сэм и миссис Линн не особо четко услышал, так, где-то вдалеке встревоженный голос спрашивал:  
— Джефф, тебе нехорошо? Может, к медсестре?  
Джефф — кто такой Джефф? Сэм вдруг забыл.  
— Да, — твердо ответил он на всякий случай. — Да… мне… нет… Медсестре…  
И ушел.  
Ни к какой медсестре он конечно не пошел, а рванул домой. По грустным стенам и слепым окнам понял — никто не вернулся.  
Дерьмо. Окна были просто грязными, а стены — облезлыми.  
Лишь пустота была настоящей.  
Сэм вывалил из сумки книги и набросился на чертовы знания. Он не допустит ни единой мысли не об учебе: интегралы, Шекспир, реакция нейтрализации и шельфы. Если правильно подойти к делу и качественно загрузить голову, мозг перестанет подкидывать разнообразные веселые картинки. А то достало это разнообразие, Сэм за пару часов картин этих мысленных на годы вперед насмотрелся. Мерещились чавкающие человечинкой монстры, два изломанных тела в темных подземных лабиринтах, раненый, зовущий Сэма Дин.  
Все. На хуй. Лучше статью читать, как сделать ядерную бомбу из подручных средств. Бомба — хорошо, пещеры — плохо, плохо, плохо.  
Или сонеты Шекспира учить. Сонет 141, поехали.  
«In faith, I do not love thee with mine eyes».  
Господи, пусть они вернутся. Я сам убью его.  
«But my five wits nor my five senses can».  
Господи, пусть только вернутся, я на него даже не посмотрю больше никогда.  
«That she that makes me sin awards me pain».  
Лучше меня, пусть вернутся, Господи, накажи меня, не их, не его.  
Сэм позвал бы Салли, но к пятнадцатилетним переросткам воображаемые друзья не приходят. Так что — Шекспир.  
Через два часа Сэм знал наизусть три сонета и не понимал из них ни одного слова...  
Дин позвонил с дороги, с заправки, сдавленным голосом приказал готовить большую аптечку.  
Большую — означало с шовным материалом и анестетиками.  
Серьезное ранение.  
Сэм промедлил секунду, потом вытащил стол в центр комнаты, разложил его, перенес поближе лампы, приготовил аптечку и вышел к дороге. Хорошо, что вышел, — отца пришлось заносить в дом на руках.  
Дин шил, Сэм обрабатывал рану и подавал инструменты.  
Сначала Дин пытался Сэма выгнать, ха, вот еще, будто Сэм раньше не видел столько крови.  
Вообще-то — не видел.  
С ними разное случалось, но это… Дин шил быстро и ловко, у него не дрожали руки, движения были четкими, уверенными, но все было бесполезно — между швами сочилось и сочилось. Под столом собирались уже не брызги — лужа.  
— Мы не справляемся, — глухо проговорил Дин. — Надо в больницу.  
Господи, вот бы забыть ту поездку!  
Вот бы забыть тяжелую голову на коленях, постепенно становящуюся липкой и мокрой футболку, которой Сэм зажимал рану.  
Сэм наклонялся и тихо, чтобы не слышал Дин, шептал:  
— Папочка, папа, не надо, пожалуйста.  
Кажется, там даже «не бросай» было, Сэм уже и не помнил, когда чувствовал себя настолько ребенком.  
Пришлось добираться до соседнего города, не в местную же больницу везти: их все тут уже знали. Поездка заняла сорок минут. Как выдержал Дин — Сэм не представлял. Дин довел Импалу очень ровно, быстро, потом сбегал в приемное за сестрой и каталкой. Отца наконец забрали с коленей Сэма.  
А потом Дин — Сэм все это видел сквозь пелену слез — утомленным, немного дрожащим голосом, но довольно спокойно отвечал на вопросы персонала и копов.  
Нет, не знаем, нашли на обочине, да, в таком виде, да, пытались остановить кровь, нет, шили не мы, фамилии — да, конечно, пишите, и адрес, да, конечно, в Спрингс нас все знают, нет, уезжать не собираемся, просто надо домой, мы пойдем, да, спасибо, пожалуйста, очень рады, благодарны, смотрите за нашим найденышем получше, устали, видите, мелкий совсем расклеился, мы никогда не видели столько крови… крови… крови…  
Фамилии и адреса Дин дал конечно фальшивые, они вернулись в дом, покидали вещи в багажник и на заднее сиденье и сбежали. Не очень далеко — по предварительным договоренностям выбрали городок в паре часов езды, заселились в мотель, разобрали вещи. И все это практически молча, казалось, в той речи для копов Дин полностью выплеснулся.  
Сэм пошел в ванную — кровь отца с рук смывать, и это выглядело даже хуже, чем звучало. Пришлось переодеть джинсы, но их еще можно было спасти, а вот рубашку — только выбросить.  
Когда вернулся в номер, Дина в комнате не было, и Сэм вдруг испугался, выскочил во двор, заметался.  
Дин нашелся за мотелем, где начинались поля. Он стоял, опираясь на невысокую изгородь, и неумело, неловко курил — подносил к губам сигарету, набирал в рот дым и выпускал. Дрожал огонек, болезненно яркий в подступающей темноте, а у Дина было спокойное, белое лицо с чернильными брызгами веснушек.

Сэм вытащил из пальцев Дина окурок, затушил о стену.  
— Правильный, правильный Сэмми, — пробормотал Дин.  
Старался, бедняга, насмешка звучала почти насмешкой. Только очень звенело в голосе.  
— Ты как? — Сэм на Дина не смотрел, сейчас нельзя было.  
Он разглядывал горизонт, где все еще слабо светилась бледная закатная полоса.  
— В порядке, — снова почти справился Дин.  
Натуральное удивление: конечно в порядке, Сэмми, это же я твой крутой-крутой-крутой брат, с которым всегда все чики-пики.  
Сэм шагнул вперед, за рубашку притянул Дина к себе, и тот неожиданно позволил, оперся, навалился на Сэма, прижался горячим лбом к шее.  
И Сэм почувствовал телом, как трясет этого «крутого_все_в_порядке».  
— Не ранен? — очень тихо спросил Сэм.  
Он водил ладонями по спине Дина, мечтая забрать «плохо».  
Дин помолчал, словно соображая, а действительно — не ранен ли, и ответил все туда же, в шею:  
— Устал. Нас эта тварь погоняла ого как, прежде чем… — у Дина сорвался голос.  
— Тебе бы поспать сейчас, — и Сэм, не дожидаясь ответа, медленно пошел к двери, ведя Дина в объятии-не-объятии.  
Возле порога Дина шатнуло, и Сэм перехватил его крепче — едва в дверь вошли: две головы, четыре ноги, сплетенные руки, втиснутые друг в друга тела.  
Монстр какой-то.  
Дин еще позволил Сэму снять с него обувь, но попытку помочь с рубашкой пресек — высказался коротко и определенно. Он улегся и сразу задышал правильно, ровно, но не спал, Сэм знал это откуда-то совершенно точно: не спал, смотрел на него, хотел поговорить.  
— Сэмми, — у Дина дрогнул голос.  
А у Сэма случился острый приступ интуиции, ясновидения или еще какой-то фигни. Он вдруг точно понял, как надо.  
Сесть на кровать к Дину — надо. Поправить одеяло, провести ладонью по взъерошенной макушке, влажному от пота лбу — очень надо. А еще необходимо накрыть руку Дина своей, чуть сжать холодные пальцы.  
Не Сэму надо.  
Дину.  
— Я облажался, — Дин почти шептал, и Сэму пришлось нагнуться, чтобы расслышать. — Облажался. Не прикрыл его. Не выполнил работу… Он мог… А у тебя мамы нет, еще и без отца…  
Дерьма в Дине болталось немерено, неудивительно при их-то жизни, но дерьмовее этого Сэм, наверное, ничего не слышал. «Облажался», «работу», «лишить тебя»…  
Сэма то есть лишить!  
Дин Винчестер во всей красе. Отца он, блядь, чуть Сэма не лишил!  
О себе — ни одной чертовой мысли, ни одного чертового чувства, даже страха о себе не позволил.  
Иногда Винчестерам все-таки везло, вот и Сэму подфартило — его инсайт продолжился. Ему отчаянно хотелось схватить Дина, прижать к себе, гладить, бормотать в макушку всякие глупости — не смей, пожалей же себя, не вини. А этот, который инсайт, громко завопил — нельзя! Нельзя сейчас нежно: закроется, зубами щелкнет и больше не подпустит, вообще не подпустит, никогда.  
И Сэм сказал с легкой насмешкой:  
— Ну конечно. Ты же у нас управляешь монстрами, — «конечно» Сэм протянул, а потом даже чуть улыбнулся — откуда силы взялись на этот театр.  
Да, не лучшая шутка, но и не нужна была лучшая.  
— Ты же их контролируешь… А, стоп, нет! — он похлопал Дина по плечу. — Спи, завтра можем отсыпаться, я теперь вроде как снова бесшкольный, значит, завтра теста нет. Ура, что ли? — Сэм поймал тень улыбки в углах губ Дина и понял — все верно.  
Сэм сидел на кровати, слушал, как выравнивается, теперь уже по-настоящему, без притворства, дыхание, смотрел, как расслабляется, становится детским и беззащитным лицо, чувствовал, как разжимаются пальцы, освобождая запястье Сэма.  
Нагнулся к руке Дина, ткнулся губами в сбитые костяшки, идиот, хорошо не разбудил...  
Утро началось привычно, по-семейному. Дин отзвонился в больницу, что-то наврал, услышал «переведен в палату из интенсивной терапии», его отпустило, и он, не иначе как от хорошего настроения, загонял Сэма на тренировке, задав хреналлион отжиманий. Сэм обиделся, в отместку использовал всю горячую воду — знай наших! — и быстро свалил в магазин. В автобусе сел у окна, щурясь, смотрел на дорогу и улыбался.  
Хорошо.  
Все живы.

Разные города и штаты, 1998 – 2000 годы, шестнадцать – семнадцать лет. 

Следующие два года были ничего так. Сэм изобрел систему, помогающую не думать о Дине, и она работала. Ну, не совсем «не думать», а не «думать в этом смысле». Правда, оказалось, что систему эту изобрели давным-давно, называлась она «сублимация», и не судьба была Сэму походить в первооткрывателях.  
Сублимировал Сэм очень просто — набросился на учебу и приобрел отвратительную репутацию ботаника, освоил умение быстро завоевывать искрящуюся ненависть одноклассников и вечную, длящуюся по крайней мере до отъезда из очередной школы любовь учителей.  
Еще сначала помогали тренировки, но недолго. Сэм окреп и стал регулярно побеждать в спаррингах. Ну и вот, лежит он, а под ним — Дин, смеющийся, потный, раскрасневшийся. Какая уж тут сублимация, тут надо бежать трусы менять.  
Ох и хорошо, что байки о шерсти на ладонях — только байки. Ведь только байки, правда?  
Эффект был ожидаемый — вытянувшийся, раздавшийся в плечах, Сэм вдруг стал интересен сам по себе, не только как брат Дина. Но Сэм — кремень, не поддавался.  
Романтичный идиот Сэм, конечно, был настроен любить Дина вечно и до могилы хранить ему верность. Но пиво решило по-своему, и Осенний бал в Ричлендской школе закончился для Сэма в постели с Джекки Эймс, заключившей пари на «соблазнение последнего девственника класса». Сэма шатало: он совсем не умел пить. Он целовался с Джекки, стонал ей в рот и слабо удивлялся, какая у Дина нежная кожа, должна же была быть щетина.  
В общем и целом, в сексе не было ничего особенного. Сам кончил, девушке удовольствие доставил, резинку натянуть не забыл: уроки Дина даром не прошли.  
Отца дома не было, так что позднее — или раннее? — возвращение Сэма разбудило только Дина. Тот никогда не бывал по утрам солнышком, но в тот день он встал, кажется, даже не с ног, а с хвоста. Или с языка, ядовитого, раздвоенного языка.  
О-о-о, какая была речь! Сэм подумал, что раз уж умереть девственником не вышло, придется жить импотентом: вряд ли после всего услышанного у него еще когда-нибудь встанет.  
А потом Дин сказал то, после чего Сэм ощутил себя еще и полным дерьмом.  
— Не исчезай так, — Дин потер ладонью лицо, он больше не смотрел на Сэма. — Я черт знает что думал…  
И Сэму захотелось немедленно упасть на колени, немного поваляться в пыли и голову пеплом, наверное, не лишне было бы посыпать.  
Хотя не Дину говорить, а? Правда — не Дину.  
Отношения Сэма с отцом совсем испортились — после ранения тот восстанавливался больше полугода, не мог охотиться в полную силу, все больше времени проводил в библиотеках и архивах. И злился, постоянно излучал слабое раздражение. Сэму казалось, что оно было направлено на него, но иногда он думал, что это фак, который отец показывал миру. Джон начал выпивать, нетрезвым становился одновременно дерганым и сентиментальным: орал на Сэма, зло язвил Дина, потом вытаскивал коробку со старыми бумагами, часами перебирал листки, рассматривал истрепанные фотографии. А еще отец все серьезнее их гонял. Сэм после тренировок падал. Некоторое время ему даже сублимация не нужна была — слишком выматывался.  
Через год Сэму надоело.  
Семейные ужины стали проходить весело и с огоньком. Сэм старался сдерживаться, правда, старался, но Джон… Но Дин… Особенно Дин, который всегда, всегда становился на сторону отца!  
Однажды они поругались, так поругались, что между ними месяца на два стена выстроилась. Они и раньше цапались, стараясь не переходить каких-то незримых, но вполне конкретных границ. А тогда Сэм даже не перешел их, а смел.  
Не помнил он, с чего завелся, но орал на Дина так, что звенели стаканы на подносе рядом с чайником. Дин, когда Сэм входил в раж, проявлял терпение, буквально охлаждал Сэма своим спокойствием, но в тот раз не сработало:  
— Ты же стелешься перед ним! Никаких своих желаний — одно подчинение! — орал Сэм. — «Да, сэр!» — очень похоже передразнил он, и Дин вскинул обиженные глаза.  
— Должен же быть предел, а, Дин? Чего ты для него не сделаешь? Чего? С обрыва не прыгнешь? Так ты прыгнешь!  
— Сэм, — Дин говорил подчеркнуто ровно, только моргал слишком часто. — Я ведь люблю его. Ты тоже любишь, хоть и забыл. Он… Ему не очень везло в жизни, знаешь. И я ничего не могу сделать. Все, что могу я — стать таким сыном, каким он хочет меня видеть, — Дин был серьезен, не прятался за шутками, смотрел в глаза.  
Дин открывался. Так, как никогда раньше. Дин Сэма допускал.  
А Сэм не понял, не уловил, и хотя уже знал, чувствовал, что нужно заткнуться, — не смог, будто кто-то заставил его сказать:  
— Любишь? Это такая любовь? — слово «любовь» он выплюнул. — Сдохнешь за него? А меня тоже любишь? А за меня — тоже сдохнешь?  
У Дина даже губы побелели, он молча развернулся и вышел — все с теми же белыми, дрожащими губами.  
Сэм, наверное, дышать разучился. Что он сказал, мамочки, что же он сказал?! Он на все пошел бы, чтобы сказанное сделать не сказанным.  
Дин уходил, а Сэм как окоченел, замер, будто не мог пошевелиться, и чуть не упустил момент, когда еще можно было все исправить.  
Сэм с усилием выдернул себя из неподвижности, побежал, догнал Дина, обхватил со спины, с размаху впечатался лицом между лопаток.  
— Прости, Дин! — еле смог вытолкнуть из трясущихся губ.  
И слезы не сдержал, рассопливился, мудак чертов, испортил Дину футболку.  
— Дин, я не хотел… Не хотел! Прости, Дин, прости, прости…  
— Проехали, Сэмми, — глухо произнес Дин, мягко вывернулся из рук Сэма и ушел.  
«Проехали» — это было плохо. Значило, что Сэм попал очень точно и очень больно.  
Но ведь было еще «Сэмми», а значит, Дин простит.  
Он всегда прощал.

~ ~ ~

В общем, казалось, что так жить можно. А потом Сэм понял, что все это бред. И жить так нельзя.  
Сэм утратил иллюзии после Весеннего бала. И хоть бы маленькое, крохотное предчувствие! Нет, ничего.  
Он не хотел идти — никакого веселья строгие костюмы у него не вызывали. Кроме того — ну да, Дин и над этим ржал — при своей отличной физической подготовке Сэм совершенно отстойно двигался под музыку: зажимался, стеснялся и краснел. Но его пригласила Таша Рассел, а отказать Таше было бы свинством, она слишком долго решалась.  
Сэму нравилась маленькая бледная Таша, она была милой, помогала в собачьем приюте. Классическая «хорошая девочка» — любила маму, Иисуса и Америку. И собак с лошадьми. И ей не повезло — Сэм явно был из плохих мальчиков и любил только Дина и дорогу.  
Сэму не хотелось ее обижать, и он пошел, оттанцевал необходимый минимум, сослался на головную боль, проводил девушку, перед крыльцом на прощанье целомудренно коснулся губами щеки. Порозовевшая Таша — она оказалась вполне ничего, живая, и танцевала классно — дернула Сэма на себя и поцеловала: крепко, горячо, с языком — чуть гланды не облизала.  
Нет, Сэм совершенно не растерялся.  
Он просто охренел.  
Замер и едва вспомнил, что когда тебя целуют хорошие девочки, нужно хоть немного шевелить губами. Вот такое свободное падение...  
Знакомо взвизгнули шины, рявкнул мотор, а потом и Дин:  
— Сэм!  
О чудо — старший брат спас младшего! Таша смутилась, очень мило покраснела и вспорхнула по лестнице на крыльцо дома, из-за полупрозрачной шторы, загораживающей вход, томно шевельнула пальчиками. Сэм отчаянно замахал рукой, прощаясь, — он бы и обеими замахал, пронесло ведь.  
В общем, самое время было впасть в панику «что со мной не так, девушка себя предлагает, а я не хочу». Да только Сэм прекрасно знал, что не так: мало ему было потрахаться. Ему надо было, чтобы отсюда и до звезд. А до звезд — один Дин, что уж тут поделаешь.  
Тем вечером Дин от звезд был далек как никогда — он злился, а когда Сэм попытался выяснить, что случилось, сперва ругался, потом буркнул что-то об охоте, отце и совсем замолчал.  
Сэм задремал, прижавшись лбом к стеклу, — устал. Проснулся, когда Импалу повело: Дин не удержал руль, и они съехали в кювет. Сэм даже испугаться не успел, только потом почувствовал, как ползут по спине холодные капли.  
— Ты чего? — заорал он, дернул Дина за плечо, разворачивая к себе, поймал ускользающий расфокусированный взгляд.  
Дин тряхнул головой, разлетелись немного отросшие пряди волос, и вдруг сложился, уткнулся лбом в рулевое колесо.  
— Ты… чего? — Сэм уже понял, что Дин был пьян.  
— Меняемся, — пробормотал Дин и неловко полез на пассажирское, чуть на колени Сэму не плюхнулся, тот еле успел выскочить.  
Вести Импалу Сэму выпадало нечасто, и тронул он резковато.  
— Останови! — тут же отчаянно выкрикнул Дин.  
Сэм затормозил, машина судорожно дернулась, Дин неловко выбрался, склонился над обочиной и его стошнило. Потом он долго сидел, согнувшись, низко опустив голову, тяжело, хрипло дыша.  
Сэм откопал бутылку с водой, поискал и не нашел салфетки, намочил бандану. У Дина дрожали ресницы, когда Сэм протирал ему лицо, но глаза он упорно не открывал.  
— Легче? — тихо спросил Сэм, и Дин слабо кивнул. — Ты чего? — как заклинило, может, если бы он нашел другие слова, Дин рассказал бы.  
— Я в порядке. Просто выпил, — медленно ответил Дин. — Поехали домой.  
В этот раз Сэм тронулся плавно, ехал аккуратно и вообще вел себя образцово. На самом деле ему хотелось орать. В порядке? Да какого хера, а? Где тот порядок? Обычно нетрезвый Дин — фейерверк плоских шуток и улыбок, а сейчас от него несло отчаянием и, блядь, настоящим несчастьем. Домой? Еще одна отличная шутка — дома-то у них и не было.  
Хорошо, была кровать, пусть дерьмовая, и Сэм Дину до нее помог добраться. Дин вдруг изменился, заулыбался и посмотрел — томно, горячо, погладил взглядом, протянул руку, провел пальцами по плечу Сэма.  
Сэм железный разве?  
Он правда старался — раздевал Дина чуть ли не с закрытыми глазами: тяжелые ботинки, пропотевшая рубашка, джинсы. А под рубашкой ничего не было, и глаза предали — открылись.  
У Дина был бледный впалый живот, коричневые острые соски и веснушки на ключицах. Сдохнуть хотелось от всего этого.  
Дин рвано выдохнул, и Сэм поймал его взгляд — жаркое свечение из-под полуприкрытых век. Дин смотрел, будто Сэм — самое прекрасное, что он видел в жизни, и Сэм провалился в параллельную реальность. В этой реальности можно было погладить обветренные губы Дина подушечкой большого пальца, погреть ладонью темный твердый сосок, провести рукой по плечу, словно собирая в горсть рассыпанные веснушки.  
Дин прикусил нижнюю губу. Провел большим пальцем по запястью Сэма, погладил. Закинул голову, доверчиво открывая напряженную шею. Можно-можно-можно — стучало у Сэма в висках.  
Дин вдруг зажмурился, так сильно, что от углов глаз протянулись лучики, перехватил ладонь Сэма и прижал к своей груди. К сердцу.  
Под кожей отчаянно частило, билось — сильно, горячо, а Сэм все не мог понять — под чьей кожей?  
Брюки мешали, и Сэм суетливо дернул молнию, радуясь, что у Дина закрыты глаза, и он не видит, насколько Сэм неловок, неумел, глуп. Он сжал свой член и замер без движения, весь сосредоточенный на Дине, лишь на Дине, тонущий в дурацком «не здесь», во внезапном, шальном «можно».  
У Дина стояло, Сэм взгляда не мог отвести от бугра на боксерах. Как под гипнозом протянул руку, погладил сквозь влажную уже ткань.  
Дин выгнулся на лопатках, вскинулся, сильнее прижимаясь пахом к ладони, застонал, распахнул глаза — блестящие, растерянные.  
— Да, вот так, — лихорадочно зашептал он. — Красивый, такой классный! Умру сейчас, сделай так еще, рукой…

И Сэма вернуло в реальность.  
Сэм — нет.  
Не красивый. Не классный. Не умеет.  
Это ведь не ему. Кто бы там ни мерещился Дину в пьяном полузабытьи, но это длинное, мягкое «красивый» — не о Сэме.  
Он вскочил, путаясь в сползающих брюках, добрался до ванной, открутил вентиль. Кран тонко взвыл и выплюнул струйку не особо чистой тепловатой воды. Сэм поплескал в лицо, и тут до него дошло — он дрочил пьяному, почти бессознательному Дину. И если бы тот молчал, Сэм бы его трахнул, даже понимая, насколько сомнительным было согласие. Он не смог бы остановиться.  
Сэм метнулся к унитазу, и его сухо вывернуло.  
Он еще долго сидел в ванной, прижимаясь к холодному фаянсу раковины, и думал, думал. Сначала — какой он дурной человек и как разочаровал Бога. Потом — какие красивые у Дина бедра и как жаль, что Сэм так и не увидел его член, наверное, он вообще произведение искусства.  
Часа через полтора Сэм понял — это конец, совсем все.  
Хватит, а то он сойдет с ума, свихнется.  
У Сэма, в конце концов, прекрасные перспективы, он пробный SAT сдал, 2230 баллов, не чих собачий. Успеет оплатить и сдать тест, отошлет документы. Справится до начала осеннего семестра.  
Сбежит.  
От Дина же нельзя уехать, можно только сбежать, спасая то, что еще осталось.  
От Сэма.  
Утром, когда Дин, похоже, ничего не помнящий о прошлой ночи, слабым голосом попросил аспирин, принятое решение показалось еще идеальнее.  
Полдня Сэм провел в библиотеке, потом пообедал с Дином. Дин смотрел на официантку в ДаблБургер, будто она самое прекрасное, что он видел в жизни, а через десять минут дразнил Сэма салфеткой с номером телефона.  
— Кому-то сегодня повезет! — сиял он.  
И Сэм мягко улыбался в ответ.  
Нет, больно не было, это же Дин.  
После обеда Сэм зашел в банк и оплатил тест.

Стэнфорд, Вальехо, Пало-Альто, Калифорния, 2000 – 2004, восемнадцать лет – двадцать два. 

Солнечный свет пробрался под веки, и в голове тут же тяжело забухало — кто-то молотом выбивал вечные истины на внутренней стороне черепа Сэма.  
От солнца хотелось заслониться хоть рукой, но это же долбаная Калифорния, тут от солнца не денешься никуда — вечный, мать его, курортный сезон. Даже ранней весной.  
Вчерашний вечер предстал во всех жалких подробностях: гудящая голова — рассчитанный риск при работе вышибалой. Впрочем, победил все-таки Сэм, хотя и с минимальным перевесом. Хозяин бара дал Сэму целых два выходных на «отлежаться». Ну, Сэм же сохранил ему несколько сотен баксов, когда выставил тех идиотов до того, как они начали крушить мебель. А что по голове получил, так сам виноват — ловчее уворачиваться надо было. Но эти два дня для Роя все равно были невероятной добротой. Благодетель и филантроп, благослови его господи, что ли?  
Рой крайне настойчиво не рекомендовал идти в госпиталь, мол, репутация клиентов и бара. Да Сэм и так не пошел бы. Во-первых, страховка, во-вторых, страховка, в-третьих, страховка и, где-то в-десятых, репутация бара и его клиентов.  
Сэм ощупал голову, шишка наливалась отличная. Впереди сияли два подаренных дня, вот только отлежаться не получится: занятия в колледже никто не отменял. Он добрался до ванной, рассмотрел физиономию, решил, что бывало и хуже, и пошел собираться.  
Летом, когда Сэм трясся в автобусе, покидая отца и брата, казалось, что все плохое закончилось. После двух месяцев почти непрерывного скандала между Сэмом и Джоном, Сэм наконец уезжал.  
С тех пор как он показал письмо, жизнь превратилась в гребаный ад. Надо же, а ведь в других семьях стипендией в Стэнфорде гордились бы. Но не в их семье, нет.  
Отец брезгливо кривился, цедил убийственное: трус, предатель, лгун, и сваливал в бар, потом возвращался и заводился по новой: предатель, лгун, трус.  
Дерьмо.  
А Дин молчал. Только бледнел, когда Сэм с Джоном заводились, темнели веснушки, сжимались губы, словно Дин пытался удержать крик, оскорбление или что-то там еще. Сэм не знал что. Он перестал понимать Дина, а может, никогда и не начинал.  
Может, ему всегда лишь мерещилось.  
Когда Дин засыпал, Сэм садился возле его кровати, стараясь дышать потише, чтобы не разбудить. И Дин не просыпался, он тяжело вздыхал и поворачивался лицом к Сэму. И тогда тот мог смотреть, запоминать контур расслабленных губ, тени от ресниц, морщинку между бровей. Хотелось ткнуться носом в теплую шею и надышаться Дином.  
Можно ли быть большим идиотом?  
Можно. Сэм ждал, что Дин попросит остаться. А ведь сам решил бежать!  
Охуительная последовательность.  
— Я просто хочу попробовать жить своей жизнью! — пытался докричаться он.  
Орал Джону, но надеялся, что услышит Дин.  
Сдался Сэм в июле. До начала занятий была еще прорва времени, но Джон с каждым днем становился все резче, нетерпимее, слова, которые он подбирал, ранили сильнее. Да, Сэм признавал — ранили, больно, плохо. Джон знал, куда и с какой силой бить, но никогда раньше не пользовался этим знанием. А сейчас вот выплеснул.  
Сэм собирал сумку, а Джон взгляда не сводил, смотрел — темно, странно, и крутил в пальцах стакан с виски. Дрянной, дешевый алкоголь, от которого отцу выносило мозги.  
— Беги, беги, Сэм, — проговорил Джон нараспев. — Вот только если выйдешь за эту дверь, можешь не возвращаться.  
Оказывается, слова могут ударить физически, Сэм раньше не знал.  
— Папа! — выкрикнул Дин. — Что ты говоришь!  
Дин вмешался впервые, но Сэм уже не знал, останется ли, даже если тот попросит. Сможет ли.  
— Думаешь, малыш Сэмми сама невинность? — Джон больше не смотрел на младшего сына, он ввинчивался взглядом в зрачки Дина. — Это же из-за него мама погибла, из-за него! Та тварь, это же за ним она приходила. За Сэмом. Иногда я думаю: кто он, наш маленький Сэмми? Может, он личинка монстра? А может, наш Сэмми — совсем не наш?  
Джон перевел взгляд на Сэма и спросил — спокойно, буднично:  
— Мне даже интересно: каким видом монстра ты станешь?  
Дин выскочил из комнаты.  
Все, что было сказано до этого, показалось Сэму детским лепетом.  
Сэм складывал вещи как в бреду, мысли крутились тупые, серые — нет, не верил он в монстров в комнате, единственный был в отцовском стакане. Зато про маму было правдой, Сэм и сам так думал. Он виноват. К нему Мэри поднялась тогда, из-за него оказалась в детской, его спасала ценой своей жизни.  
Спасла.  
Сэм прислушался к себе — нет, не больно. Никак.  
Он вышел за порог, аккуратно прикрыл дверь, поймал вдогонку негромкое:  
— Ты услышал? Не пущу назад. Не возвращайся!  
Дернуло, да. Но важнее было найти Дина.  
Почему-то запомнилось — и жаркое, выцветшее небо, и растрескавшаяся земля не засеянного поля за мотелем, и потемневший от времени невысокий деревянный забор. И Дин, с закрытыми глазами стоящий у забора, подставивший солнцу лицо.  
У Дина неправильно, невыносимо вздрагивали плечи, и Сэм вдруг понял — одно слово, и он вернется в комнату, положит на кровать рюкзак и выслушает все, что захочет сказать отец.  
Останется.  
— Дин, — шепотом позвал Сэм.  
— Убирайся, — Дин даже не посмотрел на него.  
— Дин, — попросил Сэм. — Дин…  
— Да уйди ты! — закричал Дин, перемахнул через забор и сел в Импалу.  
Взревел мотор.  
«Все правильно, все верно, Дин прав, уходя — уходи. Не оглядывайся».  
Со старой дороги время почти содрало асфальт, и из-под кед пылило. Жаркое Канзасское лето уже выжгло из травы зелень, оставив лишь сухое ломкое серебро.  
Сэм бросил взгляд на дверь мотельного домика и перекинул через плечо лямку рюкзака.  
Что ж. Вперед и в жизнь, что б ее.

~ ~ ~

Восемь месяцев спустя Сэм все еще жалел, что не подошел тогда к Дину, не обхватил дрожащие плечи, не прижался лицом к спине. Вдруг снова сработало бы.  
Банальности вроде «история не знает сослагательного наклонения» не утешали.  
Дин оказался умнее вечных истин — через четыре месяца после отъезда Сэма он позвонил.  
Сэм отсыпался после тяжелой смены и даже застонал, когда его разбудил звонок с неизвестного номера. Его «да» в трубку вряд ли было приветливым.  
— Сэм? — Дин часто дышал.  
И Сэм…  
Как же он испугался! И скрыть не смог, выплеснулось в тонком, сорвавшемся от ужаса голосе:  
— Ты в порядке?!  
— Все в порядке, Сэм, черт! Мы с отцом в порядке, — быстро говорил Дин с другой стороны пластикового телефонного мира. — Не хотел тебя пугать. Что ты себе напридумывал?  
— А. Как охота? — Сэм с собой быстро справился.  
Он о себе за эти месяцы многое понял, например, что он очень адаптивен. Привыкал быстро и ко всему. Вот и сейчас сразу усвоил, что Дин может позвонить просто так, не потому, что произошло страшное.  
— Да что ей сделается, — тихо засмеялся Дин.  
Потом он замолчал, наверное, слушал дыхание Сэма.  
— Ты как? — спросил наконец.  
— Нормально, — коротко ответил Сэм. — Я — нормально.  
Угу, нормально. Ну а что еще сказать? Адски болят плечи, потому что подносы тяжелые? Дину? Который звонит наверняка после охоты, и хорошо, если цел.  
— Ты?  
— Порядок, Сэм, порядок.  
Они еще недолго погрели дыханием свои телефоны в долбаной иллюзии близости, подышали и послушали тишину, Сэм даже представил себе нить — синюю, переливающуюся. От сердца Сэма к Дину.  
Он уже почти решился сказать что-то вроде «скучаю» и «Дин».  
Но Дин успел первым:  
— Ладно, я так звонил, — легко бросил он. — Пока!  
— Пока, — эхом отозвался Сэм.  
Кнопку отбоя тоже первым нажал Дин.  
Смелый, смелый Дин.  
Сэм номер в контакты занес. И в тетради записал. И, на всякий случай, на обоях над кроватью.  
Он свалился снова, заснуть, правда, больше не удалось.  
Интересно, как отреагировал бы Дин, расскажи ему Сэм, что «нормальная жизнь» оказалась дерьмом чуть ли не большим, чем охота? Смеялся бы, наверное.  
Стипендия в Стэнфорде никаких дверей не открывала, кроме, собственно, дверей колледжа. И до начала занятий еще нужно было дожить. Есть, оплачивать койку в хостеле, менять серые от соли, проступающей на ткани в летней калифорнийской жаре, футболки. Проблем не было только с футболками — спасибо Армии Спасения. А для остального нужны были — та-да-да-дам! — деньги. Раньше деньги приносили Дин и Джон, а Сэм морщил нос и говорил «нечестно».  
В первую же неделю в городе он подделал кредитку, правда, после того, как не жрал дня три. Кусок пластика выручал его с месяц, а потом Сэм нашел первую работу в Комэста Тако.  
А вот дальше было смешно, ну, если не совсем уж смешно, то по крайней мере забавно. Сэм был чуваком неслабым, молодым, здоровым и тренированным. И он упахивался до красных пятен перед глазами, просто готовя лепешки. И разнося подносы. И улыбаясь посетителям.  
«Улыбайся клиентам, Сэм, желай им хорошего дня, твоя улыбка должна давать силы жить», — сам хозяин Комэста виртуозно владел этим искусством. Глаза горели, блестели зубы, и каждый выходящий из крохотной кафешки с лепешкой получал не только еду, но и радость.  
Физически Сэм привык за неделю. Но «улыбайся Сэм» никак не давалось. Люди, лица, голоса раздражали, хотелось бросить поднос, побить посуду, вернуться к Дину под крылышко и убивать. В идеале — монстров.  
Не складывалось у Сэма с радостью жизни.  
Потом начался семестр, и стало легче — учеба отвлекала от выживания. У них подобралась классная группа, преподаватели заражали энтузиазмом, бесплатный интернет по кампусу позволял копаться в публичных библиотеках всего мира. Учиться Сэму нравилось, да и вообще, все постепенно налаживалось. Сэм сменил подносы в Комэста-Тако на шейкер в Руди-бар, Армию Спасения — на стоковые магазины, а койку в хостеле — на комнату в квартире однокурсника.  
Правда, в барменах Сэм долго не продержался, через три месяца его с треском выперли. Из-за охоты, из-за чего же еще. Когда подвыпивший клиент чувствительно ущипнул Сэма за задницу, разум взвешенно и спокойно шепнул: «Потерпишь, не убудет», а охотничьи инстинкты молча засветили посетителю в рожу. Уволили, конечно, а кто бы не уволил?  
Зато у Сэма появился опыт в поисках работы. С тех пор случились уличная кафешка, поденная работа в Стэнфорд МоторИнн, ночные подпольные бои без правил в ГриллДу в Пало-Альто, и — о бездна падения! — касса Старбакса.  
Бои Сэма не впечатлили. Бить морды людям за деньги? Спасибо, Сэм Винчестер даже монстров убивал справедливости ради. А вот мотель он долго вспоминал теплыми словами — необременительная работа, уютная комната на втором этаже и отличные ребята на ресепшене: обыгрывали Сэма в ГитарХиро.  
Потом подвернулась работа в баре «Роза и корона»: зарплата побольше, комнатка над баром — поменьше, но деньги решили все, Сэм научился их ценить.  
Сэм работал в «Розе» охранником, хотя точнее сказать — вышибалой. Первую неделю пришлось доказывать, что милая полудетская мордашка не отражает его способности вывести из бара кого угодно за любую часть тела. А она не отражала. Совсем. У Сэма всегда с покладистостью не очень было, а месяцы выживания подпортили характер окончательно.  
Через год стало ясно — Сэм вырвался. Нашел место в жизни, пусть не особо приятное, но свое, и обрел перспективы. «Перспективами» Сэм мысленно заменял слово «будущее». Этому слову он не доверял.  
По семье Сэм не скучал. Отца не вспоминал неделями, Дина не забывал ни на минуту. Всегда смешно было читать всякое — «ему не хватало ее, как части тела, как ноги или руки». Как-то Сэму попалось пафосное описание: «когда он потерял любимого, ему будто ампутировали радость». Ничего Сэму не ампутировали — руки, ноги и радость вроде крепились к положенным местам.  
А Дин просто был.  
Сэм собирался на работу и думал: чего это Дин так надолго застрял в ванной, спустит же всю горячую воду. Потом вспоминал: ой, точно, Дин же остался в другой жизни, и тут же забывал об этом, ставя мысленную пометку попросить Дина купить молока.  
Сэм никогда не думал: «А Дин бы сказал вот так».  
Дин говорил.  
Некоторое время Сэм переживал, что это как-то не совсем нормально, а потом решил — ну и пофиг, нормальность — понятие относительное. Кто-то читать не мог, кто-то курил, а у Сэма в голове трепался Дин, мало ли.  
Бывает.  
Когда Сэм впервые ночевал у Джесс, Дин смеялся: «Какие си… смурфики. Люблю смурфиков…» Сэм ржал — пижама Джесс действительно была прикольной, а си… смурфики отличными, но, кажется, Джесс обиделась на смех Сэма. Не объяснять же девушке, что у него в голове прописался похабник-брат?  
Да — Джесс.  
Когда Брэдли привел девушку в «Розу», Сэм запал сразу. Никакой романтики — простое, как лом, «хочу». Брэд будто издевался, наклонялся, интимно шептал в розовеющее ушко, у Джесс горели щеки, и Сэм не мог отвести взгляда от золотистых кудряшек на виске. «Красотка, жаль не твоя», — дразнился Дин, и Сэм оскорбился. И назло Дину подумал: «А вот и моя».  
Потом Брэд испарился, потрепав на прощание Сэма по плечу и наставительно шепнув:  
— Не просри шанс.  
И Сэм постарался: вечер закончился в его комнатушке над баром.  
Джесс оказалась отзывчивой и громкой, соседи справа несколько раз стучали в стену. Сэм скользил ладонями по практически совершенному телу, целовал, сжимал, вылизывал, а Джесс отвечала стонами и вскриками на каждое прикосновение. Когда она уснула, Сэм долго рассматривал длинные ноги, полную, красивую грудь, бешеные волосы, занявшие, казалось, по собственной воле еще и подушку Сэма. Красивая.  
Утром Сэм проснулся, открыл глаза, поймал улыбку Джесс.  
И увидел.  
Сэм не был бы Сэмом, если бы не попробовал сам себе вынести мозг на тему — предатель он или имеет право на счастье? А если предатель — кого именно предает? Изменяет ли он Дину с Джесс или обманывает Джессику, недостаточно ее любя? Чуть не свихнулся от этого глубокомысленного дерьма. Потом Джесс с приступом аппендицита увезли в госпиталь, и Сэм чуть не свихнулся снова: от страха потерять, от осознания собственной глупости, от тихой нежности.  
Тонкие бледные руки лежали поверх одеяла, и Сэм не мог остановиться — целовал пальцы Джессики. Поклялся мысленно — вывернуться наизнанку, но сделать ее счастливой.  
Знать бы тогда.  
Через два месяца они съехались. В маленькой квартире Джессики Сэму принадлежала лишь пара полок — у него было маловато вещей, но это место быстро стало похоже на «дом».  
Нежная, страстная Джессика касалась губами губ Сэма и забирала тревогу, боль, вину.  
Жизнь была прекрасна, вернее — становилась таковой после восьми утра.  
Сэм просыпался на пробежку к шести, и первой мыслью был Дин. Он именно так и думал: «Дин», одним понятием. Несколько секунд Сэм не помнил, что не видел Дина уже два с половиной года и полгода не отвечал на его звонки. Две секунды он верил, что если повернет голову, на соседней мотельной койке окажется Дин. Третья секунда была самая счастливая: Сэм чувствовал теплое тело рядом и проваливался в нереальность, где у них с Дином каким-то чудом все сложилось. Целую секунду рядом с Сэмом лежал Дин. Потом все становилось на места — Сэм поворачивал голову и видел длинные пушистые волосы. Потом Сэму требовалась минута, чтобы вспомнить: это Джессика, он ее любит, он счастлив.  
Дина в его жизни нет.  
Вот на этом «Дина нет» Сэму становилось паршиво. Потом-то устаканивалось: Сэм бегал, отжимался, тягал штангу в небольшом подвальчике с тренажерами в компании таких же, как он, студентов, возвращался к Джесс — пить кофе и целоваться. И почти забывал первую, вторую и третью секунды.  
А еще у них был крышесносный секс.  
Сэм всегда думал, что секс это нечто романтичное, когда любишь, и пошлое, когда только трахаешься.  
Секс с Джесс был веселым. Она садилась сверху и задавала темп. Его прекрасный будущий доктор скакала на нем, быстрым задыхающимся голосом называя каждую мышцу, которая была задействована в процессе, каждый гормон, выплескивающийся в кровь.  
Но когда приближалась разрядка, Джессика забывала латынь.  
— Люблю тебя, — бормотала она. — Люблю тебя, люблю.  
— Я тебя тоже, — всегда отвечал Сэм.  
В кухне на столе часто стояла тарелка со сладким — Джессика отлично готовила. Сэм засовывал за щеку по два печенья сразу и попадал в рай — легкое тесто таяло во рту, по языку перекатывались в идеальном сочетании орехи, шоколад и нуга.  
— М-м-м, — это походило на оргазм. — Ты будешь потрясающей женой адвоката.  
Джессика подходила, обнимала, слизывала с губ сладкие крошки, смеялась Сэму в рот:  
— Не-е-ет, это ты будешь потрясающим мужем первой женщины — главы хирургии Главного Госпиталя ЛА.  
Она быстро пробегала пальчиками по мышцам рук и спины Сэма, выпаливая сложные латинские названия.  
И Сэм хотел. Быть мужем главы хирургии.  
Он и сам не понял, в какой момент перестал доказывать Джону, Дину, миру, что он может прожить без семьи и охоты. Без Дина. Он просто жил без этого всего. Даже ироничный внутримозговой Дин проявлялся не так часто, все больше молчал.  
«Выздоравливаю, — думал Сэм. — Выздоравливаю».  
Кажется, он должен был радоваться выздоровлению, а его накрывало черной тоской, из автомата в холле библиотеки он набирал номер Дина и слушал голос. Иногда это было краткое деловое «Алло» и дыхание в ожидании ответа, иногда Дин ругался, иногда — ржал.  
А однажды негромко устало произнес:  
— Сэмми...  
Господи, ну пусть хотя бы «Сэм», было бы легче.  
И Сэм перестал звонить.  
В общем, через три года от Дина не осталось почти ничего, только редкие сны, в которых Сэма окружало яркое синее, алое, золотое: индейские кисточки, люпины, рыжие веснушки, короткие растрепанные волосы и прищуренные в улыбке глаза.  
После этих снов Сэм просыпался на самом краю кровати, подальше от Джесс.  
А потом все эти тонкие душевные метания стали совершенно неважны.

~ ~ ~

Сэм рассматривал себя в зеркале: неровная, мягкая юношеская щетина, прыщик на подбородке, опухшие — неудивительно, после такой-то ночи — глаза. Вчера, в хорошие времена, он бы подумал: портрет студента после вечеринки.  
Но хорошие времена вместе с тем «вчера» закончились. И в жизни Сэма Винчестера случилось Событие с большой буквы «С», которое разделило его жизнь… На что там оно обычно делит? Вот на это и разделило: на жизнь и дерьмо.  
Вашу мать! Мало Сэму доставалось, а?  
Ему показалось, что за плечом — за левым конечно за левым — стоит Джон Винчестер собственной персоной, заинтересованно и совсем незло рассматривает сына и бормочет почти как когда-то: «Он ведь за тобой приходил, Сэмми, точно. За тобо-о-ой. Ну и во что ты превратишься, мой маленький мальчик? Каким видом монстра станешь?».  
Господи, смешно-то как. Тогда, несколько лет назад, Сэм думал, что те слова лишь способ Джона Винчестера причинить боль.  
А вот и нет!  
А вот и да — Сэм Винчестер действительно был личинкой монстра, и теперь он превращался в полноценную тварь.  
Сэм снова посмотрел на себя — волосы, глаза, родинки эти дурацкие…  
Каким видом, каким видом. Редким.  
И очень несчастным.  
Впервые сон Сэму приснился после дня рождения Джессики. Сэму и раньше, особенно после охот, снилась всякая мерзость, но он, оказывается, даже понятия не имел, что такое настоящий, виртуозно созданный по индивидуальному лекалу кошмар.  
В мельчайших подробностях он видел, как горит на потолке Джессика, как беззвучно, мучительно открывается ее рот, слышал, как трещит огонь в волосах, видел отблеск фар в окне, черт, да он даже календарь на комоде видел и точно знал — когда.  
Второе ноября.  
Смешно-смешно-смешно.  
Дин когда-то говорил, что не понимает, как до такого умного Сэма может иногда так долго доходить. Вернее, Дин сказал, что не рубит, как такой ботаник может быть таким тормозом, но суть-то одна. Да, тормоз, как есть тормоз. До Сэма дошло только через три недели — он даже слова отца вспомнил не сразу.  
Сначала Сэм таблетки пытался глотать, потом старался спать поменьше, включал свет, выключал свет, ставил будильник через каждые полчаса, но все равно ночь за ночью просыпался от собственного воя.  
Потом вдруг осознал — а папа-то был прав! Отчаянно захотелось позвонить Дину, едва сдержался — отличный был бы выход, привычно сгрузить проблемы на Дина, разбирайся, мол, любимый старший брат.  
Понять одно, смириться — совсем другое. Сэм еще долго от реальности бегал: жрал горстями снотворное, спал сидя, прочел все, что попалось в электронных и университетских библиотеках на тему осознанных сновидений. В общем, старался выплыть, а по факту удавалось только нос над водой держать.  
Джесс, конечно, заметила. Сложно не заметить, когда твой бойфренд орет во сне, а потом в слезах вскакивает и несется в ванную. Она пыталась, действительно пыталась: организовала прием у психолога, потом у психиатра, а когда Сэм забил на врачей, принесла из госпиталя несколько флаконов таблеток.  
Луразидин.  
«Антипсихотики? Доигрался, Сэмми?» — спросил Дин.  
Сэм Дину даже обрадовался — не в одиночку же с ума сходить. А таблетки принимать не стал — точно знал, от вещих снов не помогут.  
После одного особо яркого видения, он не выдержал, рассказал Джессике, не все, конечно. Джесс решила, что Сэм сумасшедший совсем, а не немного, упала на колени — умоляла пойти к врачу. Сцена была как в оскароносной голливудской мелодраме. Сэм тоже опустился рядом, обнимал, гладил. Плакал.  
Прощался.  
Вечером Джесс ушла на практику в госпиталь, а Сэм — на квартиру Брэдли с вещами. Он искал варианты спасения Джессики, но она была очень серьезно настроена его лечить, и Сэм боялся однажды проснуться в палате с мягкими стенами.  
Вот тогда он точно никого не вытащит из огня.  
Брэдли счастлив не был, он уже привык к полной свободе в маленькой квартирке и не горел желанием снова обзаводиться соседом. К тому же: «Сэм, ты идиот, бросать такую отпадную девку!». Брэдли убеждал Сэма вернуться к Джессике до трех ночи, Сэму это было на руку — не спать хорошо, спать — отстой. Но потом сосед выдохся, и пришлось укладываться, Сэм закинулся снотворным и разложил диван. Тот немедленно поздоровался с прежним хозяином сломанной пружиной в бок.  
«Не смогу уснуть, ни за что не смогу», — с некоторым даже облегчением подумал Сэм и проснулся только утром. Он ожидал горячих приветов от всех многочисленных соседей — наверняка орал же. И ничего. Сэму снилось блаженное ничего. И на вторую ночь. И на третью.  
Счастливый Сэм понесся мириться с Джессикой и не добежал — его накрыло на улице: вот он стоит перед КордоваПицца, а вот — смотрит, как тело его девушки тонет в огненном вихре. Когда видение схлынуло, Сэм, держась за стену, добрел до затененного переулка, сполз на грязный асфальт, обхватил ладонями лоб и тихо заскулил. У него и раньше болела голова после снов, но это… это…  
Домой он добрался только к ночи и почти счастливый — наконец стало ясно, что нужно делать: держаться от Джессики Мур подальше. Что может быть легче, особенно когда альтернатива — носить цветы на могилу?  
День второго ноября Сэм помнил плохо, а ночь провел на телефоне. Используя анонимизаторы и искажая голос, вызывал к дому Джесс одну тревожную службу за другой. Наверняка пожарные, парамедики и копы материли неизвестного хакера, даже странно, что его не поймали, может, Сэм оказался круче, чем всегда о себе думал.  
Утром третьего ноября Сэм сходил к медицинскому корпусу и посмотрел на живую Джессику. Она стояла на ступеньках с высоким темноволосым парнем и улыбалась. Парень был похож на Сэма больше, чем родной брат, и Сэм подумал, что нанес Джессике психологическую травму. Да плевать, главное было, что она со своей травмой жила, смеялась, трогала длинными пальчиками бицепсы парня, а остальное — пройдет.  
Вот так легко Сэм Винчестер спас Джессику Мур.  
Как жить дальше он не знал.

~ ~ ~

Четвертую годовщину расставания с семьей и охотой Сэм вполне логично отметил охотой. Логично — если учитывать его нынешнее вывернутое наизнанку существование. Честное слово, время, проведенное с Дином и отцом по мотелям за общением с милыми нестрашными призраками, послушными зомби и лишь самую чуточку вредными мстительными духами, представлялось Сэму самым нормальным периодом его жизни.  
Два года с Джесс воспринимались как нереальные. Это было не с ним. Точка.  
Жить и думать о том, что потерял, было бы слишком трудно, а не жить Сэм, кажется, не мог себе позволить. Не был уверен, что, если вынесет себе мозги, останется мертвым, а не превратится в… во что-то. Проверять не хотелось.  
Сэм продолжал спать на диване Брэдли и дисциплинированно учиться. Только он больше не хотел быть юристом.  
Прозрение случилось на занятиях и оказалось очень резким и болезненным.  
Сэм играл роль адвоката на игровом слушании, ему оппонировал самый настоящий крутой, опытный прокурор, и проиграть дело ему было совсем не стыдно. А после вынесенного приговора, преподаватель спросил:  
— Итак, вы проиграли, хотя уверены, что ваш подзащитный невиновен, что теперь?  
— Апелляции, — отвечали однокурсники. — Расследования. Изучение прецедентов.  
Эти ответы были правильными, и Сэм их тоже знал.  
Но мысленно он ответил совершенно по-другому: подстроить подзащитному побег из тюрьмы, сделать ему фальшивые документы, найти настоящего преступника и наказать.  
На четвертом году обучения на юридическом Сэм Винчестер отчетливо понял, что не верит в законодательную систему и не хочет под нее ломаться, а хочет ее ломать.  
Вот и все дела.  
— Все ваши действия не дали результата, — спросил доктор Хэйз. — Что теперь?  
Аудитория молчала, а Хэйз грустно ответил сам себе:  
— Иногда приходится смириться.  
И Сэм перехотел быть юристом.  
Смириться? Ага, как же.  
Сэм стал пропускать занятия, находя себе оправдание в том, что ему нужно разобраться со своими неизвестно откуда вылезшими способностями.  
Может, все обошлось бы, если бы Сэм культурно посещал библиотеки, аккуратно вскрывал их закрытые отделы, трусил по ночам архивы тревожных служб, взламывал электронные хранилища, но нет, он начал зависать и на новостных сайтах. Заточенный для сортировки и анализа фактов мозг непроизвольно их отбирал и состыковывал. И через час Сэм знал, что вон та серия поджогов в Вальехо была результатом действий полтергейста, пять несчастных случаев в Модесто указывали на мстительного духа, а в Реддинге, похоже, развлекался сумасшедший шейпшифтер.  
Еще два часа работы в архивах, и Сэм нашел подтверждение теории о мстительном духе и даже изучил историю жизни несчастного мудака.  
Отвернуться?  
Сэм не смог.  
И очутился там, откуда сбежал: на кладбище, над разрытой могилой, с канистрой бензина и парой зажигалок в кармане.  
Вот бы еще понять, это был новый старт или полный финиш?  
Дух оказался ловкой скотиной и разбил несколько могильных камней, у Сэма болела спина и голова, потому что камни именно ими и разбивали. Сил нормально закопать могилу уже не было, и Сэм лишь по-быстрому закидал ее землей.  
Осквернение могил. Он грустно констатировал, что ему не только юристом, но и законопослушным гражданином стать не светит. Жизнь ироничная сука, почти как Дин.  
Вот так и закрутилось. Полтергейст тоже пришлось изгонять. Потом был еще один призрак в Лос-Молинос, гуль в Бейкерсфилде и какая-то непонятная тварь, которую Сэм и убить-то не смог, лишь спугнул в Пало-Альто в квартале от дома Джессики.  
В общем, Сэм жил весьма насыщенной жизнью.  
Где-то между очередным духом и кем-то, кого Сэм назвал бы вампиром, если бы не знал, что вампиров не существует, затесалось письмо из колледжа о лишении его стипендии за прогулы.  
Так закончился великий бунт Сэма Винчестера, и это почти не было грустно.  
Вранье. Было тоскливо до черноты, и Сэм напился в стекло, и ему мерещился уходящий по дороге Дин.  
Кажется, Сэм даже рыдал.

~ ~ ~

— Легче, тигр!  
Ага, как подкрадываться ночью к спящему Сэму так пожалуйста, а как Сэм положил на обе лопатки, так сразу — легче.  
А Сэм и так не тяжело, руками же, а мог битой, кстати, Сэм даже испугался задним числом, потому что действительно мог, и не битой, под подушкой нож лежал. Стычка была не особо длинной. Сэм узнал Дина: запах, ощущение тела под руками, жесты, движение… Дыхание.  
Как не узнать, наслушался за эти годы в телефоне.  
Сэм часто представлял себе встречу, но не ожидал, что его так накроет. Сердце билось где-то… Да везде. Он весь превратился в сердце, хотелось расслабить руки, лечь на Дина, прижаться, нос уткнуть между плечом и шеей, там запах сильнее. Сэм себя бездомным псом почувствовал, оставалось с жалким скулежом облизать Дину лицо.  
Кажется, Дин что-то говорил, Сэм почти не слышал, завис, смотрел: морщинки вокруг глаз, мальчишеская яркая ухмылка контрастом с напряженным взглядом, запах пота и бензина — долго ехал, и сразу к Сэму, не в мотель. Спрятавшийся за безбашенным белозубым сверканием, Дин был усталым и опустошенным.  
А улыбку Сэм узнал: так Дин улыбался чужим, когда хотел скрыть от них размеры проблем.  
Теперь Дин так улыбался и Сэму.  
Завыть, что ли?  
«Брэдли нас убьет», — мрачно подумал Сэм, оглядывая гостиную и умирая от этого невольного «нас».  
Журнальный столик был разбит, от цветочного горшка осталась кучка черепков, хорошо, кактус не дожил, умер смертью храбрых от передозировки алкоголя на прошлонедельной вечеринке Брэдли. А вот с диваном можно было проститься — на этом огрызке Сэм больше не поместится.  
В спальне длинно выматерился Брэдли и тут же выполз в гостиную. Вчерашняя вечеринка, судя по всему, тоже удалась: грудь и плечи Брэдли были расписаны всякой похабщиной.  
— Ты кто? — Брэдли ткнул пальцем в направлении Дина.  
— Это мой брат Дин, — нехотя представил Сэм.  
— Брат? Ты ничего не рассказывал, — Брэдли ткнул теперь уже в Сэма, икнул, побледнел и рванул в ванную — да, вечеринка определенно была ничего себе.  
Улыбка Дина превратилась в оскал шириной с Техас. Кто-то сказал бы дружелюбный, только не Сэм.  
Сэм Дина знал.  
— Ох, Сэм, проказник, твой парень?  
А вот фальшиво это прозвучало, Дин.  
— Сосед, — коротко ответил Сэм, и у Дина изменился взгляд, помягчел, прояснился.  
Брэдли прошлепал в спальню, больше не обращая на братьев никакого внимания. Дин рухнул на остатки дивана, запустил руку в чудом уцелевшую миску с попкорном и заулыбался уже по-настоящему, светлее, только для брата, и на Сэма обрушился мир — звуками, красками, запахами. Мир распахнулся до Дина.  
Ах, он научился жить без Дина, ах, Дин ему и не очень-то был нужен.  
Привык? Да.  
К серому миру привык и отчего-то решил, что он такой и есть. А сейчас жизнь запускалась с того самого места, на котором остановилась пять лет назад.  
Дин звал на охоту, и Сэм вдруг немного оскорбился — мог и так, бесцельно заглянуть. «Не мог, не мог», — одними глазами ответил Дин на незаданный вопрос. И Сэм покорно кивнул: «Не мог».  
Дин набрал в грудь воздуха и выдал длинную, прочувствованную и явно заготовленную речь, как он не может без Сэма искать отца, как ему необходима помощь, и вообще «какого черта, тебе нужна встряска».  
Полгода назад, может, Сэма и понадобилось бы уговаривать, сейчас терять ему было определенно нечего.  
— Когда едем? — спросил Сэм, доставая из-за дивана еще не разобранную после вечерней охоты сумку, и Дин подавился попкорном.  
С него сдуло улыбку, когда Сэм перебрал оружие — еще нечищенное, в грязи и крови, и Сэм сразу понял — будет ругать. Не ошибся, Дин чуть за двери вышел, подальше от чужих ушей, и тут же зашипел:  
— Охотился, один, Сэм, придурок, что же ты творишь!  
Сэм только плечами пожал:  
— Так получилось, — не хотелось оправдываться, а для рассказов еще будет время.  
От этого «еще будет время» останавливалось сердце.  
Хотелось — времени, разговоров, внимательных слушающих глаз Дина.  
И как ему пришла в голову такая чушь — скрывать от Дина?  
А еще Сэм думал, какой плохой он сын — мало, совсем мало волнует его пропавший отец. И насколько сильно тревожит, что Дин — попросил о помощи. Дин!

Джерико, Калифорния, 2004, двадцать два. 

Бывают же в жизни совершенно идеальные дни!  
Но, конечно, не этот.  
Сев на пассажирское сиденье Импалы, Сэм понял, что немного подрос — у него не помещались ноги, руки и голова. Давешняя аналогия с собакой сработала на отлично, и он почти увидел мысленную картинку, как едет, выставив голову в открытое окно. Ага, с высунутым, полощущимся по ветру языком.  
Сэм крутился и ерзал, пытаясь хоть как-то умоститься. Дин сначала смеялся, потом раздражался, потом вдруг мягко сказал:  
— Ну, Детка, ты чего, ну прости его, идиота малолетнего, — и провел ладонью по приборной панели.  
Очень глупо завидовать машине?  
И — наладилось. Не то Дин подшаманил, не то Импала сама снизошла, но щелкнуло, немного отъехало сиденье, ноги вдруг разместились, руки перестали за все цепляться и даже голова вписалась почти идеально. Почти — потому что о крышу Сэм все же на ухабах ударялся, но эту маленькую месть можно было и перетерпеть.  
Первый час было дико, а потом — будто исчезли четыре года. Сэм не получал письмо из Стэнфорда, Дин не плакал за сараями, Джон не говорил «можешь не возвращаться».  
Они разговаривали — боже, да Сэм вообще не помнил, когда с кем-то столько говорил! — кино, музыка, призраки, Каньон, снова музыка. Дин рассказывал о городах и городках, в которых побывал, а Сэму казалось, что он видел все, что описывал Дин.  
Ночь сменялась сиреневой предутренней дымкой, бледнели звезды, а Сэм все никак не мог сообразить — неужели в Калифорнии всегда были такие красивые звезды и такие яркие рассветы? Похоже, не все так легко было с той ампутированной радостью, потому что сейчас Сэм ясно ощущал, как кто-то пришивает ее на место.  
Через три часа им пришлось остановиться — отвыкший от долгих заездов Сэм взмолился. Дин, конечно, не спустил — высмеял со всей возможной безжалостностью, Сэм не сдержал дурную широкую улыбку — хо-ро-шо!  
Он даже о конечной цели не думал, сейчас для него важны были лишь дорога, лишь Дин — его голос, запах, улыбка.  
Сэм вдруг завелся на тему: коррелируются ли городские легенды маленьких городков Америки с общемировой мифологией и смогут ли Винчестеры экстраполировать их личный опыт охоты в мировой. Полчаса с горящими глазами толкал Дину это ерунду. Тот слушал с мягкой, гордой улыбкой «это мой парень!», и Сэму стало стыдно за эту попытку порисоваться, за «корреляцию» и «экстраполирование».  
В архивах Джерико Сэма охватил уже неподдельный азарт — Женщина в Белом оказалась интереснейшим феноменом. Она не вписывалась в рамки известных Сэму классификаций сверхъестественных тварей: была слишком материальна для призрака, слишком осмысленна для духа. Дин смеялся и говорил, что главное не куда отнести, а как убить.  
Но когда они добрались до истории Констанс Уолш — несчастной женщины, утопившей своих детей, Сэм притих. Обманчиво простая и до боли знакомая история мести.  
— Вот бедная тетка, — пробормотал Дин.  
Сэма едва не колотило — представил себе темный лабиринт безумной души, руки, удерживающие под водой детские тела, и невыносимый момент осознания. Дин глянул пристально, хлопнул по плечу — понял.  
Сэм чуть не потерял Дина в тот день, и даже не сразу дошло. Дух вселился в Импалу, и Дин был вынужден сигануть с моста. Сэм смеялся, когда грязный Дин выползал из реки, почти сливаясь с глинистым берегом — лишь лицо белело. Чуть позже дернуло — не смешно. Совсем. Прыжок с высокого моста в жидкую грязь, которая текла по руслу вместо воды, мог закончиться вовсе не так удачно.  
Даже подумалось, что, может, день все-таки был идеальным.  
Потом они нашли комнату отца в мотеле.  
Сэма последнее время напугать было сложно, но то, что они увидели в комнате Джона, напрягло и его. Стены, оклеенные вырезками из старых газет и журналов, — ерунда. Но все было завалено грязной одеждой, по углам стояли коробки от пиццы, везде валялись стаканы из-под кофе. И воняло. Даже от искупавшегося в сточных водах Дина несло меньше.  
Не мог тут жить Джон. Сэм помнил отца — его методичность, аккуратность, да господи, у него даже оружие в потайном багажнике Импалы было разложено по размеру, каждый нож сиял.  
Дин потерянно бродил по комнате, цеплял пальцами то одну вырезку, то другую, читал. А Сэм долго стоял в центре комнаты и смотрел. И испугался снова, когда нашел в этом безумии систему.  
Лишь часть информации относилась к Женщине в Белом, остальное — к Сэму. Вернее, к его снам — над кроватью висел список имен, и первой в списке была Джессика Мур.  
Вот теперь и Сэм захотел найти отца. Чтобы спросить: какого черта, а, папа?  
Сэм решил, что и найдет, и спросит, но сначала — расскажет Дину. Только вот это дело закончат, сразу расскажет.  
Одно дело, локальные, хоть и чертовски страшные вещие сны отдельно взятого Сэма Винчестера, и совсем другое — весь этот пиздец с отцовской стены, с длинными списками имен, бесконечными рядами вырезок, фотографиями и протянутыми между ними нитями. Они же команда с Дином, нельзя скрывать от напарника такое...  
Хрен они, а не команда, Сэм облажался в первые же часы! Оказывается, он напрочь разучился делать это: работать вместе, прикрывая спину. Допер, когда Дин попался местным копам, а Сэм не сразу сообразил, что делать. Больше часа прошло, прежде чем он устроил фальшивый вызов и дал Дину возможность сбежать. А потом Сэм накосячил снова, когда, подцепив вирус азарта, поехал допрашивать мужа Констанс. В моментальном озарении он понял, за что могла мстить Женщина, и рванул искать доказательства.  
Нашел.  
И даже эксперимент поставил с собой в качестве подопытного кролика.  
Ха, счастливый день, когда Сэм Винчестер узнал о себе много нового. Например, он с удивлением столкнулся с собственной готовностью покорно сдохнуть. Когда с заднего сиденья глянули темные нездешние глаза, даже не возникло желания спросить — за что. Зачем? И так понятно. Джесс. Дин. Джесс и Дин.  
Если бы Сэм точно знал, что, умерев, останется мертвым, он бы, пожалуй, не трепыхался, когда стальные когти впились в грудь. Знать бы, что не проснется завтра с желанием схарчить чьи-то мозги, или сердце, или душу.  
«Каким видом монстра…»  
Глупым, папа.  
Дин не промазал, пули не причиняли призраку вреда, но отогнали ненадолго. Этих секунд Сэму хватило, чтобы дать по газам и привезти Констанс Уолш домой.  
И все закончилось.  
Они никого не спасли и никого не убили. Так, рядом постояли, когда силы, которым Сэм не знал названия, расставляли все на свои места. Когда духи обрели если не покой, то справедливость, дом начал рушиться, Сэм вцепился в руль и дал задний ход, а Дин заорал:  
— Поцарапаешь Детку — убью!  
Сэм растянул губы в улыбке и как-то глупо подумал — а вдруг Дин не Сэма спасал, а действительно машину. Детка-то его точно никогда не предавала, значит — она достойнее.  
У Дина всегда чутье было на такие вещи. Он оказался рядом через мгновение, сунул руку под воротник куртки Сэма, согрел ладонью шею. Притянул к себе, коснулся лба лбом, прямо и серьезно посмотрел в глаза:  
— Слишком громко думаешь. Да еще и всякую чушь.  
В мотеле Дин бросил Сэма на кровать, сорвал с него одежду и безжалостно обработал следы от когтей. Кстати, было чертовски больно.  
Когда все раны были перевязаны, пиво открыто, а цикады за окном разорались, как на большой свадьбе, Сэм и Дин все еще не спали. Странно, им было спокойно даже в этой сумасшедшей папиной комнате. Они болтали — обо всем и ни о чем, о мироздании и мотельных сквозняках. С Дином всегда так, с ним даже сквозняки казались немного мирозданием. Сэм задремывал и вскидывался, Дин негромко смеялся:  
— Идем спать, Сэмми, завтра, все завтра.  
Сэмми. В первый раз за два дня.  
За два года.  
Сэм с удовольствием вытянулся на кровати, устал. Он проваливался в сон, ощущая себя счастливым.  
Наверное, этот день все же был идеальным.

~ ~ ~

— Ну скажи мне, что я сделал не так?! — Дин уже орал. — Что за хрень происходит?!  
Время уговоров и попыток получить объяснения прошло. Сэм понимал, что Дин и так проявил терпение, озера, блядь, моря, океаны терпения: его хватило на тот час, когда Сэм молча метался по номеру, мылся, переодевался, судорожно засовывал в рюкзак вещи.  
Не мог Сэм ничего объяснить, что тут скажешь? Я, братишка, — неведома зверушка, от которой лучше держаться подальше?  
Утром он снова проснулся от собственного воя и, когда немного отступила долбящая виски боль, почувствовал руки Дина, обнимающие его за плечи:  
— Ну, Сэмми, дыши, давай, что же это? Приснилось плохое? Все уже, все, спокойно. Может, она тебя все же сильно ударила? Сколько пальцев? Все, мой хороший, все уже, держу тебя, все закончилось, Сэмми.  
Э нет, Дин, все только начинается.  
Трусливая мысль — рассказать, в сотый раз мелькнула в мозгу. Если поделиться, Дин же поймет, примет, взвалит на себя груз ответственности, не отпустит. Он же Дин.  
«Фигня», — скажет Дин.  
«Справимся», — скажет Дин.  
И Сэм поверит.  
Еще как справимся. Только отдельно, где-то там — Сэм, а где-то в другом «там» — Дин. И Сэм вскинул на плечо тощий рюкзак, умение уходить он освоил лучше любого другого.  
Дин перехватил его на пути к двери, впился пальцами в плечи.  
— Сэм, — удивительно ровно произнес он, как с сумасшедшим, ей-богу, как с гребаным психом! — Сэмми, пожалуйста, объясни.  
Сэмми. Не пожалел.  
— Нечего объяснять, — губы пересохли, мысли, кажется, тоже. — Я поездил с тобой, поохотился, не мое это, Дин, у меня собеседование в понедельник, ты знал? В магистратуру. Я хочу нормальной жизни, Дин. Буду адвокатом. Меня на практику звали. Крутая контора. И у меня девушка, — у Дина дрогнули губы, что-то сказать хотел, Сэм не дал. — Я женюсь скоро.  
— В твоей мирной, безопасной, чудесной жизни нет места охоте. И семье, — Дин сказал это очень спокойно, ровно.  
— Нет, — Сэм легко дернул плечами. — Семье — есть место, просто… ты… не…  
— Я — не семья. Неправильная семья. А ты собираешься создавать правильную, — все так же спокойно выговорил Дин и отпустил Сэма.  
Надо было выйти не оборачиваясь, но Сэм не смог и навсегда запомнил каждую мелочь: плотно зажмуренные глаза, приподнятое лицо, руки, сжимающие спинку стула...  
Замок на дверце голубого седана поддался мгновенно.  
Сэм впервые в жизни угонял такую приметную машину — яркую, новую, быструю. Но ему и нужна была именно такая — быстрая. Дин никогда не был глупцом. Сейчас он разобьет в номере что-то ценное, выплеснет ярость, покидает в багажник вещи, сядет за руль своей Детки, ударит по газам. А когда перед глазами развернется дорога, начнет думать, соображать и сопоставлять. И вспомнит продавленный диван в гостиной Брэдли, сумку с нечищенным оружием.  
Поймет, что Сэм ему врал.  
Конечно, Дин тут же рванет в Калифорнию — разбираться. Но вот Сэма там не будет.  
В этом они были так похожи — Сэму дорога тоже помогала думать. Но сейчас он не мог анализировать и сопоставлять, он зациклился на картинке, которую доброе предвидение показало ему этой ночью.  
Низенький, полноватый, совсем нестрашный человечек с голубыми глазами и смешными кудряшками, торчащими из-под шапки, пришпиливал Дина к стене длинным кинжалом. Оружие входило в тело медленно, очень легко, беззвучно, да и Дин молчал, лишь коротко резко выдохнул. А потом повернул голову и виновато и печально посмотрел прямо на Сэма.  
Сэм съехал на обочину, вышел из машины, сел на землю и, нагнув голову к коленям, постарался отдышаться. Не получалось.  
Чтобы Сэм снова мог нормально дышать, ему нужны были мили, многие-многие мили между ним и Дином.  
С Джесс же сработало, так что Сэм собирался держаться от Дина как можно дальше.  
Лишь бы никогда не услышать беззвучие, с которым кинжал входил в тело.

Су-Фолс, Южная Дакота, разные города Америки, 2004 – 2006, двадцать два – двадцать четыре. 

— Сэндвичи на кухонном столе, пиво в холодильнике, оторви задницу от стула и поешь. Потом — в постель. Если через двадцать минут будешь еще сидеть, все обесточу, хрен тебе, а не интернет, — забота Бобби Сингера всегда была штукой своеобразной.  
Но Сэм не жаловался. Если бы не Бобби, он, наверное, загнулся бы. Может, и не сдох, но точно превратился бы в улыбчивого, пускающего слюни идиота.  
Сэм потянулся, с удовольствием разминая сведенные мышцы, закрыл книгу и попытался понять, чего ему хочется больше: есть или спать. Лечь хотелось невыносимо, но Бобби же приготовил сэндвичи, а Сэм если чему-то и научился за этот год, то благодарности. И он побрел на кухню.  
Мысленно уцепившись за это мимолетно всплывшее «год», даже вслух произнес, покатал на языке:  
— Год. Го-о-од…  
И в который раз слабо поразился скорости, с которой летело время.  
Сэм начал убегать от Дина почти два года назад. И уже больше года как Дин перестал за ним гнаться.  
Добился этого Сэм элементарно — вырвал пару сердец.  
Сэм готовился к этому звонку долго, сразу после Джерико понял, что придется сделать что-то подобное.  
Не решался. Долго не решался.  
Пальцы дрожали, когда он выбирал номер из списка контактов, Дин ответил сразу, после первого гудка.  
— Никакой адвокатской практики, никакой девушки, Сэм, ты охотишься, так какого черта? — на том конце пластиково-телефонной вселенной Дину было больно, а Сэм собирался потыкать в рану раскаленной кочергой.  
— А ты подумай, — он к этому разговору готовился неделю, каждую эмоцию отрепетировал. — Подумай! Вы с отцом лишили меня детства. Что я видел? Засранные мотели, кровь, пиво, тупые комедии по вечерам? Я не работаю с тобой или отцом, потому что не…  
Сэм замолчал, давая Дину возможность закончить мысль самому.  
— Потому что ты не хочешь быть с нами, — выдохнул тот в трубку. — Со мной.  
— Да, — одним ударом, блядь, одним ударом! — Так что давай как-то… ну, жить дальше. Можем встречаться иногда, праздники там… Или звонить.  
— Я… Ты… — растерянно произнес Дин. — Ты… можешь не приезжать. И не звонить.  
Сэм рассмеялся:  
— Что отец, что сын. Помнишь: «если ты выйдешь за эту дверь»?.. — торжественно процитировал он. — Я вышел.  
Дин судорожно выдохнул и отключился. Сэм бросил в сумку мачете и пошел зачищать гнездо вампиров в компании больного на всю голову охотника Гордона Уокера. Надо было позвонить Дину рассказать, что вампиры, оказывается, никакая не сказочка, вот бы он удивился.  
А. Точно. Дину теперь нельзя позвонить.  
Очень легко, да.  
Не сработались они с Гордоном. Совершенно тронутый Уокер сказал, что с такими психами, как Сэм Винчестер, не работает и свалил. Сэм только плечами дернул — нет так нет. Он еще пару раз пытался найти напарника, но никто не выдерживал. Сэм не мог понять, что он делает не так? Он же спасает людей? Спасает. Спасать — рационально. Разве что с Тамарой погорячился, не стоило тогда стрелять. Хотя он же точно высчитал, что тот перевертыш не успеет перерезать ей горло. А у самого Сэма вероятность промахнуться была минимальной. Но все равно Тамаре, наверное, было неприятно. Но это же не повод называть Сэма психопатом?  
Сэм перестал понимать людей. Может, их всех напрягало, что он не боится?  
А у Сэма страх закончился.  
Вот так, фурх, и весь вышел. Исчерпался. Чего мог бояться Сэм на банальных охотах, если ночами в видениях он раз за разом терял Дина?  
После Джерико был лишь один короткий счастливый месяц без снов. Сэм — вот дурак! — поверил, что получилось. Проскочил. Увернулся от пули сам и Дина заслонил.  
Он тосковал каждую минуту, Дина не хватало, как тех блядских ног, рук, радости, но это было честной и посильной платой за возможность знать — Дин жив. Серебряный клинок не воткнется ему в грудь.  
В каком-то приступе мазохизма Сэм поставил мелодией на входящие «Smoke On The Water» и каждый раз при звонке мысленно проговаривал: «Дин, да возьми уже свой чертов телефон!», — кажется, становилось легче. В общем, неплохой был месяц.  
А потом — бац, приехали, остальные едут дальше, а ты, Сэм Винчестер, выходишь: сказочная жизнь порадовала его очередным видением. Случилось все на автовокзале в Роузвелле, Теннесси. Прекрасное, прекрасное воспоминание: бедный студент прикорнул у стеночки, только-только глаза прикрыл, а тут — тормошат, в лицо водой плещут, суют под нос какую-то вонючую гадость, как обморочной девице.  
В автобусе Сэм сидел рядом с одним из тех, кто видел его приступ. Добрый человек не дал остаться в неведении.  
— Чувак, ты закричал, будто тебя жгут живьем, а потом начал биться головой об пол. Черт, да мы подумали, что ты себе башку проломишь!  
Очаровательная картина. Сэм поставил мысленное напоминание не спать в общественных местах, не дремать, не кемарить, лучше бы в принципе не моргать, но это у него вряд ли получится. Только свидетелей этого дерьма ему не хватало. Впрочем, могло быть и хуже, а? Они же могли додуматься сделать ему сердечно-легочную реанимацию, и привет, сломанные ребра.  
Еще позитив — тот, нестрашный, Дина больше не убивал. Дин задыхался в гробу.  
Он, блядь, задыхался в гробу!  
Сэм вышел в Таскалузе — свит хоум Алабама, — не проехав и половины запланированного пути, купил толстую тетрадь в кожаном переплете, до тоски похожую на дневник отца, и записал оба своих сна — и тот, в Джерико, и Роузвелльский. Вторая запись получилась очень короткой — особо не распишешься.  
Таскалуза Сэму, кстати, понравилась. Библиотека же, одна из самых крупных в Штатах! Сэм там даже пожил некоторое время — в мотеле, не в библиотеке. Узнал много нового по миллиону тем, но о себе и своих снах — ничего.  
Оставалось только бежать, что Сэм виртуозно и проделывал.  
После очередного сна он осторожно, по слухам и разговорам в охотничьей среде, узнавал, где Дин, крал машину, врубал музыку и множил мили. Дальше, еще дальше, еще, еще.  
И сон менялся.  
Однажды Сэму показалось, что он убежал достаточно далеко. Ему приснился очередной кошмар, после которого Сэм долго лежал, тер виски, смотрел в потолок и наслаждался счастьем: в его сне погибал не Дин. Сэм совершенно не знал парня, которого Гордон Уокер убивал ночью на парковке.  
К Гордону Сэм, предсказуемо, не пошел, а вот газеты и новости прошерстил. Нашел, конечно.  
В Индиане, попивая кофе в доме отца убитого две недели назад Скотта Кэрри, Сэм демонстрировал правильные реакции: кивал, сочувственно морщился, грустно поднимал брови. Эй, он же не был психом, он помнил, как вести себя в таких ситуациях! В общем, кажется, получилось, и отец Скотта выдал обаятельному однокласснику сына вагоны информации, по большей части бесполезной. Но в ванной нашлась аптечка, полная антидепрессантов с фамилией доктора на наклейке. К психиатру Сэм зашел, вернее, залез той же ночью: вскрыл кабинет и вытащил карту Скотта.  
Он листал страницы, слушал диктофонную запись сбивающегося, звенящего голоса мертвого парня и думал: «Повезло, повезло, повезло». Ему, Сэму Винчестеру, оказывается, повезло.  
Видения? Ерунда!  
Он ведь мог получить охренительно веселую способность убивать прикосновением. Вот было бы прикольно, а? Хоть вешайся.  
Ну или хоть дай себя грохнуть ночью на парковке.  
Желтоглазого человека, который часто снился Скотту и приказывал тому убивать, Сэм занес в свою тетрадь снов.  
Следующей же ночью ему привиделось, как мужчина царапает запертую дверцу машины, безуспешно пытаясь выбраться из смертельной ловушки.  
Вот так Сэм познакомился с несчастным ублюдком Максом Миллером.  
И эта встреча внезапно Сэма встряхнула, поставила на место мозги.  
Макс не убивал, он выносил приговоры и приводил их в исполнение, и его родственники были сочтены им виновными.  
Спасти отца и дядю Макса Сэм просто не успел. А вот мачеха… Смерть женщины стала и его, Сэма, виной. Если бы Сэм смог найти правильные слова. Но нет, Макс, некоторое время смотревший на Сэма как на внезапное спасение, вдруг сник, утратил надежду.  
Он запер Сэма в стенном шкафу, зафиксировал дверь комодом. Сэм услышал, как заскрипели ступеньки: Макс поднимался на второй этаж, шел убивать свою мачеху.  
Сэм вдруг очень четко, будто в очередном видении, представил, что там, наверху с женщиной, — Дин. Дин, который встанет перед миссис Миллер и скажет: «Через мой труп» и через секунду упадет с дырой во лбу.  
Спасти Дина. Это не было мыслью, намерением или целью.  
В это превратился весь Сэм. И комод разлетелся, а дверцы шкафа распахнулись.  
Может, Дина Сэм бы и спас, но того не было в спальне второго этажа, были насмерть перепуганная женщина и парень, почти мальчишка, ровесник Сэма, не так уж и уверенный в своем желании снова отобрать жизнь.  
Прежний Сэм смог бы достучаться до Макса, остановить смерть, у нынешнего — не вышло. Ему самому стало холодно от тех слов, которые он произносил, — «ты не такой», «ты выше их», «мы найдем другой путь».  
Они фонили пустотой.  
И именно это снова услышал Макс.  
Он выстрелил дважды, завершая свою месть, а Сэм не спас никого.  
Окончательно вернул Сэму способность чувствовать и соображать счастливый ублюдок Энди Галлахер.  
Темнокожего мужчину, вынесшего себе мозги в оружейном магазине, Сэм решил спасти во что бы то ни стало. Он несся в маленький городок в Оклахоме и чувствовал одно — уверенность. Он победит. В этот раз он победит.  
И? Четыре потерянные жизни.  
Нет, Сэм, безусловно, кое-что изменил: доктор Дженнингс не застрелился в магазине, а шагнул под автобус, Холли Беккет не облилась бензином на заправке, а направила машину в столб.  
А вот Трейси все же прыгнула с дамбы.  
И еще — хороший парень Энди застрелил плохого парня Энсема.  
Странная штука семья — они были совсем разными, Энди Галлахер и его брат Энсем Уимс. И они были абсолютно одинаковыми.  
Энди мог подчинить себе весь мир, но все, что ему было нужно, умещалось в один фургон. Энсем мог подчинить себе весь мир, но ему был нужен лишь Энди.  
Там, на дамбе, Сэм всего-то и мог, что быть практически пассивным свидетелем трагедии. Там доказывал, искал слова — Энди. Пытался убедить своего брата больше не становиться убийцей.  
И точно так же, как Сэм Макса Миллера, — не убедил.  
Энсем манипулировал сознанием Трейси мастерски, он то давал девушке надежду на спасение, то снова отнимал у нее способность двигаться самостоятельно. Ее собственный разум не гас ни на секунду, и это было самым ужасным: Трейси сознавала, что с ней делают, но сопротивляться не могла.  
— Прыгай, — улыбаясь, произнес Энсем, и Трейси двинулась в краю дамбы.  
Сэм попытался вызвать в себе прилив той самой силы, которая в доме Макса позволила ему переместить комод, он хотел отправить Трейси в безопасное место. Не получалось, чем бы ни было то дерьмо, сейчас, когда больше всего было нужно, — оно не работало! Сэм закрыл глаза и ему внезапно представился Дин.  
Дин, стоящий на дамбе, готовый прыгнуть.  
Дин, который через мгновение, прямо сейчас…  
Дин!  
По ногам поползла горячая, болезненная волна, тяжело забухало в голове, расплылась перед глазами реальность, и вдруг снова пришла уверенность — все получится.  
— Назад, — Сэм вытолкнул из себя этот крик-приказ, и девушка вдруг подчинилась, дрогнула, со внезапно опустевшими глазами шагнула назад, подальше от пропасти.  
— О, так ты тоже из детишек Азазеля? — засмеялся Энсем. — Будет весело, — добавил он.  
Может, и было, да только Сэм все веселье пропустил — его скрутило такой болью, что он банально и жалко рухнул в обморок. Когда Сэм очнулся, сидящий рядом Энди крутил в пальцах пистолет, Трейси не было, а Энсем лежал на дороге с удивленным лицом и аккуратной дыркой в груди.  
— Я не хотел, — у Энди кривились губы. — Я не хотел. Но он такой сильный, он был такой сильный… Я пытался удержать Трейси… А он сильнее, шевельнул пальцами, и она… она… И я подумал, хоть тебя спасу.  
Пока не приехала полиция, Сэм обнимал Энди, давая выплакаться.  
Он гладил трясущиеся плечи, бормотал правильные и утешительные слова и думал, что по крайней мере пять секунд рядом с Максом Миллером мог силой мысли передвигать предметы, а рядом с Энди и Энсемом — целых две секунды контролировал сознание другого человека.  
«Каким монстром ты станешь, маленький Сэмми?»  
Многогранным, папа.

~ ~ ~

Мозг Сэма устанавливал связи. Между людьми, видениями, фактами протягивались разноцветные нити, фрагменты информации сближались, отдалялись, менялись местами, постепенно выстраиваясь в единую картину.  
У человека с желтыми глазами появилось имя.  
Азазель.  
Кажется, Сэм вспомнил это имя. В Джерико, в той сумасшедшей отцовской комнате, в одном из списков оно было дважды обведено красным маркером.  
Сэм очень старался, но так и не смог вспомнить — а Энди, Макс, Энсем? Были ли в длинных вереницах их имена?  
Ах, да. Азазель оказался не человеком, еще бы, с такими-то имечком и глазами.  
Он был демоном и, похоже, даже — Демоном.  
О демонах существовало море информации, даже смешно — все что угодно: от апокрифов до бульварных романов. Учитайся до смерти. Как выловить в этом море хоть что-то реальное, Сэм не знал. И он начал искать людей, которых мог бы расспросить.  
Чаще всего выплывало два имени: Бобби Сингер и — ирония, да? — Джон Винчестер.  
К отцу обращаться не хотелось, и Сэм с этим тянул. А однажды проснулся в мотеле — лицо мокрое, губы искусаны в кровь, и горло болит — сорвал.  
В этот раз что-то невидимое раздирало Дину грудь, и Сэм долго смотрел, как судорожно дергается, а потом замирает комок сердца.  
Так что — да, позвонил Джону.  
Голосовая почта сообщила: «Я в данный момент недоступен, если у вас что-то срочное, обратитесь к моему сыну Дину».  
Сэм орал в трубку, не смог сдержаться, потом снова долго утирал морду — повело. От одного имени Дина, от того, что отец, похоже, поставил на младшем сыне крест — не то простой, не то могильный, от того, что Джон знал, знал, знал.  
Джон не перезвонил, впрочем, Сэм и не ждал.  
Бобби Сингер встретил выстрелом — пуля взметнула пыль, и Сэм долго тупо смотрел на небольшую ямку возле пальцев ног.  
«Да и пофиг», — мелькнула вялая мысль.  
Наверное, именно в тот момент он потерял всякую надежду.  
— Сэм? — спросил смутно знакомый голос. — Сэм Винчестер? Ты подрос, мальчик.  
— Да, — устало ответил Сэм. — Наверное, да.  
Кажется, сил улыбнуться у него хватило, надо улыбаться, людям же это нравится.  
— А ты знаешь, что я обещал твоему отцу пристрелить его? — Бобби вышел с винтовкой под мышкой.  
Он не изменился вообще, даже кепка была такой же, как та, что прикрывала его голову, когда девятилетний Сэм подслушивал его эмоциональный разговор с Джоном.  
— Да, он умеет будить сильные чувства, — пробормотал Сэм и сказал громче: — Мистер Сингер, мне нужна информация о демонах.  
Бобби помолчал еще с минуту, а потом спросил:  
— Виски будешь?  
Пить Сэм не умел, со времен студенческих вечеринок знал, что он идеальная жертва алкоголя: мозг отключался, бросая руль на эмоции. Так что пить с Сингером не стоило. Но ему внезапно захотелось отсутствия контроля, поделиться захотелось, прокричать, наконец, долбаному миру, что о нем думает некий Сэм Винчестер.  
Что ж, получилось: и сказал, и прокричал, и даже выплакал, урод.  
Сэм рассказал все. Действительно — все. Крепкая рука гладила его по спине.  
— Ну-ну, мальчик, ну что ты? — бормотал Бобби и укачивал Сэма.  
— …говорит: «Каким видом монстра станешь». Я и не поверил тогда.  
— Идиот, — простонал Бобби. — Не ты, Джон.  
— …Джесс спаслась, а Дина я тоже спасу, спасу.  
— Идиот! Да ты, ты! Нельзя молчать о таком, на что еще семья?  
— …я и сказал ему, что он мне не нужен, а как его еще уберечь?  
— Идиот! — Бобби прикрыл лицо ладонью. — Да Дин твой, в такую чушь поверить!  
О демонах слушал внимательно, высморкался и встал.  
— Что сидишь? Пойдем, покажу тебе библиотеку.  
И Сэм пропал без вести. Он забывал есть, мог не вставать из-за стола часами и ложился в кровать не раньше трех ночи. Бобби его ругал, кормил, а когда решал, что Сэм совсем засиделся — выгонял на охоту.  
Существовали, в общем. Как-то.

~ ~ ~

Дело было дурное: выжившая из ума старушка после смерти превратилась в исключительно мелочный мстительный дух.  
Пока она ограничивалась скисшим молоком да сгнившими в саду фруктами, никто и внимания не обращал. Но тут она подожгла шкаф с платьями соперницы ее внучки, в огне кроме шмоток погибло трое людей, и дело взял Бобби.  
Сэм раскапывал могилу на городском кладбище Айдахо Фолс и пытался прикинуть сколько раз среди названий кладбищ ему встречалось сочетание «Роуз Хилл». Так и не подсчитал. Дух показался, когда Сэм уже разбил крышку гроба и поливал бензином тонкие желтые кости. Крохотная грустная старушка не стала сопротивляться — сама напуганная тем, что натворила, тихо ждала, пока Сэм даст ей покой. И ушла легко, в свет, с улыбкой.  
Ничего сложного или опасного в этой работе не было, но Сэм почему-то жутко устал, свалился, как только вернулся в мотель.  
Разбудил его «Smoke On The Water», и никогда еще Сэм не радовался звонку больше. Его выдернуло из очень дерьмового места.  
Последнее время сны давались не то чтобы легче — привычнее, ну, голова, ну, болит, но ведь Сэм уже не слепнет на час, это же хорошо, это же положительная динамика?  
Положительная, блядь!  
Сэм зло вытер ладонью мокрые щеки — ничего же нового, может, пора было уже привыкнуть? Ну — Дин, ну — умер. Снова.  
Снова.  
Снова, снова, снова!  
Дин раньше никогда не умирал в госпитале — его убивали разнообразные твари, но никаких врачей, распашонок в горошек и капельниц. Во сне Сэма, исхудавший и из-за этого кажущийся совсем юным, Дин бился на больничной кровати, вокруг суетились люди, санитар подкатывал реанимационный набор, врач впрыскивал в капельницу лекарства из одной-второй-третьей ампул, а пульс на экране сердечного монитора бесился — проваливался, прыгал, частил. Дин рвался из ремней, фиксирующих его руки, бинты на ногах окрашивались злым, алым.  
Дин двинулся особо отчаянно и выдернул подключичный катетер: по груди поползла струйка крови. Молодой, чуть ли не ровесник Дина, доктор пытался ввести в гортань дыхательную трубку и не попадал, не попадал, а потом сердечный монитор… сердечный монитор…  
Сэм сморгнул с ресниц влагу, нащупал телефон.  
— Сэм, слышишь? — у Бобби был измученный голос.  
— Что случилось? — проскрипел Сэм.  
Голова, может, и «ну, болит», но вот не орать Сэм так и не научился, хрипел потом часами, связки-то не железные.  
Бобби помолчал и сказал нерешительно, растерянно:  
— Звонил Джон. Тут... новости. Дин в больнице и плох. Джон… не приедет.  
— Что? — переспросил Сэм. — Дин — что?  
— Во что-то вляпался на охоте пару недель назад. Никто не знал, его нашли на дороге. Он к тому времени не ел уже… давно, и обезвоживание… И ноги стер, раны загноились. Он в Спокан, Вашингтон, госпиталь Вэлли. Ты сможешь? Сэм, там… совсем плохо.  
Когда Бобби Сингер говорит «совсем плохо»…  
Сэм отключился.  
В себя пришел возле серого здания. «Госпиталь Вэлли». Добрался, значит. Как-то добрался.  
Сэм припарковался возле приемного, на последнем издыхании взвизгнули тормоза. Он выполз из машины и с минуту не мог разогнуться — так затекли спина и ноги. Значит — никаких новых сверхспособностей вроде телепортации, сам, на автопилоте доехал.  
Он не знал, куда идти, и не мог ничего толком объяснить сестре, сидящей за толстым пуленепробиваемым стеклом. Сэм выталкивал беспомощные, жалкие слова — «молодой», «Дин», «зеленые глаза», «красивый». Сестра смотрела удивленно, а в какой-то момент ее взгляд вдруг изменился — она поняла, о ком говорит Сэм. Так смотрят на сбитых машинами умирающих бродячих собак — и жалко, и сделать ничего нельзя. Пожалела.  
Сэма.  
Сочувствовала, но все равно не пускала, закрыла душу от жалкого лепета: «Брат, брат». И тогда Сэм мысленно потянулся к разуму девушки. Он впервые делал это на ком-то невинном, непричастном — влиял, используя это дерьмо. Насиловал разум.  
В голове снова начала раскручиваться боль, но внушение подействовало — девушка пошла по коридору. Сэма почти трясло. Он вынужден был идти размеренно, неторопливо, подстраиваясь под скорость немного заторможенной медсестры. А хотелось бежать, бежать, казалось, что если двигаться быстрее — станет легче.  
На втором этаже в восьмой палате Сэм наяву провалился в собственный кошмар.  
Дин бился на кровати, он не мог кричать, лишь хрипел сорванными связками, на бинтах расплывались алые пятна, а сердечный монитор… сердечный монитор…  
И Сэм закричал вместо Дина:  
— Это мой брат, пустите, это мой брат!  
Его не пускали, крепко вцепились в плечи, в какой-то момент Сэм почувствовал укол.  
Врач, не обращая внимания на суету, все пытался вставить в горло Дина дыхательную трубку.  
Дин рванулся дико, обреченно, подключичный катетер выскочил, по груди потекла кровь. Монитор завис, показывая ровную линию.  
— Нельзя сюда, сюда нельзя… нельзя…  
Нельзя?  
Сэм раскинул руки…

Возвращение блудного Сэма. 

Когда кто-то выходит из комы, говорят, что «он пришел в себя».  
Дин из комы, может, и вышел, а вот в себя ни хрена не пришел. Так и остался болтаться в каком-то чертовом ничто между валяющейся на кровати тушкой и потолком. Дин даже представил себе этот потолок — низкий, серо-желтый, облупленный. Открыть глаза, чтобы найти десять отличий реальности от воображаемой картинки, Дин не мог. Веки не поднималась.  
В голове звучали голоса, а, стоп, не в голове! Как раз вне головы.  
Звуки отстойно искажались, то истончаясь, то опускаясь до глухого, жутковатого буханья, и Дин никого не мог узнать. А может, и не было знакомых возле его постели. Действительно, подумаешь, событие какое — Дин Винчестер снова не сдох. Та еще радость.  
И кажется, что-то случилось с головой: он ни хрена не понимал, о чем трещат эти милые люди во внешнем мире, от него ускользал смысл слов. Может, Дин на зомби охотился, и охота прошла малость неудачно? Последние мозги растерял.  
— …посторонние… психиатрия… не допускаются, — возмущенно бубнил незнакомец Номер Раз.  
— …я не… со мной он… спокойнее… — этот голос Дину понравился чуть больше, потому что…  
А, черт, почему-то.  
— …да… вмешиваться… лечение… — Номер Первый немного злился.  
Или много — орал так, что у Дина тупо застучало в голове.  
— …неправомерное применение силы… суд…  
Голос Номер Два тоже испортился — зазвучал резче, звонче, отдавался вспышками под опущенными веками.  
— …да он… навредить… неправомерное? Крючкотвор!  
Не надо, не надо, Первый, миленький, не кричи.  
Пожалуйста!  
— …стой, не трогай доктора… Идиот!  
О, Третий, а ты еще кто такой? И что же вы все так орете?  
Пожалейте же меня, а? Пожалуйста, тише, тише, пожалуйста…  
Взрыв!  
Это дверь, просто дверь хлопнула, а Дина разметало.  
Не собрать.  
Голова… голова… голова… Ой, голова-а-а! И ноги. Блядь! Да что же это?  
Ровный писк, которого Дин раньше вообще не замечал, вдруг взбесился и ввинтился в уши, в мозг. А вот этот тонкий скулеж, это уже, похоже, был он сам, распрекрасный Дин Винчестер. Фу, позор, позор. Винчестеры не скулят, не скулят, не…  
Скулят, когда кроме боли не остается ничего.  
Ласковые, прохладные руки прошлись по лбу, макушке, Дин замычал и потянулся за таким приятным прикосновением.  
— Болит, Дин, да? Сейчас, сейчас, я увеличу дозу. Потерпи. Скоро легче станет, потерпи, потерпи…  
Ведь могут же, когда захотят, а?  
Мягко как говорит, негромко, хорошо. Зачем же раньше было так орать? И ведь бред какой: в этом ласковом голосе почудился Дину Сэм. Фигня, конечно. Сэм так не умел, Сэм был профи только по «не нужен».  
Голос что-то приговаривал — тепло, успокаивающе, Дин забил на смысл, сосредоточился на звуке, несущем покой. Боль постепенно уходила, сменяясь мутной усталостью, Дин почти засыпал, когда почувствовал, как легла на грудь ладонь. Показалось правильным поднять свою руку — чертовски тяжелую и слабую — и покрепче прижать чужую ладонь к сердцу, вот так, пусть будет. Так лучше.  
Все эти голоса, ощущения, даже кошмарная боль говорили об одном — Дин Винчестер снова выжил, удачливый сукин сын.  
Счаст-блядь-ливчик.

~ ~ ~

У этих Диновых дерьмовых сиделок, посетителей или кем они там были обнаружилась отвратительная привычка: разговаривать прямо рядом с его кроватью.  
Разбудили, вытащили из забытья, а там хорошо было — темно, тепло, не болело ничего, и ласковая рука на груди. А они вот снова, снова… Общаются, блин!  
— Торговый автомат в вестибюле, в нем сэндвичи. Мальчик, я не хочу тебя тут видеть полчаса, — этот ворчливый голос Дин не узнал.  
А, нет, узнал. Третий.  
— Бобби, но…  
О! Ласковый Второй. Эй, парень, нафига тебе сэндвичи? Жрать надо меньше, лучше останься, а?  
— Никакого «но»!  
Ворчун! Точно, никакой он не Третий, он — Старый Ворчун. И звучал ворчун, как пенопласт по стеклу — б-р-р-р.  
— За эту неделю ты фунтов пять потерял. А ты, откровенно говоря, и так здоровьем не блистал. Ты уверен, что Дин оценит твою героическую голодную смерть на табуретке возле его кровати?  
Пять фунтов за неделю? Эй, Ласковый, ну-ка вали к торговым автоматам! Ворчун прав — Дин не оценит, совсем не оценит! Дин этот вообще от смертей не в особом восторге.  
— Но, Бобби...  
Да что ж ты упрямый такой, Ласковый?! Переименую в осла!  
— Засунь свое ослиное упрямство в жопу. Тебе еще нужно помыться, от тебя несет. И переодеться, а для этого в магазин выйти — ты же без вещей, я смотрел, багажник пустой.  
— Совсем пустой? А?.. — кажется, Ласковый растерялся.  
— И «а» — тоже нет. Ты, блин, сдурел совсем? Оружие в мотеле бросил!  
Оружие? Ласковый бросил оружие? Не-е-ет, Ласковый, ты не осел, ты — долбоеб.  
— Бобби, я… я не помню. Как собирался, не помню, как ехал. Ничего.  
— Что… совсем? Это же часов восемь. Твою мать…  
— Ноль, прочерк, — Ласковый зазвенел раздражением. — Отключился во время твоего звонка, включился тут перед приемным. Все.  
— Идиот! — простонал Ворчун. — Ладно, разберусь.  
Он вернулся к приказному тону:  
— Тем более: еда, душ. Быстро!  
Правильно, браво, отлично, Ворчун! Дин голосует за! Дайте Дину бюллетень, он галочку поставит. Вор-чун, Вор-чун! А ты, Ласковый, получишь, когда Дин очнется совсем. Надо же — оружие он забыл и восемь часов!  
Дверь не хлопнула — ну вот, Дин же знал, что парень хороший — а аккуратно бесшумно закрылась.  
В палате стало тихо и свежо — Ворчун окно открыл. Ладно, мужик, ты тоже ничего. Дин глубоко вдохнул сладкий, влажный после дождя воздух. Хорошо.  
Хорошо.  
Жив.  
Даже подумать о себе «счастливчик» получилось без иронии, действительно же повезло — последнее, что он помнил, как догнал призрака. Тварь прошла сквозь его тело, и Дин перестал быть человеком. А может, и вообще перестал быть. Так что — даже существовать в его ситуации уже охрененный плюс.  
Скрипнул стул, а Дин, наконец, смог приоткрыть глаза. И сразу увидел потолок — конечно, высокий, свежеотремонтированный, белоснежный, потом повернул немного голову — ветер шевелил жалюзи, и небо синело так отчаянно, что даже слезы на глаза наворачивались. Мог ведь больше не увидеть этого, синего.  
Постепенно возвращалось ощущение собственного тела. Руки болели, ноги тоже, хорошо — болят, значит, на месте. Ой, а это что? Катетер в члене? И мочеприемник? Вселенная — за что?  
Дин попробовал пошевелиться и, надо же, — получилось. Еще чуть-чуть повернул голову и сначала увидел кепку — потертую, грязную, а потом память начала играть с ним в странные игры: первым вспомнилось не имя, а бейсбольная рукавица и запах мокрого песка и травы.  
Бобби Сингер, вот кто это был.  
Дину было восемь, и автосвалка представлялась ему самым чудесным местом на планете. Он прожил у Бобби пару месяцев, старый ворчун отлавливал его среди древних жестянок и тащил на бейсбольное поле — учил кидать и ловить мяч, даже перчатку подарил. Перчатка пахла кожей, от травы на коленях оставались зеленые пятна, а вымывать из волос песок по вечерам было очень весело.  
Бобби Сингер, надо же.  
Дин уже хотел позвать Бобби, когда что-то случилось. Спокойствие сменилось паникой, вдруг подумалось, что он забыл что-то важное, главное. Точно, да как же он мог? Ему же идти нужно, он отлеживается в бело-никелевом блестящем раю, а ему — надо.  
Идти.  
Искать.  
Идт-и-и-и!  
Дин поскреб по груди, пытаясь подцепить вялыми пальцами датчики. Те не поддались. Собственная слабость так взбесила Дина, что он рванул провода. Ровный писк приборов сменился истеричными сериями — сердце то частило, то проваливалось, Дин дергался в прижимающих его к кровати крепких руках. Он будто горел, даже открыть рот и закричать не получалось, в мозгу билось: надо идти, надо идти! Надо! Идти!  
Почему-то казалось — если двигаться, станет легче.  
Дин стал подниматься.  
— Нет, мальчик, нет, — жесткие ладони давили на плечи, мешали, мешали! — Ну, что ты? Ты же вредишь себе! В этот раз тебе быстро отсюда не сбежать… Что? Надо еще подлечиться, а потом мы с Сэмом тебя заберем. Спокойно, спокойно! Дин! Дин!  
Качнулись жалюзи от порыва сквозняка — открылась дверь.  
— Сэм, скорее!  
На грудь снова легла ладонь — та самая, Дин помнил, — весь огонь словно перетек в нее, и сразу стало легко и спокойно.  
— Дин, чувак, ну что ты, а? Плохо? Болит? Воды?  
Ласковый голос. Голос Сэма.  
Не было никакого бреда, был настоящий разреальнейший Сэм, и, похоже, его голос влиял напрямую на сердечный ритм Дина — долбаный писк монитора постепенно выравнивался.  
Дин вцепился в руку Сэма, впитывая ощущение: больше никуда не надо, он нашел. Откуда-то взялись силы открыть глаза — Сэм улыбался дрожащей улыбкой, такой знакомый, будто не прошло чертовой прорвы времени. Будто никто не говорил «не нужен».  
— Дин, Дин, привет, привет, Дин. Ты как? Как ты? Воды, а? Дать попить?  
Дин серьезно задумался — а как он? И не понял. Одно знал, что пить он точно не хочет.  
— А пожрать что-то можно?  
Ой, мамочки, это его голос?  
Сэм засмеялся — негромко и очень близко, прямо в ухо, мочку обдало теплым, щекотным дыханием.  
— Пудинг, Дин. Есть ванильный и сливочный. Ты какой хочешь?  
От Сэма пахло жареной картошкой, а Дину, он, значит, предлагал пудинг? Издевался, точно.  
Хоть бы уж шоколадный.  
Дин тяжело вздохнул, смиряясь с неправильным пудингом.  
— Давай ванильный, — печально произнес он.  
Ванильный пудинг оказался вкусным, очень вкусным.  
Вот только Дин не удержал ложку, вот только Сэму пришлось его кормить.  
Ебаный стыд.  
— Как ты мне говорил, когда я был маленький? Самолет садится? Давай, Дин, он садится… — будто Дина действительно нужно было уговаривать есть.  
Он бы и еще поел, ой, и поел бы, да только глотание, как выяснилось, ужасно утомительный процесс, глаза сами собой закрывались, и Дин начал проваливаться в ватную пустоту.  
На лицо капнуло теплым.  
— Прости, прости, — забормотал Сэм и провел пальцами по щеке Дина.  
Блядь! Дин выдернул себя из беспамятства. Сэм!  
У Сэма тряслись губы, это было очень неправильно, нельзя допускать, чтобы Сэмми плакал! Дин поднапрягся, поднял руку, вытер Сэму лицо. Тот улыбнулся сквозь слезы, перехватил ладонь Дина, сжал, коснулся губами большого синяка на запястье. Это было совершенно по-девчоночьи, и нужно было отобрать руку и рассказать Сэму, что это по-девчоночьи. Но Дин не стал. Он закрыл глаза, уже не теряя сознание, а спокойно засыпая.  
— Все будет хорошо, — далеко-далеко, близко-близко шептал Сэм Дину в ладонь. — Теперь у нас все будет хорошо. Теперь все будет хорошо.  
Что значит — будет?  
Уже хорошо.

~ ~ ~

Хорошо — всегда ненадолго, уж это-то о жизни Дин отлично знал.  
Когда он, наконец, очнулся настолько, что выдернул руку из лапищи Сэма — да затекла уже, пусти! — Бобби спросил:  
— На что охотился?  
— Арканзасский странник, — коротко ответил Дин.  
Бобби завелся мгновенно — сорвал с головы кепку, кинул на пол и вцепился в остатки волос.  
— Придурок! — рявкнул он.  
Все размеры эпического проеба Дина Бобби донес до вселенной в таких выражениях, что Дин заслушался. И бедного раненого Дина не пожалел, а тому смеяться было больно, между прочим. Хотя, смеялся Дин недолго, пока не осознал, как налажал. Бобби очень убедительно говорил. И красочно. Потрясающий у мужика был словарный запас.  
— Бобби, не надо, ну Бобби! — Сэм покраснел и посмотрел на Бобби этим своим взглядом, от которого хотелось удовлетворить любое желание Сэма, хоть Луну с неба достать.  
Но Бобби — кремень, не поддался.  
— Пожалей его еще! — проскрипел Бобби. — Не-е-ет уж, пусть слушает. По-дурости же чуть не угробился!  
Сэм угрюмо замолчал, но снова положил руку на плечо Дина. От ладони расходилось тепло, и ругань Бобби казалась менее обидной.  
Хотелось верить руке, а не тем, давним словам. «Не нужен» снова всплыло в памяти. Нет, на фиг, потом. Сейчас Дину слишком важна рука на плече.  
— Я знаю, что отец вас воспитал своеобразно. Но, Дин, ты уже вырос. Ты не ребенок, тебе, блядь, скоро тридцатник! И ты знаешь, что существует сообщество охотников, существует, мать твою, информация, залежи информации! Да, охотники иногда сталкиваются с неизвестным. Но Арканзасский странник не относится к таковому. Это тварь, на которую охотились столетиями, которую столетиями же описывали. И лучше всего о нем известны две вещи. Первое — странника невозможно уничтожить. Он не привязан ни к чему материальному, он — идея пути, движения к цели. И второе. Он безопасен, пока к нему не прикасаешься.  
— Я… я его догнал и… — прохрипел Дин, вспоминая.  
— Да не важно — схватил ли ты его за плечо или просто тронул рукав пальто. Как только ты его коснулся, ты стал Странником. У Странника нет чувств, памяти, желаний, у него даже инстинкты отключаются — он не ест, не пьет, лишь идет к цели. Где-то по пути его живое тело умирает от истощения, но Странника это не останавливает, он продолжает идти.  
Век живи — век учись, а если живешь не век, а двадцать восемь лет — учись еще интенсивнее. Действительно, мальчишка, щенок самоуверенный, полез, не разбираясь, сдох бы ни за что.  
От руки Сэма больше не шло тепло, от нее исходила, передаваясь каждой клетке тела Дина, дрожь — мелкого натурально трясло. Фигово. У Сэма же воображение ого-го, он уже наверняка представил себе скелет, обтянутый кожей, в придорожном лесочке.  
Дин сгреб рубашку на боку Сэма, поймал больной взгляд и четко сказал:  
— Прекрати. Не случилось ничего.  
Сэм потянулся, коснулся ладонью перевязанных ног Дина и глухо, вызывающе переспросил:  
— Ничего? Это — ничего?  
— Ничего, — твердо повторил Дин.  
А что? Живой же. Совсем счастливчик, вот сегодня даже катетер вытащат, можно будет мочиться в лоток, тьфу ты, в утку. Так что никак Дин не мог согласиться с трагическим выражением в Сэмовых очах.  
Сэм выдохнул, мотнул головой, но видно решил, что не время спорить, и спросил у Бобби:  
— А как Дин от этого избавился?  
А руку не опустил, так и держал на щиколотке, он вообще Дина истрогал: то макушки коснется, то плеча, то вот так, по перевязанным ногам ладонью пройдет легонько. Нет, Сэм всегда был немного сентиментальным, но чтобы вот так — не случалось у них такого никогда. В последний их совместный год, в Сэмовы семнадцать, тот чуть ли не шарахался от Дина, и не тронь его, и ничего не скажи, а тут — как прорвало. Что удивительно — Дину не хотелось Сэма одергивать, не хотелось и все тут.  
Если бы от передозировки сарказма можно было окочуриться, Сэм бы упал замертво, Бобби постарался:  
— Ты же умный, сам поймешь.  
Ага, Сэм — умный. И он понял, раньше Дина понял, тот в принципе пока с большим скрипом соображал.  
— Он… пришел. К цели пришел.  
— Точно, — с удовольствием протянул Бобби. — Вернее, цель к нему… хм… ворвалась в палату, как термоядерная бомба.  
Вот оно как. Сэм. Целью Странника-Дина было найти Сэма, прийти к Сэму.  
— О, смотри-ка, оба поняли. В общем, Сэм, когда ты появился рядом, Дина и попустило. Он тебя нашел. Конечно, скорее, ты его, но такие нюансы призрака не интересуют. Дин спасен, призрак ушел, остаточные явления, как два часа назад, когда его без тебя снова закоротило, скорее, дурная привычка и исчезнут совсем, ноги заживут, ума не прибавится. Все?  
Дин оскорбился. Сэм обиделся. Дин — на «ум», Сэм — на «бомбу».  
— Почему бомба-то? — мрачно пробормотал Сэм.  
Бобби, хмыкнул.  
— А ты бы на себя со стороны поглядел, — Бобби улыбался, но Дин зуб давал, что было ему совсем не весело.  
А у Сэма мгновенно изменились взгляд и голос, стали резкими, напряженными, он тяжело так бухнул, глухо:  
— А ты? Видел? Видел? Как? Ты же позже приехал.  
— Видео, — негромко ответил Бобби. — Это очень продвинутая больница, Сэм. И отделение специфическое, психиатрия. Тут в палатах камеры натыканы, за буйными наблюдать. В общем, покопался я в местном архиве видеонаблюдения. Они не слишком долго записи хранят, но самое интересное я посмотрел. Любопытно.  
Психиатрия. Буйные. У Дина внутри поселился кусок льда — что он еще натворил?  
— Ты его?.. — почему-то насмерть испуганно спросил Сэм.  
— Да потер я кассету, потер, — проворчал Бобби.  
Бобби поднялся и пошел к двери, остановился и, уже выходя, подмигнул Дину. М-да, кажется, Дин скоро посмотрит «потертое» Бобби Сингером видео. И, кажется, он не так уж уверен, что хочет его смотреть.  
Оказывается, Бобби позитивно действовал на атмосферу в палате. Стоило ему выйти, она тут же испортилась: Дину показалось, что посреди комнаты стоит гроб со свежим покойником, настолько эта блядская атмосфера стала напряженной. И Дин знал, как того мертвеца звали при жизни. «Не нужен» его звали, вот такое оригинальное имечко.  
Сэм задумался, невидяще хмуро смотрел в окно, Дину не нравились глубокие складки возле рта Сэма — мальчишка же совсем, не должно быть у него таких опущенных углов губ, такого темного, тяжелого взгляда.  
Дин завозился в кровати, повернулся, задел ступней бортик и не смог сдержать стон. Сэм включился, засуетился — воды? поесть? картошки? тебе уже можно, хочешь?  
Жалел, Дин понял это очень определенно. Сэм его трудно, мучительно жалел.  
Дину не нравилось: только не это чувство, только не от Сэма.  
— Свалить отсюда хочу, — грубо ответил он. — И я тут под настоящим именем, а страховка, а деньги, и как вообще?  
Сэм покраснел так, что Дин понял: сейчас ему будут врать. Он приготовился услышать нечто фантастическое, но — ха! Сэм не подготовился, и ложь получилась наивной и беспомощной, Дин навскидку смог бы выдать десяток версий гораздо изобретательнее.  
— Я там… это… работал, — забормотал Сэм. — Страховые взносы, у меня хорошая страховка, не думай об этом…  
Дин даже зажмурился от удовольствия — представил себе, как припрет Сэма к стенке, заставит говорить, узнает правду.  
Ага, два раза!  
Лицо Сэма приобрело Второе_убийственное_выражение. Первым было просительное, так неудачно опробованное недавно на Бобби. Дин снова немного поуважал Бобби Сингера — сам он противиться отчаянному «пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста» в глазах мелкого не мог никогда.  
Вторым было вот это: Сэм упирался. Врастал в землю руками и ногами, а зубы сжимал на шее мироздания для повышения устойчивости.  
Сдвинуть с места Сэма, прихватившего за горло Вселенную? Да вы что?  
Дин вздохнул и сменил тему:  
— Когда мы отсюда свалим? — требовательно спросил он.  
Первое_убийственное_выражение — да что за день невезучий такой, Сэм использовал весь свой арсенал! — и:  
— Ди-и-ин, ну тебе пока нельзя! С ногами… не очень, мы не справимся вне больницы. Опасность инфекции, и ты очень истощен… и…  
Если отбросить обтекаемую форму — слабак ты, Дин. Обидно было, между прочим.  
— Я тебя понял, — Дин отвернулся и услышал, как Сэм судорожно перевел дыхание.  
Дин дернулся, блядь, но он ведь и хотел разделить обиду, чтобы херово было не только ему? Разделил. Теперь Сэму тоже было плохо, но почему-то и Дину стало еще хуже.  
Матрас прогнулся, Сэм сел рядом, бедром прижался. Сразу потеплело на сердце — не сердится! — и налились свинцом веки. Какой-то чертов условный рефлекс: Сэм рядом, Сэм греет, значит, можно отдыхать.  
Как же быстро Дин привык. Он же просто сдохнет, когда Сэм снова уедет.  
— Поспи, Дин, — шепнул Сэм. — Не думай ни о чем, поспи.  
Словно у Сэма в руках был пульт управления Дином.  
Щелк.

~ ~ ~

Дин был паинькой целых четыре дня: выполнял все указания врача, трижды в день заглатывал горсти веселых разноцветных пилюлек и капсул, ел все, что Сэм в него запихивал — даже дурацкий салат! — пил много молочных коктейлей, покорно ссал в судно, для чего звал ладную сестричку. В общем, старательно и послушно восстанавливался.  
Четыре дня! И кто бы сказал, что Дин Винчестер не пример смирения и долготерпения?  
На пятый день Дин решил, что его ногам придется выдержать поход в сортир. И он дошел, и даже не особо подвывал в процессе. Когда сунул голову под струю воды, испытал почти оргазм. Мысленный, если что.  
Дин снял больничную рубашку и протер грудь и руки влажным полотенцем. Счастье становилось почти эйфорическим.  
А вот в зеркало на себя старался смотреть поменьше, хватило пары мимолетных взглядов — глаза ввалились, кожа серая, пятна веснушек на носу и щеках, как признаки какой-то заразной болезни. И ребра напрашивались на пересчет.  
Счастье получилось недолгим: на пороге ванной Дин понял, что обратно не дойдет. Кровать казалась недостижимой, а под ногами кто-то развел небольшой костер. Хорошо, что вошел Сэм, вернее, конечно — плохо, что вошел Сэм. Но лучше Сэм, чем валяние под стенкой на полу.  
До кровати Дина донесли — с их последней охоты мелкий еще подрос. Совсем не мелкий, за плечи и под колени держал Дина уверенно, крепко. Можно было, конечно, поискать в этом какой-то позитив, ну хотя бы: «Когда еще на руках носить будут?» — да только не искалось. Дин понял, насколько он слаб. Он представил себе еще недели перевязок, судна, молочных коктейлей, и его дернуло черной тоской. Не из-за коктейлей, конечно, из-за унизительной, тупой зависимости.  
Сэм уловил настроение, устроил Дина удобнее на кровати.  
— Ты больше не зови Лори, если захочешь… ну, это, — краснея, пробурчал он. — Я же тут почти всегда. Буду тебя водить в ванную.  
И Дин поступил невероятно — смирился. Нет, не из-за слабости, в конце концов, не в первый и не в последний раз.  
Из-за Сэма.  
«Не нужен» все еще всплывало в голове, когда Дин видел брата, и все казалось — Дин поправится, и Сэм испарится как утренний туман. А Дин… Дин же чуть не сдох неделю назад, правда? Он и сейчас еще был болен, да?  
Так можно ему еще хоть одну неделю Сэма?  
— Просто сам не ходи, ладно? — попросил Сэм. — Только подживать начало.  
Сэм бережно коснулся щиколоток, а Дин криво усмехнулся:  
— Ничего, Сэм. Зато когда ты меня еще на руках носить будешь?  
И тут Сэм покраснел, господи, даже шея заалела, и на ключицах в вырезе футболки пятна зацвели.  
— Захочешь — всегда буду, — едва слышно буркнул он и выскочил за дверь.  
Не может быть, Дину послышалось.

~ ~ ~

Дин не знал, как Сэму позволили поселиться в палате.  
Заботу Сэма принимать было проще, в конце концов, они ведь друг друга и не так видели. В палату поставили раскладушку — Дин злился и орал, что она слишком короткая, волновался, что Сэм не высыпается. И слишком мало ест — вон футболка болтается! И дергается по поводу и без — Дин же не инвалид, его уже не надо с ложки кормить!  
Дин знал, почему психует, — они ведь не поговорили. Нет, даже не так. Когда Дин не спал — а вырубало его часто — они болтали не затыкаясь. Сэм много улыбался, Дин подначивал, дразнился. Они смотрели дневное телевидение — каждую гребаную передачу, каждое шоу, смеялись над дурацкими фильмами ужасов и старыми комедиями, Сэм притащил как-то строго запрещенные гамбургеры и бутылку пива: распили ее на двоих. И Сэм позволял Дину выбирать телевизионные каналы и не ругался из-за порнухи.  
Кажется, Дин был благодарен Арканзасскому Страннику.  
Но во всем этом бесконечном трепе, смехе и разделенной радости дневных сериалов не случилось главного разговора: что произошло полтора года назад, когда Сэм цедил в трубку «не нужен», какого хрена его перемкнуло в блядском мотеле два года назад, с чего Сэм вообще сорвался в Калифорнию шесть лет назад.  
И это только верхушка, и только о Сэме. А ведь была еще подводная часть долбаного айсберга из недоговорок, секретов и запретных тем — о Дине. И все это дерьмо грозило потопить то теплое, важное, что появлялось между ними, когда они, откинувшись на одну подушку, ржали над уморительными гримасами Чарли Чаплина.  
«Не нужен»?  
Да как в это поверить? Вот же, сидит рядом, ноги гладит, и — «не нужен»?  
Не мог же Дин настолько ловко врать себе?  
Или — мог?

~ ~ ~

— Но ты точно будешь в порядке?  
— Мамочка! — провозгласил Дин. — Я уже два дня могу сам дойти до унитаза, жратвы ты мне оставил не на один вечер, а на неделю, минимум, вода есть, и даже канистра святой. И пакетик соли фунта на три. Сэм, тебе не кажется, что ты перегибаешь?  
— Но, Дин, я же волнуюсь.  
И-и-и, Смертельное Оружие Номер Раз-з-з — щенячьи глазки, приподнятые бровки и вся скорбь Вселенной во взгляде.  
А Дин не дрогнет, не дрогнет, нет, нет, не...  
Ладно, давай еще коробку патронов, и нож возьму, вот видишь — под подушку кладу. Доволен?  
Сэм еще поныл минут пять, но все же ушел — готовить к выходу Дина из госпиталя вещи, документы и главное — пригнать машину. В дверях оглянулся, придурок. Дин даже глаза закатил — вали уже!  
У него, между прочим, дело было. Важное.  
Два дня назад курьер принес пакет от Бобби. К счастью, Сэма в палате не было и не пришлось объяснять, откуда у Дина такая замечательная видеокассета.  
А она действительно оказалась замечательной.  
В общем, прикоснулся Дин к прекрасному. Сначала понять не мог, зачем Бобби ему прислал: неужели только урока ради, чтобы Дин получше запомнил, как выглядят самоуверенные придурки, забивающие на сбор информации? Так у Дина вроде и так не получилось бы забыть — ноги вечерами все еще горели, хоть снова скули.  
Дин всегда думал, что относительно крут, но происходящее на экране отрезвляло. Он даже не мог себе представить, как будет после этого посмотреть в глаза Бобби, Сэму, девочкам из приемного отделения. Он-то думал, что его человеческое достоинство унижает поданное судно.  
Смешно.  
Слова «человеческое достоинство» к тому, что билось на кровати, были неприменимы — в нем ничего человеческого не было. Тело выламывалось часами, пока ему в капельницу не добавляли снотворное и оно не отключалось. Судя по распяленному рту, Дин — нет! Дин отказывался считать «это» собой — беспрестанно орал. В глазах не было ни проблеска мысли или чувства. Тело дергалось, вопило, пыталось выкрутиться из ремней, рвалось, отказывалось принимать пищу, пока однажды ему не вкатили наркоз и не вставили зонд в нос и трубку в член.  
Наверное, кому-то другому было бы страшно видеть себя в таком состоянии. Дин испытывал отчаянный, беспредельный стыд.  
Феерический, тупой мудак.  
Дин тер запястья, с которых еще не сошли синяки от ремней, и хотел отключить воспроизведение, перестать мучить себя, но отчего-то смотрел-смотрел-смотрел.  
О нем заботились. О нем хорошо заботились. Милые медсестрички гладили его по голове в попытке достучаться, принести облегчение, молодой врач жалостливо накрывал ладонью его руку, и Дина бросало в краску: было неловко перед этими людьми, которые так искренне и сильно хотели ему помочь.  
К концу записи Дин старался не смотреть на кровать: наблюдать со стороны, как мучительно умирает собственное тело, было… неприятно.  
Как Бобби сказал — термоядерная бомба? Не очень точное сравнение, бомба все же подчиняется человеку, а Сэм… Сэм казался стихией. Цунами или торнадо. Дин однажды видел торнадо — очень страшно, да, как Сэм.  
Сэм обрушился.  
В нем не было ничего от привычного родного Сэмми. Волосы стояли дыбом, даже разряды вроде проскакивали, темный огромный зрачок разлился на всю радужку, Дину мерещилось, что он выплеснул и за края, зачерняя белок, из носа толчками хлестала кровь, и на футболке темнели пятна.  
Сэма пробовали остановить, еще бы, кажется, даже попытались сделать какой-то укол.  
А Сэм склонил голову и развел руки…

Дин с ужасом смотрел, как медсестры оставляли лекарства, инструменты и спокойно, неторопливо, с пустыми лицами покидали палату, как молодой врач уронил дыхательную трубку и задумчиво вышел, как санитар бросил реанимационный набор и побрел к двери.  
И Сэм остался один. Если не считать полутруп на кровати.  
Сэм опустил руки. Волосы упали ему на лоб, скрыли лицо. Он с полминуты постоял, тяжело, загнанно дыша, потом попытался сделать шаг. И не смог — рухнул на колени. До кровати он добирался долго и почти ползком. Добрался, нашарил ремень на запястье Дина, расстегнул.  
И Дин пожалел, что не помнит.  
Не помнит, как Сэм его обнимал, укачивал, трогал губами макушку. Успокаивались мониторы, сменилась четким рисунком ровная линия, начала ритмично подниматься и опускаться грудь — забилось сердце, задышало самостоятельно тело.  
Оно становилось Дином.  
Сэм на экране затыкал себе кулаком рот, словно пытался загнать обратно крик, потом лег на кровать, уложил Дина на себя, уткнулся носом в растрепанные волосы, пачкая их своей кровью.  
Дин просмотрел этот момент раз пять, чувствуя себя херовым эгоистом и придурочно улыбаясь.  
Страшный термоядерный Сэм его любил.  
Бесконечно.

И грянул день двадцать второй. 

Если бы Дина спросили, какой вопрос завтра он задаст Сэму первым, он бы заорал:  
— Какого хрена было с этим «не нужен»?!  
Ага, Дин был немного на том разговоре зациклен, он испортил ему полтора года жизни, так что да, Дин отчаянно хотел ответов.  
Откровенно говоря, он и на призрака-то полез поэтому. Вспомнил и решил — какого черта? Для кого себя беречь? Он же не нужен.  
После видео даже думать стыдно было.  
Поверил. Идиот.  
Вторым вопросом стало бы гениальное:  
— А что это было вообще?  
Если обойтись без пафосных сравнений — Сэм на видео был не совсем человеком. Или совсем не человеком.  
Откровение, не такое, конечно, потрясающее, как «а Сэм-то меня любит», но тоже стоившее разговора.  
Поэтому Дин позвонил Бобби.  
И из миллиона вероятных первых вопросов задал самый важный — тот, который жрал изнутри и мешал дышать:  
— Чем эта херня Сэму грозит?  
Нет, он не ждал, что Бобби сразу ответит, и собирался побороться за информацию и поумолять, но Сингер мучить его не стал, ответил очень серьезно и печально:  
— Пока что ему грозит физическое истощение, мальчишка себя загоняет. Это локально. А глобально — если бы я знал. Джон тебе ничего не говорил?  
— Ничего, — Дин стиснул губы.  
«Каким видом монстра ты станешь, маленький Сэмми?» Да, папа?  
Хороший вопрос.  
Пьяные бредни Джона перед отъездом Сэма в колледж всегда казались Дину лишь бреднями. Да и не вспоминал он особо тот вечер, не мазохист же он — снова и снова переживать момент расставания. Впрочем, если признаться хотя бы себе, первое время оно вспоминалось само. Стоило глаза закрыть, начинал звучать в голове собственный истерический вопль «Да уйди ты!» и мерещилась спина Сэма — как он уходил по дороге, как горбились виной и обидой его плечи. Дин долго не мог себе простить, что не догнал, не обнял, не снял с плеч груз. Не рюкзак, нет, эту долбаную вину. Не сказал: «Горжусь тобой, иди, строй свою жизнь, будь счастлив».  
В общем, Дин понял, что говорить надо не с Бобби, а с Сэмом. Но как начать такой разговор? Наверное, как-то торжественно, не на бегу, не мимоходом, сесть рядом, посмотреть в глаза и…  
И.  
В этом месте фантазия маятником летела к исходной точке — Дин не знал, как начать. Не спрашивать же: «Ну, и каким видом монстра ты стал, Сэмми?».  
Так что, когда Сэм ввалился в палату с длинным, длинным-длинным-длинным, списком лекарств и одеждой для Дина — джинсы, оле-оле-оле, любимые джинсы!!! — тот не спросил ни-че-го.  
Успеется.  
Или нет.  
Они выбрались из больницы… как-то. И вопрос «как?» пополнил Динов бесконечный список. Действительно, все происходило странно — никто их ни о чем не спросил, их словно и не заметили, уехали и уехали. Сэм не прятался: он катил кресло по центру коридора, а взгляды медсестер, докторов, посетителей будто огибали их.  
А когда они вышли за порог больницы, Дин забыл обо всем.  
Она стояла прямо там — такая красивая, что аж слезы на глаза наворачивались. Дин выбрался из кресла, доковылял до Импалы, ощупал бамперы, осмотрел дверцы, сунулся в салон.  
— Уединиться с ней не хочешь? — язвительно спросил Сэм.  
— Он ничего не понимает, Детка, — пожаловался машине Дин.  
Он был доволен — Детка сверкала чистотой, поблескивала хромированными частями, не пахла чужими руками, только шампунем — ее недавно бережно вымыли. Дин бросил на Сэма вопросительный взгляд — у Сэма светились алым уши.  
Он мыл ее сам, понял Дин. Не на мойке, сам.  
Не просто вымыл — позаботился.  
В багажнике Сэм тоже похозяйничал. Сваленную грудой коллекцию оружия, аккуратист чертов, выложил по линеечке и ранжиру, ну да ладно, об этом Дин говорить не будет, просто проследит, чтобы его вещи скорее вернулись на свои места, вернее, на отсутствие мест. Но все это потом, а пока Дин Сэма горячо поблагодарил.  
Сэм смущался и вообще выглядел очень трогательно. Вот только одежда на нем болталась, и, кажется, за пару последних недель те пять потерянных фунтов, о которых говорил Бобби, превратились в десять. Дину хотелось Сэму врезать, а потом накормить. Или сначала накормить, а врезать потом, когда поздоровеет.  
Несмотря на висящую одежду и общую бледность, Сэм Дина за руль не пустил. Поглядел сурово, еще и пальцем у виска покрутил. Ничего, Дин Сэму и это припомнит. Зато Детка, дорога, Сэм.  
Это было похоже на гребаное возвращение в детство.  
До конечной цели — Су-Фолса — они в первый день не добрались. Через два часа Дину ехать надело. Блин, да он вымотался чуть не до обморока — почти не мог сидеть, сползал, и Сэм смотрел на него тревожно и снова жалостливо. На себя бы в зеркало глянул, сучка!  
В общем, доехали всего-то до Мизулы. Сэм не стал экономить на мотеле, а у Дина не хватило сил на споры, он только бросил на мелкого грозный взгляд, совершенно того не впечатливший. Так что в их распоряжении на всю ночь оказались блестящая сантехника, белые полотенца — халат, Сэм? халат? ни-ког-да! — и новенькие ортопедические матрасы.  
Дин отвык от такой роскоши, весь последний год чаще в машине ночевал, спина спасибо не говорила, зато кошелек был доволен. Отец охотился сам, Сэм охотился сам. Ну и Дин тоже. Сам. И спал в машине, а зачем Дину-самому особый комфорт?  
Правильно — не нужен.  
Он немного полежал, потом встал и поковылял к Детке, просто так, по боку погладить.  
— Дин, не ходи много, тебе отдыхать нужно, — окликнул Сэм.  
— Не делай из меня идиота! — огрызнулся Дин.  
Конечно, нефиг Сэму из Дина идиота делать! Дин сам справится.  
«Отдыхал» он целый час — покопался в моторе, поворошил оружие в багажнике, устроил все по собственному вкусу — эй, это вообще-то его тачка! Понял, что напрасно он так, когда чуть не упал, выбираясь из машины. Дин подумал, не позвать ли Сэма, представил себе, как хрипло выкрикивает во дворе этого понтового мотеля имя брата, вздохнул и враскоряку потащился в номер.  
Сэм спал. Он был полностью одет, похоже, свалился сразу же, как Дин вышел. Длинные ноги — худые, блин, слишком худые! — торчали на полкомнаты. Кроссовки Сэм не снял, и Дин, кряхтя, добрался до него и принялся расшнуровывать обувь.  
Тот тут же вскинулся:  
— Что? Что? — почему-то мелкий был едва не в панике. — Ты… ты в порядке?  
— Да что мне сделается? — Дин уронил кроссовок на пол и поморщился. — Сэм, в душ!  
Надеялся, пока Сэм будет плескаться, добраться до кровати и сделать вид, что «в порядке» это правда и ноги ни хрена не болят.  
И Сэм повелся. Почти.  
Дин был сам виноват — неудачно двинулся и зашипел от острого, огненного рывка. Сэм, конечно, бросился на вскрик, не стал ничего слушать, бережно снял с Дина растоптанные ботинки, срезал бинты и уставился на отекшие ступни, а потом на часы. Понял, сколько Дин с Импалой провозился.  
— Ди-и-ин, — угрожающе протянул Сэм.  
А Дин вдруг устал — от бравады устал, от разговоров этих долбаных, только о его болячках.  
— Не надо, — тихо попросил он. — Сэм. Просто — не надо.  
И Сэм замолчал, притащил таз, опустил ноги Дина в теплую воду. Хотелось, конечно, сказать, что там, где ступней касались ладони Сэма, меньше болело. Но ни-фи-га: горело огнем, и Дин уже не мог сдержать рваных выдохов. Сэм обработал раны заживляющей мазью, сунул Дину таблетки, приволок-таки идиотский халат, накинул Дину на плечи.  
Дин каким-то наитием понимал — нужно позволить Сэму вот это все.  
Сэму нужно.  
Тот устроил ноги Дина у себя на коленях и долго оценивал их состояние.  
— А знаешь, может, и не стоит на ночь бинтовать, — пробормотал он.  
Пальцы Сэма мягко скользнули по щиколоткам, мимолетно погладили выступающую косточку.  
Дин сидел на кровати и сверху видел русую макушку, пару седых волосков в блестящих прядях.  
Черт.  
Черт!  
Отец тоже рано начал седеть, но Сэму же и двадцати пяти еще не исполнилось, всего ничего!  
Гребаный Странник, гребаная близость смерти.  
Дин иногда впадал в сантименты и без таких потрясений, а валяние на смертном одре, хм, в смысле на смертной высокофункциональной медицинской кровати, способствовало смещению баланса от уровня «немного сентиментален» к уровню «сопливая девчонка».  
У Дина дрожали руки, когда он запустил пальцы Сэму в волосы. Он легко потянул мягкие пряди, скользнул ладонью ниже, под воротник рубашки, погладил влажную, горячую кожу, пробежал по выступающим позвонкам.  
— Что ж ты так похудел, Сэмми? — тихо спросил он. — Теперь я буду готовить, ок? Вот прямо завтра начну, ладно?  
Он уже не мог понять — это дрожат его руки или Сэм.  
Сэм вдруг сильно обнял ноги Дина, прижался щекой к коленям.  
— Дин, — выдохнул он. — Дин!  
Дину показалось, что они и просидели-то всего-то пару минут, но когда он глянул за окно, на горизонте полоскался алый росчерк заката.  
Сэм успокоился, расслабился, но продолжал сидеть обхватил голени Дина, уложив голову ему на колени.  
Они себе никогда такого не позволяли. Никогда.  
Потом. Когда-нибудь потом они вернутся к «не будь как девчонка» и «ненавижу чик-флик».  
А сейчас — почему нет? Сэм вон, похоже, уже не человек. А Дин хоть и человек, зато официально сумасшедший — из психиатрии только сегодня вышел.  
Им теперь все было можно.  
А раз все можно, значит, можно и спросить:  
— Никогда не понимал, почему ты так сорвался в Стэнфорд? Все твои «хочу своей жизни», Сэм, ты не готовился в колледж, не собирался. И вдруг сдал тест и свалил. Все в какой-то месяц… Почему?  
А вот если бы Дин знал, что Сэм прекратит его обнимать, он бы лучше гамбургер пожевал вместо душевного стриптиза.  
Сэм поднялся и отошел, замер у окна. Это даже красиво было, Дин оценил: алеющий к ветреному завтра закат, и Сэм на его фоне темным силуэтом.

Сэм вдруг будто решился, откашлялся и сказал глухо:  
— А ты подумай. Тебе семнадцать и ты годами дрочишь на брата и никак не начнешь жить. Можешь представить что-то хреновей?  
Хотелось соврать, Дин даже варианты мысленно перебрал — умел он в критических ситуациях думать очень быстро. «Не могу себе представить ничего хуже», — он отбросил сразу. «Ну что ты Сэм, это в порядке вещей, все так делают», — обдумывал пару долей секунды. И неожиданно сказал чистую правду:  
— Могу, — вздохнул он и на всякий случай зажмурился. — Могу представить себе кое-что похуже: тебе двадцать один, и ты годами дрочишь на младшего брата и живешь, только когда его видишь.  
Сэм притих, затаился.  
— Ты… тоже? — аккуратно спросил он.  
— Да.  
— А ты знал, что я?..  
Это все закат — красный, предветренный, похожий на кровь. Это все Сэм — со ждущим, растерянным, обнадеженным взглядом. Снова захотелось соврать и снова сказалось.  
Оно, блядь, само!  
— Да.  
Тишина стала нехорошей. Пришлось открыть глаза проверить, не помер ли там Сэм от такого большого счастья.  
Сэм не помер, он сделал шаг вперед и всматривался в Дина внимательно и печально.  
— Дин… — он вдруг прижал ладони к глазам. — Дин. Почему?  
Почему?..  
Может, почему гамбургеры круглые или почему вселенные разбегаются?  
Не-е-ет, Дину с простыми вопросами никогда не везло. Конечно, это — почему ты меня не остановил?  
А вселенные… Да разбегаются они, блин, от таких вот разговоров по душам!  
Ответ на этот вопрос Дин мысленно проговаривал за эти годы частенько — пару сотен тысяч раз, плюс-минус тысяч пятнадцать. Наверное. Он казался правильным и аргументированным. Умным. А, произнесенный вслух, превратился в то, чем, собственно, и был — в беспомощную херню.  
— Хотел, чтобы ты имел выбор, пожил своей жизнью. И еще, я не думал, что ты… что у тебя… не хотел портить…  
— Не верил, что я серьезно. Думал, что у меня пройдет. И не хотел портить мне жизнь голубым инцестом — я все перечислил? — голос Сэма прозвучал устало и отстраненно.  
Дин точно знал, о чем тот думал. У него самого в голове билась эта же мысль: «Столько лет, столько лет, столько лет…».  
— Столько лет, Дин, — тоскливо произнес Сэм. — Столько лет.  
Дин опустил глаза. Скатерть на столе в этом мотеле была затейливая: розочки всякие и... эти… не розочки.  
— Надо же, — проговорил Сэм, он снова отвернулся к окну, разглядывал во дворе что-то жутко интересное. — Всегда забываю. Ты кажешься таким свободным, фрилав, сексуальная революция, дети цветов, но на самом деле я не знаю человека более задроченого на условностях. На долбаных общепринятых моральных нормах.  
Сэма несло в философские дебри, а у Дина назрел один конкретный вопрос. «Молчи, молчи, молчи», — вопил разум. Ха, когда это Дину были указом какие-то вопли?  
Поэтому он спросил:  
— А у тебя… прошло?  
— Что? — изумленно поднял брови Сэм и, помолчав, ответил-не-ответил. — Я же здесь.  
Дин вскочил, прошел по комнате туда-назад. Ноги, ну что ноги? Да хуй с ними!  
— Ты что, не можешь хоть раз — хоть раз! — прямо ответить? — выплюнул он. — Словами, ртом, говорить, нормально сказать!  
Сэм оказался рядом — и когда успел подойти? — даже не обнял, обхватил, и Дин лишь тогда понял, что его трясет от слабости, блядь, он же умирал недавно — забыл, надо же, забыл!  
— Нет, — проговорил Сэм, касаясь горячими губами виска Дина. — Не прошло. Дин, ты не можешь... пройти. Только не ты. И молчи. Молчи. Никаких шуток о девчонках.  
Дин промолчал. Девчонки, что уж тут, шути, не шути. Это наверняка недостойно мужчины-охотника-Винчестера. Но конкретному мужчине, охотнику и даже Винчестеру в данный момент было плевать.  
— Ничего, — вдруг сказал Сэм. — Ничего. Мы наверстаем.  
— Что, будем трахаться три раза в день и еще пару раз вечером, как кролики? — съязвил Дин.  
Про кроликов шутить Сэм же не запрещал.  
— Это само собой, — усмехнулся Сэм. — Но кроме этого я хочу все.  
— Ты меня пугаешь, — проворчал Дин.  
«Все» в понимании Сэма могло оказаться всем чем угодно.  
— Ага, — легко отозвался Сэм. — У нас будут свидания и ужины. И открытые кинотеатры. И пикники.  
Дин уже открыл рот, собираясь все же помянуть девчонок, но вдруг осознал, что хочет этого: сидеть в каком-то допотопном открытом кинотеатре, — эй, а они еще существуют? — целоваться с Сэмом, не смотреть на экран. У губ Сэма будет вкус карамельного попкорна, а у Дина — соленого, вкусы будут смешиваться и…  
— Знаю, знаю, не говори, Ди, не говори, я знаю, невозможно, — лихорадочно зашептал Сэм.  
Он прижимался теперь по-другому, словно вдруг вспомнив, что он — младший, маленький.  
— Не с нашей жизнью, не со всем этим дерьмом…  
Что? У Сэмми не будет чего-то, что он хочет? Ну уж нет, Дин не допустит.  
— В жопу, — твердо произнес Дин. — Хочешь свидания и ужины, значит, они у тебя будут.  
Сэм отстранился, посмотрел на Дина и засиял.  
— Правда?  
За такую улыбку Сэма Дин собирался выдрать у жадюги Вселенной и открытый кинотеатр, и попкорн, и пироги на дни рождения.  
— Правда, Дин?  
— Да, — пообещал Дин, а Сэм обнял его так, что затрещали ребра.  
И почему Дину казалось, что сейчас его немного наеба… ласково обвели вокруг пальца?

~ ~ ~

Утром следующего дня они выехали в Су-Фолс, а к вечеру даже добрались. И из всей поездки Дин помнил… Правильно — ни-че-го.  
После их мега_супер_сверх_сентиментального — ужас-ужас, никогда не вспоминать, нет-нет, всегда помнить — разговора Дина вырубило. Он даже до ванной не дошел, так и заснул одетым. Сэм, кажется, тоже, потому что утром бродил по номеру все в той же перемятой рубашке.  
В полдень отлично выспавшийся за ночь Дин бодро сел на пассажирское сиденье, откинулся на спинку… И проснулся утром следующего дня у Бобби. В комнате на втором этаже.  
Представляя, как Сэм тащил по лестнице его бесчувственное тело, Дин от стыда готов был рычать.  
Эта комната принадлежала Сэму. Мелкий, который не умел быть дома нигде, в этой комнате, видимо, прижился. Им тут даже пахло. Сложное сочетание запахов: старая бумага, новые гаджеты, порох, шампунь. По стульям были раскиданы рубашки — аккуратность с вещами никогда не была фишкой Сэма, под стенами идеально ровными стопками стояли книги — книги, это же не вещи, это понятия высшего порядка, с них Сэм всегда сдувал пылинки. На длинном столе под окном лежало оружие. Оно в табели о рангах Сэма находилось явно ближе к книгам, чем к одежде, блестело и пахло смазкой.  
Дин дохромал до душа. Пришлось — собственный запах убивал. В ванной вдруг расстроился: на полке стоял единственный флакон — два в одном, гель для душа и шампунь. Раньше Сэм любил все эти баночки-бутылочки, и сейчас Дин воспринял исчезновение этой привычки как потерю. Вода едва текла тонкой струйкой почти не дробясь в рассеивателе, но Дин все равно с наслаждением вымылся. Потом долго смотрел на себя в старое немного мутное зеркало. Может, из-за тусклого стекла, а может, из-за утреннего мягкого света из окна Дин показался себе младше. Не моложе, а именно младше, словно ему снова двадцать. А может, дело было в Сэме, в том мощном ощущении возвращения в лучшие моменты детства, которое дарило Дину присутствие младшего брата.  
На обратном пути он задел стопку книг и обеспечил себя работой на ближайший час: передвигался Дин еще не то чтобы быстро, а книги разлетелись по всей комнате. Он присел, подхватил первый попавший том и замер.  
Эту популярную детскую книгу по биологии, в которой герои комиксов в игровой форме объясняли что-то о генах и Менделе, Дин купил сам. Он даже деньги на нее честно заработал. Сэм тогда носом крутанул, сказал что-то вроде: «Комиксы отстой». Дин обиделся, швырнул книгу в мусор и ушел, не разговаривал тогда с мелким неделю. Да что там неделю, эта обида даже через много лет иногда внезапно дергала душу, и Дин злился, ощущая себя последним придурком.  
Сейчас Дин смотрел на книгу и думал, что никогда не понимал Сэма.  
В Стэнфорд тот сбежал с одним рюкзаком: документы, несколько десятков выигранных накануне в бильярд баксов, пара рубашек, пара трусов, маленькая аптечка. Он не взял фальшивую кредитку, оставил оружие — свои первые обрез и нож. Да что там — он бросил конспекты и учебники по праву! Дин Сэмовы шмотки еще пару лет в Импале возил, потом-то они, конечно, растерялись.  
А вот этот мусор Сэм, выходит, с собой взял, таскал по колледжам и охотам, довез до собственной комнаты в доме Бобби.  
— Я был тем еще засранцем.  
Что-то Дин совсем расслабился, Сэм стоял за спиной, а Дин даже не слышал, как тот подходил.  
Сэм опустился на корточки, принялся собирать книги, на той самой задержался, провел пальцами по потрепанной обложке.  
— Ты ее сохранил, — Дин не мог перестать глупо улыбаться.  
— Конечно, — Сэм вздохнул. — Ты тогда в закусочную устроился, уставал. Я никак не мог понять, зачем тебе та работа. А потом ты принес эту книгу, а она дорогая, я сразу понял, суперобложка и все такое…  
— Но ты сказал…  
— Я сказал, что мне не нужны супергерои.  
Сэм отодвинул книги, ловко поднырнул Дину под руку, подставил плечо, повел к кровати.  
— Они ненастоящими были. А у меня был свой. Настоящий. Ты.  
Дин слушал так жадно, что даже допустил, чтобы его уложили в постель и накрыли пледом. Сэм сидел рядом, смотрел в окно, улыбался, вспоминая что-то хорошее. А Дин любовался разлетом бровей, блестящими глазами, улыбкой, смягчившей лицо.  
— Я и сейчас не полюбил супергероев, — произнес Сэм и подмигнул.  
Вот к чему это он?  
А…  
О!  
Сэмми, что же ты творишь?

~ ~ ~

После того дня Дину ощутимо полегчало. И нет, совсем не в том дело, что Сэм считал его супергероем.  
Разве что чуточку.  
В основном постаралось время. Оно — шло. Ноги заживали, голова уже почти не болела, только чуть тяжелела к вечеру, аппетит… А аппетит Дин и не терял.  
Дин был в некотором тупике из-за Сэма и их отношений. Они же поговорили, признались друг другу в многолетнем дроче, в смысле, чувствах, и даже запланировали какое-то будущее со свиданиями и ужинами. Светлое. И совместное, блин.  
И где-то между кинотеатрами и пикниками на лужайке они что-то упустили.  
Да черт побери, они упустили дофига!  
Одно слово — секс. И где?  
У них случались поцелуи, и это плюс — Сэм, оказывается, охренительно целовался. Минусом было отсутствие движения дальше. И тормозил все сам Дин. Нет, не из-за слабости — выздоравливал он отлично, быстро восстанавливался. И не из-за присутствия в доме не глухого Бобби Сингера. И даже не из-за упомянутого Сэмом голубого инцеста. Времени прошло уже столько, что даже Дин со своей, э-э-э… «задроченностью на общепринятых моральных нормах» успел смириться со своим отклонением от этих норм и принять его.  
Просто мерещилась Дину какая-то муть. Мелькали в воображении свечи, шелковые черные простыни, вино в высоких бокалах. И лепестки. Розовые. В смысле — алые, но розовые. Дин даже не знал, где он, при его-то жизни, вот этого всего нахватался. А в общем, ему просто хотелось, чтобы их первый раз был особенным.  
Но простыни и свечи были где-то в будущем, и, кажется, отдаленном. А Сэм прямо здесь смеялся, дышал, облизывал губы, пил пиво из бутылки, откидывая голову, обнажая высокую шею. Дин смотрел на это безобразие и иногда сбегал в ванную, спустить по-быстрому, а то ходить неудобно. Бобби очень простодушно — Бобби? простодушно? — удивился Диновой чистоплотности, и искрящий злостью Дин чуть не объяснил ему на пальцах — куда, зачем и, главное, кого. Сэм сидел за столом и меланхолично жевал омлет, будто его это совсем не касалось, только уши алели. Ха! Не касалось! А чего ж в душе вечно не было горячей воды? Внезапная чистоплотность оказалась заразной. Жаль, что зараза передавалась явно не половым путем.  
А еще Сэм спал в соседней кровати, если протянуть руку через узкий проход можно было коснуться щеки или волос. Дин не трогал, только смотрел, вспоминая, как в первый год после отъезда Сэма в Стэнфорд кричал по утрам:  
— Не забудь купить пирог, Сэм! — и протягивал руку к соседней кровати, ловя пустоту.  
Через неделю Дин и сам уже не понимал: в лепестках ли дело, в особенном «первом разе» или в банальном страхе. Он тонул в вопросах и сомнениях: вдруг Сэму не понравится, вдруг тот поймет, что ему не нужно все это, или Дин облажается, или звезды встанут раком.  
И Сэм снова уйдет. И снова опустеет мир.  
В общем, Дин дергался, кроме утреннего стояка мучился еще и вечерним, а Сэм отжимался, очень много отжимался.  
А потом Сэм пришел. Он же всегда был смелее Дина, этот Сэм.  
Ах, Сэму нужна романтика, ах, условия, ах, свечи... Ага, сейчас! Да дай волю этому балбесу, он и без кровати обошелся бы. Прощайте, простыни и лепестки, здравствуй, блестящий кафель ванной.  
Дина очередной раз занесло в душ, да, за этим. В голову не пришло закрываться, он давно отвык — последствия жалкого, жалкого двухлетнего одинокого существования. Когда прятаться было не от кого.  
Так что большие ладони на заднице стали неожиданностью, и Дин заорал.  
— Ты чего? — растерянно спросил из-за спины Сэм.  
— Это ты чего? — едва слышно спросил Дин.  
— Хочу тебя, — глухо ответил Сэм и ткнулся лбом в шею. — Не могу больше, Дин, правда, не могу. Все думаю, какой ты, как будет, напридумывал себе всякого. Отель, свидание, свечи. Ждал момента. А сейчас… — Сэм замолчал, и Дин оглянулся.  
Сэм смотрел на него взросло и грустно, и Дина снова рвануло — все бы отдал, только бы Сэм не чувствовал этой обреченности.  
— А сейчас?  
Дин подумал, что сентиментальный Сэм устроит сет признаний, боялся даже всей этой словесной чепухи: ятебялюблю, житьнемогу, навекитвой.  
— Я подумал, вдруг нас убьют, а мы так и не трахнемся.  
Вот и вся грустная взрослость. Романтик хренов!  
А с другой стороны. Вдруг их убьют? И тогда Дин не узнает, мягкие ли сейчас у Сэма губы, нравится ли ему, когда прикусывают ключицу, стонет ли он, если лизнуть сосок.  
Мир исчез, растворился, сузился. В мире не осталось ничего, кроме Сэма. Мир стал Сэмом.  
Сэму нравилось, когда прикусывали кожу на ключице, и он стонал и выгибался, когда Дин вылизывал соски. Дин спешил — а вдруг их прямо сейчас убивать придут, значит, надо успеть, все успеть.  
И он старался — гладил, целовал, вырывал у Сэма еще и еще стоны, стонал сам, когда жадные ладони касались его кожи.  
Размер имел значение, особенно душевой кабинки, и особенно когда в ней пытаются заняться сексом два здоровых мужика. Дин в очередной раз долбанулся локтем о стену, зашипел, схватил Сэма за руку и потащил в комнату. Сэм покорно пошел, он отдал контроль Дину и смотрел, боже, как он смотрел! Будто Дин очень ценный, важный, будто Сэм старался запомнить, будто Дин — значит.  
Просто — значит.  
Они едва прошли в дверь ванной, так и ввалились в комнату клубком рук, ног, душ. Дин толкнул Сэма на кровать и упал сверху, в последний момент поймав себя и спружинив, не рухнув на Сэма всем весом.  
У Сэма оказалась очень чувствительная шея. Дин водил по ней губами, терся, а Сэма выгибало, он взрывался движениями, звуками. Искусал губы, давя стоны, и Дин пережимал свой член, почти забывая о собственной отчаянной потребности. Некогда было думать о себе. Дин не мог оторвать взгляда, рук, губ от Сэма. Не мог насмотреться на растрепанные волосы, горящие щеки, слипшиеся стрелками влажные ресницы. Сэм коротко вскрикнул, и Дина скрутило острое, невыносимое возбуждение.  
— Такой красивый, — пробормотал Дин. — Никого никогда красивее не видел…  
Сэм распахнул глаза. Он смотрел на Дина растерянно, недоверчиво.  
— Я? — спросил он. — Я? А тогда… Тогда — это тоже я?  
Дин понял сразу. Вспомнил Сэмов весенний бал, девчонку ту — тонкую, звонкую, ручки-веточки на шее Сэма. Дин тогда впервые узнал, какая жадная, жуткая сука — ревность, даже перед глазами почернело.  
Решил — не отдаст, Сэм — его.  
Дин так устал биться о самолично возведенную стену запретов и измучился смотреть, как с другой стороны сбивает кулаки в кровь Сэм.  
«Сэм перерастет», «у Сэма пройдет», «Сэм найдет себе кого-то» и «тогда ты сдохнешь» — все эти правильные фразы вдруг утратили всякий смысл.  
Сдохнет? А разве он и так не умирал ежедневно, ежечасно.  
И Дин тогда сдался. Разрешил.  
Сэм прикасался к нему, как к долбаному сокровищу, и был таким красивым, что Дин не удержался, сказал.  
А Сэм отпрянул.  
Дин решил, что Сэм испугался, передумал. Тот сбежал в ванную, а вышел оттуда другим человеком: больше не трогал Дина, даже когда соль в кафешках передавал — отдергивал руку. Дин тогда сделал вид, что не помнит ничего, думал, так проще будет. А потом Сэм и вовсе уехал в солнечную Калифорнию, и вся эта душевная муть перестала иметь значение.  
А вот, значит, что это было. Не испугался — не поверил, подумал, что Дину все равно, под кем стонать, все равно, кому говорить «красивый».  
Дин сильно, намеренно болезненно укусил Сэма за плечо, сжал бедро — яростно, резко, до будущей синевы.  
Сэм сдавленно вскрикнул.  
— А что? — прорычал Дин. — Там тогда еще кто-то был? Или здесь сейчас?  
Сэм обхватил ладонью затылок Дина, прижался лбом ко лбу, закрыл глаза, каждым жестом, каждым прикосновением извиняясь.  
— Никого, — ответил он. — Только ты. Всегда.  
Никого.  
Дину казалось, что сейчас между ними даже кожи нет.  
Он мучил Сэма долго, заодно изводя и себя, едва не скуля от болезненного возбуждения. Он запоминал: если кончиком языка подразнить под коленями, Сэм дуреет, у него даже глаза закатываются, а если поглаживать пах, старательно избегая прикасаться к члену, Сэм коротко, неудержимо стонет и ерзает, натираясь задницей о матрас, а если лизнуть мокрую бордовую головку, Сэм всхлипывает и дергает бедрами, отчаянно трахая воздух.  
Сэм вдруг вскинулся, обхватил Дина — сильно, вплавляя в себя. Прижался пахом к паху, обвил ладонью сразу оба члена.  
— Не могу, — пробормотал он. — Дин, не могу.  
Дин хотел спросить, рвалось с языка банальное, пошлое: «Дашь мне?», но голос не послушался. А Сэм понял, отпустил Дина, согнул ноги, поддержал себя под коленями — полностью открываясь, подставляясь. Дина затрясло от жадности — эти шея, руки, член, узкая дырка и все — ему, все — для него.  
Хотелось вломиться и получить свое, вот только еще больше хотелось — дать Сэму. И Дин перестал трястись и дергаться, стал расчетливым и бережным. Он растягивал так долго и тщательно, гладя нежные стенки, касаясь простаты, что Сэм под ним метался и выл:  
— Дин, Дин, Ди-и-и-н…  
Но Дин был безжалостен — вошел, когда счел Сэма готовым. И продолжил двигаться осторожно, следя за реакцией. От каждого толчка Сэм потрясенно, звонко ахал и быстро взорвался, вскидываясь на лопатках, так сильно, что приподнял и Дина.  
Дин, кажется, кончил от того, что увидел влажную, напряженно выгнутую шею. Оргазм был такой долгий, что Дин потерялся в пространстве.  
Пришел в себя от того, что Сэм мягко гладил его спину и касался губами мочки уха.  
— Дин, — тихо позвал Сэм. — Мы после душа не вытерлись, теперь в луже лежим, давай в мою кровать, а?  
Дин честно попробовал встать. Не вышло. И глаза никак не открывались.  
— Я чего-то устал, — виновато пробормотал он.  
— Ох, блин! — Сэм осторожно выбрался из-под Дина, и тот сразу почувствовал, какой холодный и мокрый под ним матрас.  
Оказывается, Дин даже замерз, и его уже начала бить мелкая дрожь.  
— Я идиот, прости-прости-прости, так хотелось, а ты еще не…  
— Заткнись, — поморщился Дин. — Могу я отдохнуть без причитаний над моим слабым здоровьицем?  
— Можешь, — Дин услышал улыбку в голосе Сэма. — Отдыхай, — мягко проговорил Сэм и просунул под Дина руки. — Но давай ты будешь отдыхать в сухой постели?  
Жизнь снова свелась к ощущениям — теплый Сэм, жесткое влажное полотенце, сухая футболка, вода, прохладная чистая вода — казалось, Дин никогда не напьется. Сэм перетащил его в свою кровать, вытер, одел, напоил. Как ребенка. Наверное, Дин должен был почувствовать себя униженным.  
А он почувствовал себя любимым.  
И обделенным, когда Сэм отошел.  
Но тот вернулся, лег рядом — горячий, большой, прижал к себе, обхватил затылок ладонью.  
Определенно, если их сейчас все же убьют, Дин умрет счастливым.  
И, да — у них был офигительно особенный первый раз.

После дня тридцать восьмого. 

Тетрадь Дин нашел случайно.  
Он не стал бы обыскивать сумку Сэма, правда, не стал бы, но она упала, и тетрадь в кожаном переплете скользнула под кровать. Дину показалось, что это охотничий дневник отца, и он даже удивился — зачем он Сэму? Только взяв в руки, понял — обложка другая, скорее модно-винтажная, чем действительно старая.  
Ну вот — нашел и совсем не представлял себе, что делать дальше.  
И тут как тут за спиной Сэм материализовался и, конечно, спросил — а что это ты, Дин, делаешь с моим личным дневником?  
Ну и Дин, конечно, — да так, из сумки выпал, я поднимал, поднимал и поднял вот. А что?  
А, ладно, не до смеха: Сэм сразу очень напрягся.  
— Читал? — тихо спросил он.  
— Нет! — с жаром ответил Дин. — Нет, конечно! Сэм, как ты мог подумать, это же личное, зачем бы я…  
Сэм вдруг улыбнулся светло и ясно, с ямочками, Дина по сердцу резануло — оказывается Сэм вот так давно не улыбался. Дин даже забыл, что он так умеет.  
— Докуда дочитал? — уже весело спросил Сэм.  
— До третьего сна, — проворчал Дин. — Сэм… Простишь?  
— Конечно, — Сэм подошел, обхватил за плечи. — Давно нужно было поговорить, я все боялся, а так… Считай, судьба.  
Ладно... Ладно.  
Раз Сэм такой всепрощающий и понимающий…  
— Это же вещие сны? Доказательства? Это то, о чем отец говорил? Есть какие-то еще способности? Список имен в конце, что это? Нашел у Бобби что-то? Прогрессирует? Когда видел последний раз? Все только обо мне?  
И Сэм, сволочь, заржал.  
— Вот это я понимаю, деловой подход, — он все еще смеялся, но в глазах уже мелькало то взрослое, обреченное выражение, которое так не нравилось Дину.  
— Сны вещие, — Сэм больше не улыбался. — Доказательства самые надежные — они сбываются. Да, то, о чем отец говорил. Есть. Имена — товарищи по несчастью, расскажу. Нашел. Прогрессирует. Что ты там еще спрашивал? Когда в последний раз? Да вот перед Споканом. Не только, есть другие записи.  
Сэм умолк, потом как-то судорожно перевел дыхание, сказал, будто продолжил ранее начатую фразу:  
— …Макс Миллер, и еще Джессика, — и снова притих.  
А Дина замкнуло. Знал он Джессику. Вернее — о Джессике.  
Они тогда еще иногда общались: Дин звонил, а Сэм вроде был рад их разговорам, а может, Дину слишком хотелось в это верить.  
Однажды весной Сэм только и успел сказать в трубку:  
— Привет.  
А Дин сразу понял — кто-то появился, кто-то серьезный, важный, надолго, а значит, Дин поступил правильно, и Сэм передумал, перерос, и как хорошо, что Дин обезопасил себя, не поддался, уберегся от боли, ведь он же был прав.  
Дин немного поржал над собой: уберегся, надо же. Если обезопасил себя, почему так больно?  
Наверное, те четыре дня можно было назвать запоем. Дина вежливо выпроваживали из одного бара, он перебирался в следующий, совал под нос бармену права, на которых под мальчишеской рожей красовалась отличная цифра двадцать три. И продолжал пить.  
Когда отец его нашел, Дин сфокусировал взгляд и зло проговорил:  
— Это ты виноват. Ты его выгнал и ты виноват. Он не вернется, а ты виноват. И… ты виноват.  
Лентой ложилась дорога под колеса, поля за стеклом сменялись маленькими городками, те снова перетекали в густые всходы, Джон сжимал на руле пальцы до белизны, Дин задремывал, вскидывался и снова заводил бесконечное «виноват-виноват-виноват».  
И конечно, виноват был отец. Кто, если не он? Не Дин же, который кричал: «Да уйди ты!».  
Потом Дин отрубился совсем и о следующих сутках не помнил ничего.  
Очухался на заднем сиденье Импалы. Они стояли на обочине, Джон спал, уткнувшись лбом в рулевое колесо. О том, что, наверное, будет много криков, попыток отца достучаться, думалось почти равнодушно. Дин наслаждался тем, что острая боль прошла, превратилась в тупое царапанье за грудиной, с которым вполне можно было существовать дальше. Это царапанье и было Джессикой.  
Имя он, кстати, узнал только после Джерико. Он тогда примчался в Стэнфорд, наплевав на все ограничения скорости, но Сэма не нашел, зато поговорил с Брэдли, постоял у дома Джессики Мур, посмотрел: красивая и — блин! — хорошая. Тогда и понял — херово с Сэмом, надо искать, заставить упрямую сволочь говорить, самому найти правильные слова. Умно же решил, а? А потом, как последний дурак, попался на «не нужен» и опоздал на два года.  
— Да, с Джессики началось, — Сэм облизал губы. — Блин, я таким придурком был, решил тогда, что нормальная жизнь все же стоит… чего-то. А она — не стоит. Или может, не стоит для меня. Джесс была моей девушкой, мы жили вместе, и мне начала сниться ее смерть. Джессика сгорала на потолке, ну ты можешь догадаться, как меня крыло…  
Дин догадался, ага. Параллель прямая, как… как прямая, блин! Маму убили, отец съехал с катушек и стал охотником. С Сэмом сценарий решили повторить. Кто-то манипулировал Сэмом, вел его по тому же пути, по которому протащили Джона. Бляди, бляди же! За что так с мальчишкой?  
— Я не знал, что делать. Джесс… пробовала меня лечить, я действительно выглядел сумасшедшим, а может, и был. Потом мы расстались, и все прекратилось.  
О господи. Сэм светился, когда рассказывал, ведь он свою Джессику спас. И Дин вдруг представил себе, каким был бы Сэм, если бы не спас.  
— В мире есть люди, обладающие способностями. Впрочем, не знаю, люди ли. Мы. Дети Азазеля.  
Сэм отвернулся и теперь рассказывал стене, окну, охрененно зеленой лампе с треснувшим абажуром. Только не Дину.  
— Вот был Скотт Кэрри, мог убивать прикосновением. Наверное, мог. Не успел он никого… хм, его самого убили раньше. Мне приснилась его смерть примерно за два дня до того, как он действительно погиб. Даже если бы я сообразил, что делать, даже если бы… Черт! Я бы все равно не успел.  
«Не успел» отдалось в Дине почти физической болью. Их не учили справляться с неспасением.  
— Еще Макс Миллер. Я видел смерть всех членов его семьи, — у Сэма дрогнули углы губ, не то к улыбке, не то к слезам. — Знаешь, бывают такие люди — невпопад. Не у тех родителей родился, не в том месте, не в то время. Даже не под несчастливой звездой, там целый Млечный Путь несчастливый был. Макс свихнулся на идее мести, а потом вышиб себе мозги. Я не смог спасти никого.  
Сэм быстро глянул на Дина и снова отвел глаза.  
Дина шарахнуло пониманием: Сэм не только винил себя, он был полностью уверен, что Дин считает так же. Захотелось заорать, грохнуть об стену несчастную лампу, добить херов абажур. Дин же никогда не давал Сэму повода… Или?  
Зависнуть в рефлексии Дин не успел: Сэм потер переносицу, загоняя назад слезы и негромко продолжил:  
— Энди. Херова гармония вселенной — Энди Галлахер. Человек, у которого было все, чего он хотел. Ты бы… Ты мог бы быть таким же. Ездил бы в Импале, выпивал в барах, любил девчонок, утром незнакомцы с улыбкой делились бы с тобой кофе… Счастливчик Энди.  
Сэм улыбнулся свободно, мягко, и Дин мысленно поблагодарил долбаного Энди, кем бы он ни был. Просто за то, что мелкому на секунду стало легче, за то, что не все его воспоминания были таким отстоем.  
Улыбка, впрочем, почти сразу исчезла.  
— Счастливчик до конца. Остался жив. И прикинь, как смешно — он спас меня, а не я его. Каково, а? Но для этого ему пришлось убить брата. Дин! Энди пришлось убить брата!  
Сэм вдруг звонко рассмеялся, вздрогнул и замолчал. Дин не стал его торопить.  
Было бы легче слушать, если бы Дин смог отключить те части сознания, которые заведовали старшим братом и влюбленным идиотом. Если бы он мог оставить только охотника на тварей. Наверное, тогда он смог бы отбросить чувства, проанализировать путаный рассказ, отделить информацию. Но Дин так не умел. Он прикусил губу до боли, до соли на языке — кровь ли, слезы? Слишком хорошо он понимал Сэма. Их так воспитали: спасать людей, убивать тварей. Их мир был четким и понятным. Цельным.  
И что теперь?  
Что — теперь?!  
— Пока Макс был жив, я мог двигать предметы... Я использовал его телекинез, прикинь! А на людей я и сейчас могу влиять, Энди ведь жив. И — Дин, только представь это дерьмо! — я его силой взял и... Там, в Спокане, в больнице, я захотел, чтобы они вышли из палаты, и они вышли, захотел, чтобы они не вспомнили о страховке, и они не вспомнили, захотел, чтобы нас отпустили без звука и… Я ведь трахнул их мозги, Дин!  
Сэм тяжело дышал, у него блестели глаза.  
Как жить в мире, где ты никого не спас, где люди иногда страшнее тварей, а монстром оказался ты сам?  
— Эй, — тихо позвал Дин.  
Он двинулся, чтобы обнять Сэма, но тот только мотнул головой — не сейчас, еще нет, судорожно сглотнул и проговорил:  
— Потом приснился ты.  
И вот тут-то Дин понял, если не все, то хоть кое-что. Он схватил тетрадь, перелистал до первого сна, посмотрел на дату.  
И ткнул пальцем в Сэма.  
— Сукин ты сын! Как ты мог скрыть!  
И Сэм совсем слетел с катушек:  
— Ты не понимаешь! — заорал он. — Ты не понимаешь!  
Дин обхватил ладонями его голову, заставил Сэма посмотреть прямо в глаза:  
— Так объясни мне, — очень спокойно попросил он.  
Сэм дернул подбородком, освобождаясь, отвернулся:  
— Сны… Какой-то частью сознания я всегда знал, что это лишь сны. Со Скоттом, Максом, да даже с Джесс. Но не с тобой. Я там, внутри, и ты… умираешь. Я терял тебя сорок три раза. Сорок три раза, Дин! — у Сэма вновь зазвенел голос. — Я просыпался с одной мыслью — больше не могу. А теперь, как же теперь… это… если… — вдруг с ужасом произнес он.  
Дин потянулся к нему, обнял. Сэм навалился всем телом, вжался, вздрагивая.  
«Теперь…» — теперь, когда они стали еще ближе. «Если…» — если приснится снова. «Как же я…» — как же я это переживу. Дин отлично заканчивал за Сэмом фразы.  
— Если бы я был уверен, что моя смерть… — проговорил Сэм, и Дин сжал его сильнее.  
— Шшшш, — некоторые фразы не стоило заканчивать. — Все, все, молчи, молчи. Тебе же не снится сейчас?  
Сэм перекатил голову по плечу Дина — нет.  
И Дин заговорил быстро, лихорадочно, ловя ускользающую мысль:  
— Значит, ты все изменил! Понимаешь, Сэм? Ты изменил будущее! Ты вернулся. Вернулся за мной, и это все исправило, понимаешь? С Джессикой твоей сработало ваше расставание, а со мной — наоборот. Твое отсутствие меня… — Дин прикусил язык.  
Блядь! Сэм выпрямился, вытянулся, замер, напряженный, окаменевший:  
— Это я убивал тебя, — он неловко усмехнулся.  
— Нет! — Дин сжал плечо Сэма. — Нет. Ты меня спас.  
Но Сэм не слышал, все еще болтался где-то в своем мире.  
— Азазель, — это имя Сэм произнес через силу. — Он убил маму, за ним всю жизнь гоняется отец. И у него есть планы на меня, на нас. Мы все убийцы, все. Даже Энди, добрейший, безобиднейший Энди, ухлопал брата, отряхнулся и пошел дальше. Да, он, конечно, расстроился, но это не отменяет… не отменяет ничего. А я, я ведь и так способен убивать без особых рефлексий.  
— Тварей! — выкрикнул Дин. — Убивать тварей!  
— Я не обольщаюсь, — тихо произнес Сэм, глядя поверх головы Дина. — Мне легче перешагнуть некоторые границы, чем многим из них. Из нас.  
Дин улыбнулся, потрепал длинные пряди на затылке:  
— Э нет. Нет, Сэм. У тебя совесть размером с чертов Юпитер.  
— Ты просто не видел, во что я могу превратиться без тебя, — негромко сказал Сэм. — Макс, Энди, они не были монстрами, но все равно стали...  
Его спина вздрагивала, и — Дин поклясться мог — Сэм снова вспоминал какое-то дерьмо.  
— У тебя есть кое-что, чего у них не было.  
Сэм отстранился и посмотрел на Дина:  
— Что? — настороженно спросил он.  
— Собственный супергерой, — лихо подмигнул Дин.  
Ну одна-то сверхспособность у Дина точно была — умение творить любые иллюзии для младшего брата.  
Сэм смотрел доверчиво и восхищенно, а Дин продолжал улыбаться, глазами уговаривая Сэма — мы справимся.  
Мы.  
Справимся.  
Сам Дин ни хуя в это не верил.

~ ~ ~

«…экзорцизм. Упоминание ритуала встречается у Уильяма Хонекерра, «Ритуалы при человеческой одержимости», найдено. Бобби Сингер, третья секция. Стр 3.»  
Дин закрыл тетрадь.  
Он дочитал едва до середины, но ему правда, правда-правда-правда, осточертело умирать. Жутковатое получилось чтиво на сон грядущий. Вернее, вместо сна.  
Дин сидел на кровати, откинувшись на подушку, рядом дрых, прижавшись носом к его бедру, Сэм.  
Они вчера говорили еще почти час, и под конец мелкого чуть ли не шатало. Зато Дин был бодр — будто не он месяц назад валялся полутрупом. Впрочем, месяца для Винчестера достаточно, чтобы перестать жалеть себя. Дин и перестал. Зато начал жалеть Сэма. У него даже пальцы ног поджимались, когда он всю эту хрень читал, а ведь Сэм это видел, иногда — каждую ночь. Несправедливость того, что случилось с Сэмом, с Дином, с ними, — сбивала. Они же… Они же хорошие. С ними и так произошло много всякого дерьма, куда уж больше-то? Оказывается — есть куда.  
Дин потер лицо, вспомнил, как Сэм ни в какую не хотел ложиться после разговора:  
— Нет, — он упорно таращил глаза. — Нет. Мне так давно не снилось ничего, а сегодня, после нашего милого обмена информацией, я себе представляю, что приснится. Я лучше кофе…  
— Я вот тебе сейчас устрою «кофе»! — рявкнул Дин.  
Сэм только головой мотнул упрямо, Дин залюбовался даже. Он сменил тактику, подошел, притянул Сэма к себе, провел губами по ресницам, поцеловал в губы, крепко прикусывая соленую нижнюю:  
— Ничего, — оторвавшись от Сэма, сказал он. — Тебе приснится полное ничего. Или хочешь — апрельское цветение в Техасе. Тебе лет двенадцать, наверное, было. Ты мне мозг вынес, трещал — флоксы-шмоксы, индейское что-то там…  
Сэм улыбнулся мягко, растерянно.  
— Кисточки… Индейские кисточки, да, — тихим эхом ответил он. — Мне было тринадцать.  
— Двенадцать с половиной, — Дин великодушно подарил Сэму полгода, и тот улыбнулся уже нормально, по-человечески, а не как чокнутый зомби.  
Они устроились на одной кровати — это становилось дурной привычкой, тесно им было вдвоем, очень тесно, и до дури хорошо и надежно. Сэм прижался, уткнулся носом в бедро Дина, член Дина уткнулся в молнию — гар-р-рмония, блядь. Дин чуть не плюнул на тетрадь, хотелось вместо всякого дерьма заняться Сэмом. Да только Сэм моментально заснул, даже внезапный Динов стояк не успел оборжать.  
Возбуждение исчезло сразу, как Дин открыл дневник. Описание первого сна он уже пробежал глазами перед тем, как Сэм поймал его с поличным. Но сейчас ему нужно было прочесть снова со всем вниманием — он ведь знал, что после этого видения Сэм сбежал.  
«Не нужен» снова рвануло фантомной болью.  
Блин. Как же оно его тогда все же выбило.  
Дин рассматривал страницы, отмечая детали, стараясь избавиться от страшного чувства узнавания. Когда-то он так читал дневник отца. Дин всегда думал, что именно он — папин сын, но нет, это всегда был Сэм. Вчитываясь в короткие, рубленые фразы, Дин видел не Сэма — Джона. Они были так похожи, так ужасно, странно похожи. Только Сэм — теплее, мягче. Пока еще теплее и мягче, понял Дин.  
Как и в отцовском дневнике, кроме подробного, иногда нарочито безэмоционального описания, были рисунки, неловкие, кривые — рисовал Сэм в отличие от Джона хреновенько, вырезки из печатных изданий, выписанные адреса сайтов, списки книг. Еще одно отличие — на полях размещался список вопросов, сделанный красным маркером.  
Дин глубоко вдохнул, словно собираясь прыгнуть в озеро, и начал читать. Ледяная вода сомкнулась над головой.  
«Место. Заброшенное здание. Старый завод (?). Лестницы, желтые перила. Пар — отопление (?). Бетонные стены, на полу желтые решетки вентиляции, свет рассеянный. На стене — пожарный шланг. Гидрант.  
Время. Зима или поздняя осень, ночь или поздний вечер.  
Убийца. Человек. Невысокий, полный, светло-серые глаза, борода, плохие зубы, поношенная, рваная одежда, черная шапочка.  
Оружие. У человека длинный кинжал. Треугольный, блестящий — серебро (?). У Дина — нож или кинжал, странная форма, материал — челюсть животного с зубами (?).  
Дин. Джинсы, рубашка в черно-белую клетку, темно-серая матерчатая куртка. Сильно избит, лицо в крови, сломаны челюсть, скуловая кость и, похоже, рука. Он старше, за тридцать, худой, ввалившиеся щеки.  
Сцена видна с высоты моего роста. Дин сидит на полу у стены, у него в руках тот странный нож, он сжимает его и подается вперед, но ударить не успевает, человек бьет первым — один удар в грудь. Клинок входит очень легко. Рана треугольная, края ровные — оружие очень острое.  
Дин на меня посмотрел. Господи, он посмотрел прямо на меня!»  
На полях тонким красным маркером перечислялись вопросы: «Клинок? Какой-то тайный орден? Человек ли? Вспомнить еще детали — надписи, возможно. Попытаться опознать город. Рана в грудь, ниже сердца, вероятность выживания?»  
Рядом этот кинжал был зарисован, Дин долго смотрел, нет, не встречалось ему такое оружие. Дальше Сэм несколько раз начинал портрет, видимо, того самого мудака, но разочаровывался в своем художественном даре.  
Дин протянул руку, погладил Сэма по голове, тот дернулся, потом повернулся, прижался щекой к ладони Дина и снова ровно засопел.  
«Я потерял тебя сорок три раза».  
Дин ознакомился с одним. Что ж. Это впечатляло.  
За пару следующих часов Дин умер на страницах Сэмовой тетради еще восемью разными способами.  
В следующем сне Дин задохнулся в гробу. Пиздец — он задохнулся в гробу! Сэм так это и описал: «Дин в гробу, он кричит, слышно рваное дыхание. Потом тишина». Короткий, короткий сон. На полях не было записей — что тут запишешь?  
Дальше Дина расстреливали на парковке, его сбивала машина, ему перерезала горло какая-то неидентифицированная Сэмом тварь, он загибался в номере мотеля, захлебываясь кровью. Самая «любимая» смерть была описана пятой: что-то невидимое разрывало Дину грудь. Сэму изменила сдержанность, и он описал все очень ярко. Дин даже взмок, пока читал.  
«Она меня держит, она держит меня, и я пошевелиться не могу, только слышу крики Дина. Как он кричит, господи, как он кричит! И столько крови! Потом, когда она исчезает, я стою на коленях рядом с Дином, его кровь течет у меня по рукам, и я знаю, я точно, точно знаю — все это моя вина. Что я сделал? Что я наделал? Дин умер у меня на руках, я видел, как останавливается его сердце».  
Видимо, пока Сэм добрался до вопросов, он немного взял эмоции под контроль, список был логичен и холоден. «Невидимые твари? Демоница? Почему глаза не черные? Демон иного ранга? Почему на меня не в полном объеме действовали ее силы?»  
А потом Дину стало совсем нехорошо — к этому списку вопросов прилагались ответы. «Похоже, Дин заключил сделку на перекрестке. Условие сделки — смерть, и ад после смерти. Видимо, Дин исправлял что-то сделанное мною, отсюда такое чувство вины. Дина убивают адские гончие. Приходят за душами людей, заключивших сделку на перекрестке. За что же Дин мог продать душу? Гончие уязвимы, хотя твари быстрые и ловкие. Их можно увидеть через освященное стекло. Освятил в католической церкви темные очки, видно было плохо, только силуэт, но если попасть в сердце или снести голову…»  
Сэм охотился вот на эту тварь. Один.  
Дин подумал, а не заехать ли вот прямо сейчас мелкому по дурной голове или, на худой конец, по выставленной заднице? С оттяжечкой так, от души. Но Сэм так мирно дрых, что Дин попридержал до завтра и порку, и длинный список вопросов, главным из которых был: какого хера Сэм столько времени боролся с этим в одиночку? Почему он не пришел, пусть не к Дину, к отцу? Гордость?  
Дин почитал еще немного, добил его — не в буквальном, пока что, смысле — большой дубовый стол, свалившийся с четвертого этажа.  
Стол? Серьезно?  
Но закрыл тетрадь Дин на восьмом сне. После парочки особо заковыристых видений, к которым нужно было подваливать чуть ли не с Фрейдом, этот был до обидного простым: две черноглазые суки — демоны, они назывались демонами — без затей ломали Дину шею.  
Трактат Сэма на полях Дин уже не осилил, понял только, что есть какой-то ритуал, и Сэм его знает. Ну и хорошо. Дин просто запомнит к кому обращаться по всем вопросам, связанным с изгнанием демонов.  
Он не стал раздеваться, сполз и улегся рядом с Сэмом. Смотрел. Думал. Подтянул к себе мелкого, прижал покрепче. От ощущения конечности собственной жизни хотелось выть. От ощущения конечности жизни Сэма — завалиться на перекресток прямо сейчас.  
За что Дин мог продать свою душу?  
Ха.  
Какой, в сущности, глупый вопрос.  
Ладно, спать. Пока-то все живы, все же хорошо?

~ ~ ~

«Винчестеру, который… — удар, — думает… — финт и обвод, — у нас все… — бросок, — хорошо… — уклонение, уклонение! Ай, блядь, больно! — нужно дать… — прямой в корпус, в голову, в корпус, — в бубен!»  
А вот теперь бежать!  
Бежать и звать на помощь:  
— Сэ-э-э-м!  
Ровно после той еретической Диновой мысли «у нас все хорошо», это все и пошло наперекосяк. Сэм съездил в магазин и так изгваздал Детку, что Дин на него наорал. Сэм краснел, бледнел и вспоминал, кто тут младший. Дин даже удовлетворение почувствовал, а потом — неудовлетворение, потому что Сэм с виноватым блестящим взглядом, розовыми губами и… Ч-ч-черт, душ!  
Потом Сэм нарыл у Бобби что-то ужасно редкое, он пытался рассказать Дину, но Дин услышал:  
— Демоническая иерарбла-бла-бла…  
Так что Дин оставил Сэма в библиотеке наслаждаться этим «Демоническим чем-то там», а сам занялся ремонтом очередной раздолбанной жестянки.  
Вот тут они и появились — та парочка демонов, которую так подробно описал Сэм в своей тетради.  
Вот правда, Дин не то чтобы не верил, верил, конечно. Но в какой-то момент подумал, что все закончилось, Сэм все изменил, ему же не снится больше ничего.  
Оказалось — нет, вот оно, начинается.  
У хорошенькой блондиночки даже куртка была та самая — алая, которую Сэм безрезультатно пытался зарисовать в своих кривых почеркушках. Глаза у них, кстати, нормальные были, чернотой их заволокло, лишь когда Дин, вспомнив кое-что уловленное в заметках на полях, прошептал: «Кристо». Вот тогда и грянуло.  
Из оружия у Дина был один ящик с инструментами, но черноглазым тварям не вредило метание отверток и разводных ключей. От попавшего в грудь домкрата милая блондинка с прикольной челочкой небрежно отмахнулась, Дин проводил домкрат тоскливым взглядом — любимый, отлично притертый. Выпад и удар отверткой никого не испугал, ключи, хоть и железные, на демонов тоже не действовали. Как и в Сэмовом сне.  
У Дина и раньше бывали опасные ситуации, но он никогда так четко не ощущал себя куклой на ниточке. Словно сон был не вещим, а программирующим, и теперь единственное, что Дин мог, — следовать созданному им сценарию  
В общем, Дин взял и сделал то, чего не делал во сне Сэма — побежал.  
— Сэм! Этот… эректикус!  
Сэм появился в дверях и щедро плеснул водой из синего пластикового ведра. Дина тоже окатило будь здоров. Да ему-то что? А вот на тварей подействовало еще как. Демоны взвыли и попадали, черт, да от них даже дым пошел — Дин смотрел с интересом.  
— Экзорциамус, Дин, — сквозь зубы выплюнул Сэм и начал тарабанить на латыни. — Экзорциамус тэ, омнис иммундус спиритус, омнис сатаника протестус…  
Мужчина-демон взвыл, из его рта вырвался столб черного дыма, а вот девушка сопротивлялась, ее тело мотало по свалке, било о машины, но она сверкала глазами и ругалась.  
— Азазель свое возьмет! — шипела она. — Возьмет тебя, а от твоего Дина оставит кучку костей, ой, нет, и костей не…  
Сэм изменился мгновенно, блеснули из-под челки темные глаза, что-то мрачное, тяжелое появилось в лице, он цепко и внимательно поглядел на девушку.  
— А ведь это неплохо, что ты заглянула, — негромко произнес он.  
Он почти шептал, но его услышали все во дворе, и Дин, и стоящий в дверях Бобби, и демон. И она… блядь, она испугалась!  
— Азазель, говоришь? А расскажи-ка мне последние новости! — все так же тихо приказал Сэм.  
Демон вскинула голову, открыла рот, завопила высоко, пронзительно, из ее рта появился черный дымный хвост. Сэм рванулся к ней, прижал к губам ладонь, и дым… втянулся обратно. Сэм замер, склонил голову, Дин не видел его лица и был вполне этим доволен. Боялся он сейчас смотреть в лицо Сэма. Тело девушки опустилось на траву.  
— Бобби, — все так же, не оборачиваясь, произнес Сэм. — Рисуй ловушку.  
За спиной Дина закряхтел Бобби:  
— Ты уверен? — спросил он.  
— Никогда еще не был так уверен, — ответил Сэм, наконец поворачиваясь.  
Из его носа текла кровь и капала с подбородка на серую футболку, по бледному лицу катился пот, но Сэм улыбался.  
Дин не знал этого человека.

~ ~ ~

Сказать, что девушку они допрашивали, значило соврать. Девушку они пытали. Ага, и Дин пытал, и Бобби, но дольше и спокойнее всех — Сэм. Он ровным голосом задавал вопросы: кто такой Азазель, как его найти, каковы его силы, что ему нужно от Сэма.  
Девушка — Мэг, сначала язвила, потом орала, потом лишь слабо стонала, а затем начала говорить.  
Из ее отрывистых ответов Дин понял только, что Азазель из высших демонов. Ой не к добру Сэму сегодня попалась эта, как ее, — иерархия. И что адская тварь собирает армию, и, не страдая скромностью, хочет захватить Землю. А Сэм нужен, чтобы вести эту армию. Ну вот, все и выяснилось, Дин-то думал, что будет что-то страшное, а тут всего-то навсего претензии на мировое господство.  
Когда Сэм очередной раз плеснул в тварь святой водой, и она тонко мучительно застонала, Дин чуть не взмолился. Вопросы, ответы, стоны, крики слились для него в какой-то блядский звуковой фон.  
Дин, наверное, все же попросил бы Сэма остановиться, но Бобби успел первым.  
— Хватит, — произнес он. — Демон уже много рассказал, Сэм, может, попробуем спасти девушку?  
— Ты же видел тех, прошлых, — Сэм с силой вцепился в ведро со святой водой. — Что они с ними сделали. И там всего недели были. А в этом теле оно существовало месяцами. Там не осталось ничего. Она и сама наверняка только и хочет умереть!  
— Тогда дай ей покой, — умоляюще произнес Бобби. — Хватит, Сэм.  
— Бобби, это не она, — неожиданно мягко произнес Сэм. — Ты же понимаешь?  
— Да, — Бобби сжал челюсти, даже зубы скрипнули. — Я понимаю, Сэм. Я не пытаюсь... спасти Карен. Но это же совсем девочка! Младше тебя.  
У Сэма окаменели плечи, и он почти без перехода быстро и ровно начал читать ритуал изгнания:  
— Экзорциамус тэ, омнис иммундус спиритус…  
Демон завыл. Через минуту это даже близко не было похоже на человека, и Дин подумал — нет, там нет никого, какая девушка? Разве могло что-то остаться там, в… этом?  
Люди все же потрясающе живучи. Через десяток минут, когда дымный хвост исчез за окном, на полу лежала живая девушка.  
Сэма как подменили, он стал заботливым, сочувствующим, подхватил худенькое тело под колени, понес в машину:  
— Отвезем тебя в больницу, — негромко говорил он. — Держись. Все будет хорошо.  
Проходя мимо Дина, бросил на него вопросительный взгляд — поедешь? Дин качнул головой — нет.  
Его тошнило. Не из-за пыток, видел он в жизни вещи и похуже.  
Из-за Сэма, из-за ласкового Сэма, бормочущего что-то в ухо девушке, смачивающего ее губы водой, заворачивающего в одеяло истощенное тело. Херово было от внезапного понимания, что его маленький Сэмми изменился, и давным-давно не его, и не маленький, и не Сэмми.  
Так что в больницу — без Дина. Дину вот отдохнуть надо.  
Он поднялся на второй этаж. От блядской слабости даже качало, а ведь казалось, что уже выкарабкался. Лег на кровать, прямо на покрывало, и его окутало запахом Сэма. Дин лежал и не думал, ему удалось даже не чувствовать.  
Он, наверное, заснул, потому что, когда открыл глаза, возле кровати на полу сидел Сэм. Кажется, Дин и проснулся-то от его взгляда — темного, мрачного, почти материально тяжелого.  
Дин вяло подумал, что сейчас Сэм заведет новый душещипательный разговор, и придется слушать, соображать, что-то отвечать.  
А не хотелось.  
Но Сэм еще немного посмотрел, потом плавно поднялся и вышел, чуть помедлив в дверях.  
Дин снова закрыл глаза, но больше недумать-нечувствовать не получалось. Грызла невнятная тревога, он встал и спустился на кухню.  
Спокойный Бобби носил из машины пакеты с продуктами. Спокойный Сэм шатался по гостиной.  
Мэг до больницы они не довезли, девушка умерла. И Бобби с Сэмом похоронили ее как охотника — сожгли тело в ближайшем леске. Бобби рассказал все это очень просто, мимолетно, между засовыванием в шкаф пива и походом за канистрой с молоком. Маленькая нестрашная трагедия.  
Сэм бродил с задумчивым лицом, зависал. Откроет дверцу холодильника, уставится и стоит. Листает книгу, а смотрит мимо. А в какой-то момент вдруг подошел к Дину, толкнулся лбом в шею.  
Погладь. Утешь.  
Дин отшатнулся.  
А Сэм — ничего, все так же спокойно прислушался к чему-то, подхватил куртку и ключи от пикапа с полки у двери и свалил.  
Запатентованный способ Сэма решать проблемы.  
— Что случилось? — удивился вернувшийся Бобби. — Куда Сэм сорвался?  
«А то ты не знаешь, что случилось?», — хотел ответить Дин, но не то голоса не хватило, не то терпения, только плечами пожал.  
— Ты что, не видел, в каком он состоянии? — напряженно спросил Бобби. — Почему отпустил?  
— Я ему нянька, что ли? — ровно проговорил Дин, ему эмоции словно отрубило.  
— Ты ему брат, — резко бросил Бобби.  
— Брат? — Дин усмехнулся, ну правда, смешно же. — Да я что-то не уверен уже. Сегодня… Я даже не знаю, кто это был. Может, он уже монстр?  
Бобби вдруг побледнел:  
— Ты же… Ты же ему не сказал ничего такого?  
Он бросил взгляд на полку, проверил ключи и сжал губы, а у Дина дернулось сердце — Бобби-то, похоже, испугался.  
— Да нормально, — быстро проговорил Дин, убеждая, скорее, себя. — Это же Сэм, уйдет-вернется, он же всегда возвращается. Припечет и вернется.  
— Что вы творите?— простонал Бобби. — Ну что у тебя в голове?  
Он налил в стакан виски — горлышко бутылки несколько раз звякнуло о кромку.  
— Да ничего! — Дин вдруг обозлился. — Я его за сегодняшнее дерьмо еще и пожалеть должен был? Или, может, я его останавливать должен был? Да он же всегда так, чуть проблемы — валит. В Колорадо, в Стэнфорд. К черту!  
Бобби вдруг запустил стаканом в стену — Дин провел взглядом дождь осколков. Жаль, хороший был вискарь. Вернее, конечно, он был паршивым, но Дин бы сейчас и такой того… А так придется выслушать Бобби на сухую.  
Начал Бобби почти спокойно.  
— Ах, это он свалил в Стэнфорд? А не вы — два взрослых мужика выпихнули семнадцатилетнего мальчишку в жизнь без средств! — последнее слово Бобби прокричал. — Или у тебя все мысли об одном высоком — охота и спасение людей? А что Сэм жрал первый год, ты не задумывался?  
Вообще-то Дин действительно не задумывался.  
— Ах, он эгоист! — Бобби только разогревался. — Джон вон там сидел, почти где ты, тоже мне эту песню пел! А ты подумай, Дин. Ты подумай. Сэм хотел свою жизнь. Страшно эгоистичный поступок. А ты — ты! — хотел его жизнь. Дальше разжевывать? Ах, тебе на охоте некому было прикрыть спину! А кто прикрывал спину ему?  
— Он мне был нужен, — едва слышно произнес Дин. — Нужен.  
— Так почему ты не поехал с ним? — проорал Бобби.  
Дин набрал воздуха, чтобы ответить, и выдохнул.  
Эй, у него, между прочим, тут мир переворачивался. Он мог поехать с Сэмми, мог.  
В голову не пришло.  
— Горжусь ли я тем, что мы сегодня делали? — продолжал Бобби. — Нет. Худшее ли это, что мне пришлось делать в жизни? Нет. А винить Сэма — глупое занятие. Ты все равно не сможешь обвинить его строже и наказать сильнее, чем обвинит и накажет себя он сам.  
Все смыслы этой фразы разложились перед Дином бесконечным веером возможностей. Ему понадобилось схватиться за спинку стула, иначе грохнулся бы, вот ей-богу, даже холодно стало.  
— Он же ничего с собой не…  
— Ну нет, — Бобби усмехнулся. — Не скатывайся в мелодраму.  
Жить, когда снова умеешь дышать, гораздо легче.  
— Значит, это я во всем виноват? — Дин хотел разобраться.  
Даже забавно, он действительно всегда считал себя в каком-то смысле пострадавшим от отъезда Сэма. А оказывается, он не. Или — не он.  
— Идиот, — Бобби вытащил из шкафа чистый стакан. — Нет, не идиот. Винчестер, это тяжелее. Пойми одно — вы облажались все. Ты, Джон, Сэм. Нет одного единственного виновного, нет одного эгоиста. Вы все повели себя не лучшим образом и чуть не потеряли друг друга. Не потеряли. Цени. Цени, Дин.  
Бобби залил в себя полстакана виски и постоял с закрытыми глазами.  
— Семья — не яблочный пирог по уик-эндам, — неожиданно мягко произнес он. — Это сборище засранцев, которых иногда хочется убить и за которых ты продашь душу.  
Дин подкинул на ладони ключи от Импалы, время для кризиса мировоззрения он выделит попозже, а пока — надо искать Сэма.  
— Он в Арена-мотел на Рассел. Там бар хороший, — сжалился Бобби.  
Дин уже к двери подходил, когда Бобби спросил:  
— Сэм рассказывал тебе, как умерла Карен, моя жена?  
— Нет, — Дин приостановился, приготовившись слушать.  
— Ну и ладно, — быстро проговорил Бобби. — Не надо тебе этого, — и залил в себя еще виски. — Вали уже.  
Надо было расспросить Бобби, но… Сэм. Да, Дин все же вот такой эгоист. Сэм, и пусть весь мир катится в ад.  
Но разговор Дин оценил, милый и очень семейный, Благослови Господи Бобби Сингера, Вправляющего Мозги.  
Дин ехал по Рассел — мерзкая улица, одни выбоины — и вдруг не к месту вспомнил.  
Или к месту? Разве разберешь теперь?  
Четыре года назад он не выдержал и позвонил Сэму в Стэнфорд. Дина тогда подрал на охоте вервольф, хорошо, не укусил, так, когтем бок пропорол, совсем не опасно, но как-то вдруг обидно стало до изумления. Отец наложил пару швов, хлопнул по плечу и уехал добивать тварь, а Дин…  
Позвонил.  
«Да» Сэма было усталым и раздраженным. Дин сразу пропитался этим недовольством, представил себе утро после отвязной студенческой вечеринки, девчонку с большими буферами под боком Сэма.  
Чуть трубку не бросил, но все же пересилил себя, позвал:  
— Сэм?  
Из куска пластика дохнуло черным ужасом.  
— Ты в порядке? — сдавленно выхрипел Сэм.  
Дин частил свои «в порядке», «не волнуйся» и «Сэм», а сам чуял же, чуял — неладно в той долбаной Калифорнии, паршиво там, надо ехать к мелкому.  
Не поехал, конечно. Что уж теперь…  
Арена-Мотель Дин опознал по большой драке перед входом в бар. Выдернул из яростной свалки абсолютно трезвого, злого Сэма, с разбитым ртом и длинным порезом на предплечье, и за рукав поволок к машине. Возле Детки Сэм сбросил руку Дина, сел на сиденье, уткнулся лбом в стекло и затих. Дин, скосив глаза, мог видеть только лохматый затылок.  
— Сэм? — стоило попробовать.  
Это было неправильно! «Давай поговорим» — не его реплика! Он, блядь, просто не умеет этого!  
Сэм мотнул головой — отвянь. И Дин отстал, так и ехали в полной тишине, даже без музыки, казалось нечестным отгораживаться звуком от Сэма.  
Совершенно бесшумно поднимались по лестнице в доме Бобби, Дин впереди, Сэм у него за спиной, даже ступени под ногами не скрипели. Когда вошли в комнату, Сэм развернулся, одним движением прижал Дина к стене, навалился всем весом и поцеловал — впиваясь в губы, щедро делясь солью и железом.  
Дин, может, Сэма и не очень понимал, но иногда как вспыхивало. Это не поцелуй был — вопрос. Любишь? И вот такого — тоже любишь? Монстра — любишь?  
Дин облизал кровь с губ Сэма, ввинтился языком в рот, пробежал по небу. Сэм лишь беспомощно, обреченно всхлипнул.  
В тот вечер между ними не случилось ничего нежного.  
Они кусались, вцарапывались друг другу под кожу, брали и давали, молча и отчаянно. В тот вечер они просто жили.  
А когда Дин уже засыпал, уткнувшись Сэму между лопатками, тот вдруг приказал:  
— Пообещай мне!  
— Вечную любовь? — раздраженно буркнул сонный Дин.  
Сэм мотнул головой и упрямо повторил:  
— Пообещай!  
И зашептал в темноту горячо, отчаянно:  
— Пообещай, Дин! Что убьешь меня, если я стану совсем монстром. А потом убьешь еще и то, чем я вернусь.  
Дин накрутил на палец щекотную прядку волос Сэма:  
— Никогда! — с легким сердцем пообещал он. — Никогда!

Привыкнуть за пятьдесят дней. 

Дин считал, что немного спокойного времени ему не повредит, а то у них вон как нервно все. Спокойствия не добавляла внезапно откуда-то выплывшая скромность Сэма — он стеснялся трахаться, когда Бобби бывал дома.  
Первые разы Сэма это не тревожило, потому что он тогда вообще плохо видел, ничего не слышал, мог только стонать, а уж анализ реальности от него ускользал совершенно. А потом до него дошло — у Бобби острый слух и не менее острый ум.  
Сам-то Дин считал, что со своим умом и слухом Бобби все давно и отлично понял, но Сэм краснел, бледнел и тащил Дина в кусты.  
С кустами во дворе Бобби было плохо, зато задних сидений разной степени изношенности автосвалка предоставляла достаточно.  
Напоминало возвращение в нежные пятнадцать: Дин, девушка, алый Кадди.  
В общем, все это было у Дина и сейчас — древний, некогда кроваво-красный Кадиллак, бывшее кожаное сиденье. Классика жанра. Вот только вместо крохотной, как птичка, Лесли Минг — шесть футов четыре дюйма Сэма Винчестера. О своих шести с лишним Дин скромно молчал.  
Неудивительно, что им было… хм… тесновато.  
Удивительно, что это им не мешало.  
У Дина вставало от вида искусанных губ Сэма, от желания в его глазах. Стоило Сэму простонать Дину в рот, стоило Дину уловить эту горловую вибрацию — все. Берите. Тепленьким. И Сэм брал, и его не волновал больше шляющийся где-то недалеко Бобби.  
А кончал Дин от прикосновений: Сэм сжимал его возбужденный член, чуть выкручивал кисть, и у Дина перед глазами взрывались звезды — не путать с небесами в алмазах. Звезды — круче.  
А Сэм, кажется, кончал от Диновых оргазмов — жадно смотрел, почти больно вжимался бедрами, долго вздрагивал и влажно дышал Дину в шею.  
Каждый раз как первый. Или — как последний.

В промежутках между «кустами» Дин тоже не скучал. Он трижды перебрал мотор Импалы, отрихтовал почти не нуждающиеся в рихтовке крылья, привел в порядок салон. А еще поставил на колеса совсем вроде бы убитый Додж Эспен, умудрился довести до ума заброшенный Линкольн Континентал и нехорошо поглядывал на древнюю малышку Шеви БельЭйр. От нее, конечно, мало что осталось, но если Дин просидит без движения еще пару недель…  
— Он чинит мою свалку! — Бобби плевать хотел, что этот «он» стоял прямо за его спиной, и обращался к Сэму.  
А Дин-то на кухню пробрался, чтобы нормально пожрать. Так нет же, стоило сунуть нос в холодильник, заявился Сэм и толкнул речь о витаминах. При этом он легко касался колена Дина и… Оно само как-то получилось — пока ласковая ладонь гладила бедро, Дин съел салат. Мелкий, в смысле здоровый манипулятор знал Дина слишком хорошо. Вот только продолжения не вышло — приперся Бобби.  
— Бобби, ему просто нужно занять руки, ты же понимаешь, Дину скучно и он…  
Ой, Сэмми, не нужно Дина так оправдывать, а то этот Дин сейчас как займет руки, и Бобби не постесняется.  
— Так займи его руки и свою голову! — рявкнул Бобби. — Один мою свалку перекопал, второй библиотеку, я чувствую себя гостем в собственном доме! В общем, я вам дело нашел.  
— Но, Бобби, Дин еще не…  
«Дело!», — мысленно взвыл Дин.  
— Дело! — вслух взвыл он.  
— Дин — уже да, — проворчал Бобби. — Это простое дело, Сэм. Мстительный дух в яблочном саду. Найдете кости, посолите, сожжете, чего проще?  
Ни-че-го! Ничего проще! Сэм, Детка, дорога, музыка, дух, кости — вот так выглядит счастье, так, и никак иначе!  
И все пошло по плану, ага, на редкость.  
За исключением маленьких нюансов: их чуть не принесли в жертву, дух оказался богом, яблочные пироги — отстоем.  
И еще они, гении непризнанные, поругались на ровном месте.  
Беркитсвилль жил за счет своего прекрасного яблоневого сада, которому бестрепетно скармливал беспечных туристов.  
Сэм с Дином прогулялись днем по саду, поглядели на местного бога: страшный, древний, необъяснимый и при этом — простой.  
Всего лишь замкнутая система: можете не молиться мне и не любить меня, только кормите, и будет вам благополучие. Элементарный взаимообмен.  
Дин рассматривал куски чужой кожи, обтягивающие пугало, и думал, что никогда не поймет людей: столетиями жить рядом с вот этим, смеяться, любить, рожать детей, убивать других людей.  
У Сэма светились глаза — ну еще бы, древняя страшная штука. Неисследованная. Он обежал всю поляну, сунул нос в каждый куст, рассмотрел и сфотографировал каждый знак на камнях и кресте, кое-что зарисовал. А потом потащил Дина в соседний город, в университет. Дину не хотелось в университет, хотелось в бар и пирога — но не яблочного, пожалуйста, да-да, вишневый подойдет, — но пришлось ехать и слушать умного чувака в дешевом костюме. А потом Дин заметил, как на этого чувака смотрит Сэм, и чуть не захлебнулся желчью. Старый, противный и самодовольный хрен в пиджаке трещал, упиваясь звуком собственного голоса, а Сэм — внимал. Слушал, как умел только он, всем собой, подавшись вперед телом.  
Дина Сэм никогда не слушал так.  
И Дин приревновал. Не членом — дурной башкой. Он пытался сосредоточиться на плохо освещенной вечерней дороге, а в мозгу билось — «попадется вот такой, умный, равный, и Сэм меня бросит».  
Дурная многолетняя привычка, от которой не избавишься, трахаясь на задних сиденьях ржавых тачек.  
— Дин, — окликнул Сэм.  
Неуверенно так позвал, и глаза испуганные были, уловил, видно: дерьмово с Дином, но не мог понять — что случилось.  
Да Дин сам не очень понимал.  
— Ты никогда не посмотришь на меня так — как на равного, — внезапно ляпнул он то, чего говорить не стоило.  
Ай, молодца! Лихо вывалил на Сэма все свои тупые мысли и комплексы.  
— Ты что? — опешил Сэм.  
А Дина понесло:  
— Я и отец, мы никогда не станем для тебя равными. Не умные, не удачливые, не успешные. Тебе… Тебе всегда надо было другое, люди вокруг, умные, семья настоящая. Ты отца даже не вспомнил ни разу, а я у тебя вроде бумажного платка, нужен — достал-утерся и выбросил.  
— Прекрати! — приказал Сэм.  
Тихо так приказал, холодно.  
— Отец всегда любил тебя и боялся за тебя. Ездил в Стэнфорд, присматривал. А ты даже не говоришь «отец», только «он», — Дин не мог заткнуться.  
— Присматривал, — нехорошо сощурился Сэм. — Конечно присматривал. Можно даже сказать — наблюдал. Ты что правда не понимаешь? Или эта маска «я простой туповатый парень» слишком срослась с тобой? Неужели все для того, чтобы перед ним прогибаться было легче?  
А больно получилось, кстати. Так больно, что Дину немедленно захотелось врезать в ответ. И он ударил:  
— Не всем же так гордо спину держать, как тебе, а, Сэм? Ты даже не позвонил, когда с тобой вся эта чертовщина начала происходить, берег собственную охуенную гордость! А я… Да. Помню. Ты предпочел бы, чтобы я прогибался перед тобой. Или как ты тогда спрашивал — «сдохнешь за меня»? Все еще хочешь?  
Сэм дернулся так, что ударился спиной о дверцу.  
— Останови! — выкрикнул он. — Останови!  
А Дина закоротило: вдруг услышал ушами Сэма, что сказал.  
— Сэм, я, Сэм… — забормотал Дин, говорил ради того, чтобы говорить, чтобы хоть как-то пробиться сквозь отчаяние в глазах Сэма.  
Тот начал судорожно дергать ручку, и Дин затормозил так резко, что Импалу повело. Сэм неловко, боком вывалился на дорогу, тут же подхватился, рванул к багажнику.  
Рюкзак. Он побежал к багажнику доставать рюкзак. Наверное, долбаная Вселенная всерьез считала, что идеальная форма жизненного пути — окружность. А на одни и те же самые грабли нужно наступать до полного отвала башки.  
Дин даже разговор мог себе представить. В де-та-лях.  
— Если уйдешь — можешь не возвращаться, — скажет Дин.  
А он скажет — этот Дин, потому что точно захочет, чтобы Сэму было так же хуево, как ему самому.  
— Ага! — засмеется Сэм. — Что отец, что сын, — обязательно ответит он.  
И тон будет холодный, насмешливый.  
— Вали-вали, — подтвердит Дин, даже головой покивает — мол, правда, вали. — Ты же всегда бежишь — так давай, на старт, Сэмми.  
И обязательно «Сэмми» использует, не пожалеет.  
— Нужен ты мне больно, — независимо ответит Сэм.  
И фраза рассыплется фрагментами, и Дин уловит и «нужен», и «больно», но будет поздно, и Сэм с поднятыми плечами пойдет по дороге, его подберет попутка, и через два месяца Дин, может, позвонит, и они будут слушать, как дышит в трубку брат на дальнем конце бешено натянутой, уже надорванной окровавленной нити.  
Нет!  
Понадобилось всего-то два шага — Сэм стоял, низко склонившись, упираясь руками в края багажника, глядя на рюкзак, но не смея притронуться к нему.  
Дин положил ладонь на спину между лопатками.  
— Сэм? — мягко позвал он.  
Сэм рывком повернулся.  
Не обнял, не прижался, не стиснул — Сэм на Дина упал. Проехался по щеке мокрой щекой, прижался ухом к уху.  
— Я его искал, — Сэм говорил очень тихо, лихорадочно быстро. — Искал. Он знает, Дин, много. Больше, чем нашел я. Даже больше, чем Бобби. Он не зря жизни на это положил — свою, твою, мою. Когда мне начал сниться ты, я позвонил ему, позвонил. Какая уж там гордость, Дин, что ты. Гордость… Думаешь, она у меня осталась? Он не ответил. Потом я узнал, что вы охотитесь вместе, и испугался.  
— Чего, Сэм? — Дин все еще обнимал Сэма.  
— Знаешь, как умерла жена Бобби? — вдруг спросил Сэм. — В нее вселился демон, и Бобби его уничтожил. Я боялся, что отец… что тебе придется тоже это сделать. Отец прикажет — спаси или убей. Он ведь может. Меня.  
— Нет, — уверенно ответил Дин. — Нет, он никогда не приказал бы такое.  
Ведь не приказал бы?

~ ~ ~

Вот такая вышла у них охота.  
А бога того они уничтожили все-таки. Не сразу, сначала пришлось посидеть связанными в ночном саду: милейшие и толерантнейшие горожане решили, что два парня вполне сойдут в качестве жертвы.  
Узлов на запястьях накрутили много и крепких, Дин подергался и понял — бесполезно. А Сэм внезапно впал в ступор: покорно сидел под своим деревом, бормотал что-то под нос, пока Дин раздраженно пытался перепилить веревку о корень яблони.  
— Сэм! — рявкнул Дин.  
Он промахнулся, и шершавая древесина проехалась по ладони, рассекая кожу.  
Сэм повернулся — не бледный, блин, зеленый, Дин испугался, что граждане во главе с шерифом серьезно Сэма ранили, когда захватывали их на дороге.  
— Я это видел, — мертво сказал Сэм. — Вот это все. Я видел. Он сейчас придет и перережет тебе горло.  
А. Сон. Дин даже понял — какой.  
— Так, отвечай быстро, — бросил он. — Мы вдвоем были? В видении?  
— Н-н-нет, — у Сэма дрожал голос. — Ты… Девушка…  
— Ну и не страшно, — веревка не поддавалась, но немного фальшивой бодрости для Сэма лишним не будет. — Ты же здесь, значит, все изменилось!  
— Да! — горячо подтвердил Сэм. — Точно!  
Он оживился, задвигался, принялся тоже перетирать веревку.  
Веревка оказалась очень качественной, и фиг бы они спаслись, если бы местный бог был менее разборчив в еде.  
Он ими просто побрезговал.  
Сэм очень смеялся, когда эта пародия на Страшилу Мудрого зацепила своим крюком милую леди мэра и ее мужа.  
— Что вы понимаете! — выдавил из себя Сэм сквозь смех. — Это же обряд плодородия, блядь! А мы хоть и пара, представьте, раз… раз… размножаться не можем!  
Шерифу Дин прострелил ногу, тот все дергался, пытался помешать им поджечь священное дерево.  
Так что, когда дерево весело горело, выли шериф и его бог в унисон.  
Дин, кстати, шерифа готов был пристрелить совсем, давно его так никто не бесил, но Сэм упрямо мотнул головой.  
— Они получат свое, — произнес он.  
— Добрый ты, Сэм, — проворчал Дин.  
— Нет, — резко ответил Сэм. — Совсем не добрый. А ты не убийца. А они будут умирать, медленно и ежедневно. И… нет, совсем не добрый.  
Слова-слова. А за словами — не хотел Сэм их убивать, Дин чувствовал.  
А еще Сэм назвал их парой.  
В честь этого великого события Дин жителей города амнистировал.  
К Бобби они вернулись только через неделю.  
И эту неделю они не охотились, Дин никогда не думал, что они дойдут до такого ужаса — они отдыхали. Ездили по дорогам, добрались до Кокер-сити, посмотрели на самый большой в мире моток бечевки.  
Половина местных домов превратились в гостинички — постель и завтрак. Дин обаял хозяйку гостевого дома, получил еще и ужин, потом соблазнил Сэма и получил секс, и еще секс, и еще разик, но этот уже так, на излете, медленно и очень нежно. Когда-нибудь, когда Дину понадобятся счастливые воспоминания, он вспомнит, как тонко пахло в их комнате скошенной травой. Как в тот не особо горячий их раз Сэм его целовал — медленно, внимательно, закрывая Дину глаза ладонью.  
И Дин ничего не видел, лишь ощущал, как касаются кожи сухие губы.  
— Какой же ты придурок, — бормотал Сэм. — У тебя шрам на бедре. И на боку. И без меня больше никаких новых шрамов, я серьезно. Почему, почему ты не берег себя?  
И он целовал и бедро, и бок, дул, будто хотел облегчить ту давнюю боль.  
Дин перевернулся на живот, подставил под губы еще один шрам, под лопаткой и сказал подушке:  
— У меня больше никого нет. Ты и отец. Когда ты… Для кого?  
Он старался, правда, но это все равно прозвучало упреком. Сэм замер на секунду, потом потерся щекой о спину, кожу обожгло щетиной.  
— Я тут, Дин. Теперь я всегда тут.  
К Бобби они вернулись умиротворенные.  
Обросший, благоухающий вчерашним перегаром, но отдохнувший и довольный Бобби им обрадовался. Он продал одну из отремонтированных Дином машин, пополнил свалку несколькими новыми раздолбанными экземплярами, расставил книги по собственной системе.  
Сэм бегал целый вечер, хватался за голову и орал как погорелец. Для Дина это звучало так:  
— Бобби! Где «Демонология для чайников»? А «Откровение от Иоанна для домохозяек»? Где мне теперь искать книги первой необходимости?  
— Да ты наизусть их уже знаешь! — вопил из бункера Бобби.  
— Не-е-ет! Я не помню, какая руна, используется для связывания! Она еще была нарисована в третьей главе восьмого раздела на восемнадцатой странице снизу, — трагически провозглашал Сэм и заламывал руки.  
Дин думал, что лопнет от смеха.  
А утром приехал отец.  
Накануне вечером они свалились. Дин решил, что Сэм засиделся, сам он хоть машину вел, да и сверху бывал чаще, значит — энергии больше расходовал. Вот и решил подтянуть Сэма — тренировку устроил, да такую, что потом ни сверху, ни снизу не удалось — Сэма вырубило. Когда господин тренер вернулся из ванной, мелкий тихо сопел, Дину оставалось лишь пристроиться под бок.  
«Кровать, — думал он. — Обязательно нужна широкая, надежная кровать. А то эта — издевательство».  
Вторую кровать Сэм использовал как полку — книги складывал, Бобби на эти стопки все косился, а потом перестал — принял как есть. Хороший мужик Бобби. И взгляды у него широкие. Только кровати узкие.  
Дин думал, что не уснет, но отключился почти мгновенно. Проснулся и подумал, не разбудить ли Сэма, но тот был таким розовым и умиротворенным, что Дин не стал — пусть отдыхает, осторожно выполз из-под тяжелой руки и ушел в ванную.  
Дин намыливал голову, когда возникло это чувство. У него бывали моменты не охотничьего даже, а какого-то звериного чутья. «Интуиция», — говорил отец, «чутка», — ворчал Бобби, Сэм задвигал что-то о подсознании и постоянном сканировании окружающего пространства.  
Дин не знал, как это называть.  
Ничего не изменилось: Дин не услышал ни звука, не увидел тень под дверью, никакие запахи не изменились. Он просто знал — в комнате кто-то есть, и обрадовался, что взял в ванную пистолет. Сэм всегда смеялся, а вот — пригодился.  
Дин потратил пару секунд и бесшумно натянул штаны — глупо же, с пистолетом и болтающимися причиндалами, а через пару секунд прижимал дуло к темноволосой голове.  
Отца Дин узнал, как только оказался на полу — Джон не утратил способности перекинуть Дина через плечо. Был бы Дин один, может, и поборолись бы еще, ему всегда было интересно провести небольшой спарринг с отцом, но тут Сэм, который старательно притворялся спящим, взвился и вцепился Джону в горло.  
Он отца не узнал. Ведь не узнал же?  
— Сэм! — резко окликнул Дин. — Отпусти его.  
Сэм вздрогнул, разжал пальцы и даже руку за спину спрятал.  
И Дин вдруг подумал, какой он все же умный, ну в смысле — Дин умный. И развитоинтуитивный, или как это, блядь, сказать-то? Вот был бы папе сюрприз, если бы Дин разбудил Сэма, как ему того хотелось. А так, можно сказать, обошлось.  
И Дин приготовился наблюдать незабываемую картину: Сэм и Джон, Джон и Сэм.  
О, они даже сцепились не сразу, продержались почти сутки, герои. Рвануло лишь следующим утром. Дин не видел, с чего началось, — эти жаворонки с шести на ногах были, искали что-то в бункере.  
Наверное, Сэм поделился чем-то из своей потрясающей биографии нового времени — не то снами, не то способностями.  
Наверное, папа принял близко к сердцу.  
В общем, когда Дин спустился в бункер с кружкой кофе, как раз в эпицентр и попал.  
— Ты почему не позвонил?  
— Я-то позвонил, а вот ты…  
— Если бы ты не сбежал тогда…  
— И отобрать у тебя возможность подсматривать за мной из-за угла…  
— Дина ранили в первый год, а ты…  
— Дин умирал, а ты…  
Будто Дина тут и не было, не сидел на стуле, не цедил флегматично кофе.  
Дин и запустил чашку в стену, спасибо Бобби: отличный аргумент в споре, оказывается.  
Надо же — обратили внимание.  
— Все, — негромко и совсем-совсем спокойно произнес Дин. — Заткнулись. Оба.  
Сэм глянул с мрачным восхищением, а отец не понял изменившейся расстановки сил.  
— Я на войне с восемнадцати лет, и не тебе щенку… — голос отца загремел, но Дин не дал ему закончить.  
— Я на войне… хм… с семи? — спросил Дин Сэма. — Ха, помнишь Сэмми, тот призрак в Милуоки? Да не, ты не помнишь наверное, мелкий совсем был.  
— Чего там не помнить? — ворчливо ответил Сэм. — Помню. Ты тогда отца шил, незабываемое зрелище — шьешь и ревешь, даже подвываешь.  
— Я не подвывал! — оскорбился Дин. — Просто антисептик в глаз попал, пекучий.  
— Подвывал, — с удовольствием покивал Сэм. — Ты потом спать завалился, а я твою футболку застирывал, дурной был, не знал, что холодной водой надо… Ты не ори только, — Сэм глянул на Дина, приподняв брови, и выпалил скороговоркой: — Я тогда ее совсем испортил и тихонько выбросил.  
— Я, блин, так ее искал! — немедленно заорал Дин. — Она же со Звездными Войнами была! Любимая!  
— Прости, — жалобно глянул Сэм.  
Не шутил, действительно извинялся, даже через много лет чувствуя себя виноватым не то во вранье, не то в Диновой, не такой уж серьезной, но все же потере.  
— Ладно, — Дин решил побыть великодушным. — Твой первый раз тоже ничего себе был.  
Сэм сморщился.  
— Ой, может, не надо об этом?  
— Ой, надо! — передразнил Дин. — Малыш облажался. Бежал, бежал и о дверь ударился. И если бы еще полтергейст бросил, а так — сам.  
Сэм покраснел и сказал громко и возмущенно:  
— Ага, и ты мне гипс разрисовал. Я потом неделю ходил с большим розовым хер…  
Ой, заткнись, Сэмми!  
Дин заржал, Сэм покраснел еще сильнее — да его сейчас удар хватит! — и замер с открытым ртом.  
Джон молча вышел из комнаты.  
А отличное у них все же было детство.

~ ~ ~

В рейтинге отстойных городов Дин дал бы Салвейшну первое место.  
За название.  
Надо же придумать — Салве-е-е-ейшн, тьфу...  
Название ни при чем, Дин знал.  
«При чем» — их жизнь. Их сраная жизнь, в которой случается всякое.  
Накануне Дин узнал, как достаются Сэму видения.  
Однажды он уже наблюдал это в Джерико, но Сэм обмолвился, что «стало хуже». Добрый мальчик, пожалел, не рассказал — насколько.  
А Дин ведь и не ожидал: снова понадеялся, что после демонов, после яблочного бога все закончилось, как-то исправилось и Сэм больше не увидит снов. Хуже всего, что в это поверил сам Сэм, он перестал бояться засыпать.  
Они помирились с отцом, даже съели пиццу за одним столом, Бобби с Джоном рассказывали очень старые анекдоты, Дин смеялся, Сэм вроде тоже слушал с интересом. Естественно, никакого расслабляющего секса перед сном, у Джона слух ничего себе. Сэм уснул сразу, он часто так отключался: почти мгновенно, словно добирая все, что недоспал во времена, когда его мучили кошмары. А Дин немного почитал, немного послушал музыку, а потом долго рассматривал Сэма.  
Поэтому он сразу и заметил: чуть дернулись губы, сошлись на переносице брови, перекатилась по подушке голова, и Сэм длинно, хрипло выдохнул.  
А потом его дугой выгнуло на кровати.  
Он открывал рот в страшном, беззвучном крике, руки взметнулись ко лбу, сдавили виски.  
Они будто поменялись местами — Дин и Сэм с того больничного видео. Это Дин теперь сжимал бьющееся тело, не в силах хоть как-то помочь — тормошил, гладил, звал. Хлопнула дверь, конечно, отец и Бобби не могли не услышать. Но Сэм не просыпался.  
Наконец звук прорвался, Сэм завыл. От этого воя он и проснулся, рывком сел, задыхаясь, давясь слезами, глядя в никуда. Слепо, наощупь нашел Дина, вцепился обеими руками в футболку.  
— На потолке, на потолке… — лихорадочно бормотал он. — Огонь…  
Дина прошибло страхом.  
— Все, Сэмми, все, тише, расскажи, — он гладил влажные волосы. — Огонь, на потолке… Я?  
— Нет! — отчаянно выкрикнул Сэм, заглянул в глаза. — Боже, нет! Не ты. Женщина сгорела на потолке в детской, город Салвейшн, я видел календарь на стене. Голова, Дин…  
Сэм взял руку Дина, прижал к своему лбу. Дин гладил большим пальцем висок Сэма, чувствовал, как лихорадочно частит пульс. Сэм старался не двигаться, только жался к ладони.  
В какой-то момент, Дин не заметил, когда отец с Бобби вышли.  
Отец… С отцом, наверное, придется говорить, что-то объяснять, а впрочем — все равно.  
— Мы прорвемся, прорвемся, — бормотал Дин, целуя макушку, затылок.  
— Конечно, Дин, — устало отвечал Сэм. — Мы прорвемся.  
Плохо. Плохо.

~ ~ ~

— Ты видел? — спросил Джон. — Ты понимаешь, что мы должны сделать? У нас одна цель — спасти Сэма, а если не получится…  
«Ты видел», — это о Сэме. Добрый папа уточнял, видел ли старший сын, что творится с младшим. А еще папа, объединяя себя и Дина в прекрасное «мы», сообщал, что они должны Сэма остановить.  
Как?  
Конечно, спасти от превращения в монстра.  
А вот потом…  
Потом.  
Дин сначала ничего не понял, просто удивился — какое может быть «потом» для него, если он не спасет Сэма? Он так опешил, что даже не ответил — а что на это ответить можно? Когда дошло, рванул за Джоном, но тот уже копался в багажнике своего Чероки, рядом стоял Бобби, они о чем-то спорили. Не до Дина было.  
Потом из ванной вышел мрачный Сэм, начал бросать в сумку оружие — небрежно, резко, пришлось наорать и заняться самому. Потом — р-р-раз, красные габаритные огни, «следуйте за мной», и... Ну не по телефону же говорить, что он ни за что не будет убивать Сэма.  
Что Сэм разговор слышал и, конечно, сделал свои охуительно логичные и такие же неверные выводы, Дин догадался, когда даже орущая из динамиков Металлика не сумела заглушить Сэмово красноречивое молчание. Врожденный талант — мелкий был способен затылком выразить буквально все, что он думает и чувствует. Сначала Сэм злился, да что там злился — в ярости был. На втором часу поездки в лохматой башке столкнулась пара концепций мироустройства, Сэм признал свою ущербность, вину и право отца прибить его, «если что».  
А Дин не знал, как сказать, чтобы Сэм услышал. И обижался — что уж скрывать. Ведь не поверил Сэм в «никогда»-обещание.  
Так и ехали под «So close no matter how far couldn't be much more from the heart…». Долбаная ирония.  
Да еще погода подыграла — как припустило с утра, так и тарабанило по крыше. Этого тоже не могла заглушить музыка.  
От Сэма вдруг потянуло таким горем, такой глубокой тоской, что Дин не выдержал, съехал с дороги, повернулся, обхватил за плечи. Сэм даже не сопротивлялся, когда Дин притянул его к себе, прижался виском к макушке, и это было плохим знаком.  
— Перестань думать, — приказал Дин.  
— Не могу, — у Сэма звенел голос, он и сам звенел — напряжением, тревогой, глубокой печалью. — Поверить не могу, что он потребовал такое. Что он захотел от тебя… От тебя!  
Голос сорвался.  
Сэм поверил в обещание, понял Дин, и теперь волновался совсем не за себя, переживал, придурок, за нежные Диновы чувства, за его разочарование в отце.  
— Да плевать, — легко ответил Дин, ведь и правда — плевать.  
Несколько минут они молча слушали дождь.  
— Салвейшн — ловушка, ты же понимаешь? — спросил Сэм. — Никто не спасется. Мы едем…  
«Умирать», — закончил за Сэма Дин.  
Он всегда был великолепен в деле закачивания за Сэмом бессмысленных фраз.  
— Значит, будем умирать, натрахавшись, — провозгласил он и засмеялся, ловя слабую ответную улыбку Сэма.  
Что там он недавно думал о кровати? Теперь точно мог сказать: кровати — это излишняя роскошь. А с Сэмом крышу рвет даже на мокром капоте Импалы. О, черт же! Всегда мечтал о сексе втроем! Теперь держись, Детка!  
И держи.  
Дин соскальзывал, Сэм одной рукой прижимал его к капоту, а другой гладил. Он вообще был до глупости нежным, а Дину нравилось — поцелуи, словечки ласковые, губы на животе и груди. И язык в заднице, что уж там, тоже был вполне охрененен.  
Язык сменили пальцы, и Дин заскулил. Сэм выглаживал его изнутри в том же ритме, в котором его губы скользили по члену, и Дин выпадал из времени, терялся в пространстве. Импала стояла на обочине, мимо проезжали машины, но — плевать. Дождь заботливо обустроил им персональную вселенную, окружил стеной, окутал ровным шумом. Дину показалось, что это и есть мир, весь мир, и в этом мире уже имелось все, что ему необходимо, — Сэм. Ну и Детка.  
А что, разве что-то еще нужно?  
Они пользовались этим личным пространством на всю катушку. Сэм не спешил, медленно растягивал Дина, целовал и вылизывал капли дождя с его тела так жадно, будто утолял многолетнюю жажду. Он что-то шептал. За ровным шелестом Дин не слышал, что именно, да ему и не нужно было слышать.  
Дин знал и так.  
Он задыхался от желания наконец получить Сэма только для себя, стать еще ближе, ерзал по капоту, почти насаживаясь на член, движениями, стонами просил — сильнее, больше, нужно-нужно-нужно.  
А Сэм все осторожничал, тормозил.  
— Двигайся! — сдавленно приказал Дин. — Двигайся!  
И Сэм вдруг взял бешеный темп. Исчезла нежная печаль, сменяясь яростной верой.  
— Ты... мне… обещал... — между толчками хрипел он. — Обещал свидания. А теперь — умрем? Ну уж нет! Я хочу все. И ты. Мне. Обещал!  
Вот под это «обещал», глядя в шальные, светящиеся жизнью глаза, Дин и кончил, выкрикивая что-то Сэму и дождю.  
Что?  
Не важно. Сэм-то наверняка знал.  
В салоне пришлось включить печку, обоих трясло от холода. С них текло, они портили обивку, впрочем, Дин был уверен, что Детка не против. Он откопал среди валяющихся сзади шмоток полотенце, пытался вытереть Сэму волосы и ругался.  
А Сэм смеялся и ловил губами его руки.  
Это воспоминание в Аду продержалось дольше всего.

Дни без Сэма. 

Сэм, конечно, не мог ошибиться, поэтому Салвейшн действительно оказался ловушкой. Возле центра города — внезапно яркого и солнечного — их дожидался злой Джон.  
— Где вас носит? — рявкнул он.  
Сэм пожал плечами.  
— Поломались, — с некоторым вызовом бросил он, и Джон промолчал.  
Тогда Дин впервые равнодушно подумал, что отец, наверное, знает. И знал давно, еще когда Сэм и Дин дергались, сомневались и мучили друг друга. Не такие уж они загадочные. И, наверное, хорошо, что у них есть такое важное дело — умирание, не придется разговаривать с отцом об этом.  
Дин хотел бы, чтобы все не летело вперед так стремительно, хотел бы еще немного посмотреть на Сэма. Но кто и когда слушал какого-то там Дина Винчестера? Их вели незатейливо и быстро.  
Череда вроде бы случайных встреч и событий, и вот уже известен адрес женщины, приснившейся Сэму. Еще один вдох, и они уже сидят в машинах возле дома и ждут. А ветер понимается, начинают мерцать и искрить фонари, и страшный силуэт появляется в окне.  
Пора.  
У них был план, отличный план — Джон окатывал демона из канистры святой водой, Дин с Сэмом растягивали возле ног демона кусок ткани с ловушкой и толкали тварь в нее. Прекрасный логичный план.  
Один недостаток: не сработал.  
Демон скрипуче рассмеялся и щелкнул пальцами.  
Исчезли детская кроватка, растерянная женщина возле нее, орущий младенец. Реальность сползала клочьями черного дыма и оказалась вовсе не реальностью. Эй, а они вообще приехали в Салвейшн?  
— Вы думали, что вот это, — демон небрежно глянул на ловушку и канистру, — подействует на такого, как я?  
О, ну повезло так повезло. Им даже демон с манией величия попался.  
Демон двинул рукой, и Сэм с отцом застыли, пришпиленные к стене.  
— Что тебе от меня нужно, Азазель? — прохрипел Джон, и тварь закатилась смехом — звонким, почти детским.  
— От тебя? Джон, но ты мне не нужен. И никогда не был нужен. Мне всегда был нужен только Сэм, самый сильный из моих деток, самый многообещающий, самый злой. Нет, пока еще не злой, пока еще он незавершен, но он будет. А ты, Джон, ты — свободен.  
Демон коснулся плеча Джона, и они исчезли.  
Через мгновение демон вернулся уже один.  
— Ты его убил? — спросил Дин почти спокойно, и желтые глаза обратились на него.  
— Зачем? — Азазель пожал плечами. — Мне было бы скучно без его глупой, бессмысленной охоты. Напротив, я оказал ему услугу — дал новую причину мстить. Пару причин, собственно. Каждый раз, с каждым новым шагом он будет переступать границу. Одну, другую, третью, и однажды, когда все грани будут сметены, я получу отличного Рыцаря Ада. Забавно, Дин, одно время считалось, что им станешь ты.  
— И я стану, если захочешь, — пообещал Дин. — Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь. Отпусти Сэма.  
— Хочу? Я хочу сделку, Дин. Я хочу твою душу. Отдашь? — улыбнулся Азазель.  
Несложный вопрос. Дин даже говорить не стал, просто кивнул.  
Демон снова залился смехом:  
— Душу за други своя! Иногда праведность находит такие странные пути. Надо же, Дин Винчестер, трахнувший брата, истинный праведник. У вашего бога отличное чувство юмора. Но нет, малыш, мне не нужна твоя душа. Пока — не нужна. Мне нужен Сэм. И ты поможешь мне сделать его идеальным.  
Сэм смог дернуться, он боролся против силы демона, и Дину даже казалось, что Сэм побеждает. И Дин тянул время, надеясь на долбаное чудо.  
Никаких чудес для Винчестеров, да?  
— Тс-тс-тс, не так быстро, Сэм. Видишь — это Дин, твой глубоко обожаемый брат. Он ведь даже сам не представляет, на что ты ради него пойдешь. Зато знаешь ты. У меня есть небольшая скромная мечта — открыть Врата Ада и выпустить демонов на землю. Ад переполнен, понимаешь ли, нам нужно расширяться. Есть маленькое препятствие, один не в меру ловкий засранец Сэмуэль Кольт закрыл ад на большой замок и спрятал ключ. Ты принесешь мне его.  
Азазель чуть сжал пальцы, и Дин начал задыхаться.  
— Я сделаю! — крикнул Сэм. — Я сделаю все!  
— Я не сомневался, — засмеялся Демон. — А чтобы ты был, как бы это сказать, лучше мотивирован, я приглашаю Дина погостить у меня.  
Дин не сразу понял, а Сэм — моментально.  
— Нет! Нет! Нет! — Сэм рванулся, у него потемнели глаза.  
— Ах, да, Сэмми, — Азазель перехватил Дина за плечи, провел губами по его виску. — Время там течет немного по-другому. У тебя пройдет день, у Дина — месяц. Ты понял? Поторопись.  
Сэм не сводил взгляда с Дина.  
— Я принесу, — пообещал он.  
Не демону.  
Дину.  
И все исчезло.  
А, ну да. Добро пожаловать в Ад.

~ ~ ~

Сэм бы нашел слова, он всегда умел формулировать.  
Он рассказал бы, какая сильная тварь — человек, проанализировал бы, как хрупкое тело и титановая душа парадоксально создают совершенно неуничтожимое сочетание.  
У Дина слов не нашлось.  
Рассказать, на что похож Ад?  
На Ад.  
Сначала, пока сознание не адаптировалось и не нарисовало хоть какую-то картинку, Дин существовал в нигде и не ему было больно — он и был болью.  
«Снимают кожу, жгут, расчленяют» — это лишь слова, образы, которые подкидывает обманутый мозг.  
Дин мечтал умереть и не мог, потому что уже был мертв, он понимал это очень четко — в аду не держат живых.  
Азазель забавлялся. Иногда он отдавал Дина своему палачу — Аластару. У того были очень ловкие, чуткие руки и потрясающая фантазия. Он умел причинять боль виртуозно. Не только физическую, о, нет не только. Аластару давно наскучили простые пытки, и он придумывал что-то оригинальное. Например, Дин застревал в каких-то моментах своей жизни — в самых больных, горьких, стыдных.  
Он сотни раз попадался на воровстве в магазине, и полицейский почти ломал ему запястье, когда защелкивал наручники, а Дина выворачивало от страшной мысли: мелкий совсем один в мотеле. И беззащитен.  
Дин разбивал Импалу и умирал от страха перед отцом и жалости к машине, он жалел ее, как живое существо, и отчаянно хотел вернуться на секунду в прошлое и все же нажать на тормоз.  
Он соблазнял и бросал Аманду Дэй тысячи раз, и тысячи раз она смотрела Дину вслед жалкими влюбленными глазами.  
В «не нужен» Дин завис на годы — Аластару слишком нравилась его реакция. Как и тогда, в реальности, Дин не мог сдержать слез, закусывал губы и думал: не разнести ли что-нибудь — зеркало, телевизор или свою тупую башку. А может, слишком слабое, воющее от боли сердце.  
А сколько раз он смотрел в спину уходящего Сэма? Не сосчитать. Момент, когда тоска вцеплялась в горло, а в голове билась единственная мысль: я его больше никогда не увижу. И этот момент длился, длился, длился.  
Дин цеплялся за смех Сэма, за запах скошенной травы, за тяжесть лохматой головы на плече. Он обхватывал себя руками, надеясь удержаться, не разбиться на куски. Но все равно разбивался.  
Бесконечные душевная боль, стыд, сожаления, несделанные шаги, несказанные слова.  
Впрочем, скальпелями, кислотой, огнем и щипцами Аластар не пренебрегал тоже.  
Иногда Азазель занимался Дином сам и показывал ему Сэма.  
Когда Демон проделал это в первый раз, Дин даже обрадовался. Это казалось подарком — видеть живого Сэма. И он смотрел: жадно, воскрешал почти забытые черты, вспоминал прикосновения. И лишь через пару минут начинал видеть отличия. Желтоглазый внимательно следил за ним и наслаждался моментом Динового осознания.  
Для Сэма прошла всего-то пара месяцев, но он изменился, похудел и оброс. А больше Дина пугала неподвижность его лица, предельная рациональность и четкость движений: раз — снял куртку, два — разрезал рубашку, три — воткнул иглу в край глубокой раны в боку. Губы не дрогнули, не изменился взгляд. Сэм стоял в ванной, пристально смотрел в зеркало и зашивал себя.  
— Он забавный парнишка, знаешь, — хихикал Азазель. — Первое время все пытался спасать людей, смешной маленький мальчик так старался. А знаешь почему? Думал, что разочарует тебя. А я ему тебя показал — да, на дыбе, кажется, Аластар тогда тебя облил бензином и поджег. Ты визжал как свинья. И твой Сэм видел и слышал, как ты проводишь время, пока он играет в благородство.  
И Дин представил себе, что чувствовал Сэм. К списку воспоминаний, которыми его можно было пытать, прибавилось еще одно. Сэм садился за стол, механически пережевывал пищу, не сводя темных, глубоко запавших глаз с гамбургера на другой стороне стола.  
Дина пытали тоской Сэма.  
И это продолжалось вечность.  
Дин исчезал как человек, как личность. От тела иногда оставались кости, иногда — кучка пепла, иногда — скелет, обтянутый мышцами. От Дина оставался истонченный, слабый след души, но он упрямо зависал между Адом и Сэмом.  
А потом Азазель щелкал пальцами, и боль проходила. Ровно несколько секунд Дин чувствовал себя счастливым, бесконечно счастливым.  
Не боль заставляла его забывать о всем человеческом в себе и о Сэме, а ее отсутствие.  
В эти моменты Сэм был беззащитен, и Ад свободно струился сквозь его душу.  
— Я бы мог тебя сломать, — бормотал Азазель, рисуя скальпелем по бедру Дина. — Я должен был тебя сломать, и еще сломаю. Захария болтал что-то о вселенском замысле. Мне-то плевать, конечно, но когда у меня будет Сэм, мальчику понадобятся развлечения. Так почему не устроить Апокалипсис? Вот тогда и ты пригодишься. А может, все же превращу тебя в Рыцаря, Сэм станет королем, а ты будешь рыцарем при дворе короля Самаэля. О, я стану у истока возрождения величия Ада.  
Если бы у Дина было горло, он бы смеялся — Азазель, похоже, незатейливо и резво рехнулся. Горла не было, но остались глаза, и в этих глазах демон насмешку уловил.  
Зря. Нельзя смеяться над сумасшедшими демонами со скальпелями.  
Игра началась снова, и Дин молил бога, а может, Сэма о спасении.  
Бог промолчал.  
А Сэм пришел.  
И каждый в Аду почувствовал его приближение. У помещения, которое казалось комнатой с выложенными камнем стенами, вдруг расплылись границы, распахнулись и на секунду впустили пустоту. Реальность бесшумно и ритмично сминалась, как листок бумаги, а потом расправлялась.  
Шаги, понял Дин. Это — шаги.  
Сэм идет.  
И Дин поймал взгляд Аластара. Азазель все еще улыбался, а вот Аластар — уже нет. Тонкая, умная сволочь боялась, тряслась, а Дин — о, Дин был счастлив. Кем бы ни стал Сэм, если он размажет по полу красной пленкой Аластара, Дин для него спляшет в мини-юбке.  
И Сэм вошел.  
После такого приближения Дин ждал… чего-то. Спецэффектов. Ну там — двери распахиваются, входит Сэм, и тьма несется впереди него как плащ или крылья. Правда, воображение тут же подбрасывало картинку, как Сэм с этими распахнутыми черными крыльями застревает в дверях и протискивается аккуратно, бочком — левое крыло, потом — правое. Дин заулыбался и удивился. Первый признак жизни за последний миллион с хвостиком лет, потому что — Сэм.  
Во взгляде Сэма светилось фирменное «пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста», джинсы сползли на косточки, а из-под ремня торчала резинка трусов. Сэм, и больше ничего, только Сэм.  
«Вот и славно», — подумал вдруг Дин. Конечно, «только Сэм» имел не очень много шансов их обоих вытащить, но все равно хорошо, что Сэм не превратился в какое-то дерьмо.  
Сэм протянул Кольт на открытой ладони, и в этом жесте было столько надежды. На демона Сэм не смотрел, он не сводил глаз с Дина, подавался к нему всем собой.  
— Я принес, — произнес Сэм.  
Дин сжался и перевел дыхание.  
Чего он там хотел, спецэффектов? Ну, собственно, вот и они. Звук — называть это голосом было бы глупо — воспринимался не слухом, а всем телом и едва не останавливал сердце. Даже Азазель согнулся, когда эхо пронеслось от стены к стене. В дальних вольерах взвыли гончие.  
Азазель напрягся, но больше ничего не последовало, Сэм стоял, опустив голову, — послушный, покорный, и Желтоглазый купился.  
А Дин смотрел и верил, изо всех сил верил в Сэма, в Сэмово невероятное упрямство и умение не оставлять от чужих планов камня на камне.  
Хотел подчинить себе Короля Ада — не вопрос, смог бы. Но Сэма Винчестера?  
Сэма?  
Да ладно!  
Они все были одинаковыми — твари. Им всем важно было видеть страх, насладиться властью, доказать себе, что они у руля. Азазель не стал исключением. Первое правило охоты — сначала стреляй, потом слушай, если осталось кого, а говорить самому вообще не надо. Лишнее.  
Азазеля учили пытать, но не учили охотиться.  
— Сэм, — почти пропел он. — Мой замечательный мальчик, мое лучшее творение…  
Он нес эту фигню и подходил к Сэму, и руку к Кольту протянул.  
Вот за руку Сэм Азазеля и сграбастал, обвил пальцами запястье.  
Аластар подался вперед, зашипел, но Сэм лишь глянул, и демона пришпилило к стене.  
— Я кое-чему научился, — пояснил Сэм для Дина.  
Его голос снова вызвал возмущения пространства, а у Дина засбоил пульс.  
— Ты не сможешь меня убить, — захрипел Азазель. — У тебя нет этой силы.  
— О, — равнодушно ответил Сэм. — Вообще-то — смогу. Я стал сильнее теперь.  
— Ты не можешь… — у Желтоглазого слабел голос. — Не можешь… Это нарушит баланс Вселенной, последствия никто не предскажет...  
— Ты пытал моего брата, — мягко ответил Сэм. — Думаешь, меня волнуют последствия?  
Он больше не держал Азазеля, по крайней мере физически, Сэм парил над полом в центре комнаты, окруженный светом, и это было даже красиво, если бы так явно не демонстрировало, насколько Сэм не человек.  
Демон вдруг взвизгнул — тонко, мерзко, в его взгляде осталось только бесконечное удивление.  
— Сэм, — хрипло позвал Дин. — Сэм!  
Сэм на Дина не взглянул, но ответил:  
— Все будет хорошо, Дин, — по его губам даже улыбка скользнула. — Теперь все будет хорошо.  
Что хорошо, а? Вот это — хорошо? Вот это сине-красное свечение, которое окутывает Сэма, или это выражение покорности и готовности сдохнуть? Уйти, прихватив побольше тварей? О, кажется, Дин, в конце концов научился понимать Сэма. Прогресс.  
— У тебя не получится! — Азазель собрал силы и завопил, по пространству прошли волны. — Ты не посмеешь закрыть Ад! Ты погибнешь сам и убьешь братца. Он не сможет выйти!  
— Я принес Дину ключ, — Сэм разжал пальцы, и Кольт упал на пол с глухим стуком.  
Взглянул на Дина, Сэм улыбнулся и подмигнул.  
Дин не ответил — занят был. Скальпель у Азазеля, конечно, был острый, Дин проверял, но резать веревки на запястьях оказалось малость неудобно. Потом Дин чуть не отключился от острого, подзабытого ощущения — не висеть на дыбе. У Дина был очень простой план — хватать Сэма и валить. Вот еще самопожертвоваться вздумал!  
Но измученное тело отказало, Дину понадобились секунды, чтобы вспомнить, как двигаться. И он опоздал.  
Сэм закричал, по его телу пробежали всполохи, он раскинул руки. Дин почувствовал момент изменения, да его все почувствовали, наверное. Сэм перестал быть Сэмом, а Азазель просто перестал быть.  
Теперь выли не одни гончие, кажется, весь Ад вибрировал звуком, кто-то внизу вопил, зло, отчаянно.  
В центре комнаты Сэм открыл желтые глаза.  
— Когда в самом сердце Мордора появился новый Темный Властелин… — пробормотал Дин, делая пробный шаг.  
Ходить он, похоже, мог. А чувствовать и думать — нет. Наверное, к счастью, ведь он только что потерял Сэма. Кольт валялся на полу, так легко можно было его поднять, направить в сердце не-Сэма, послать пулю. Исправить все. Уничтожить… это.  
Оно повернулось, залитые золотом глаза глянули прямо на Дина.  
— Ты же знаешь, что цитируешь «Властелина колец»? — спросил Сэм, и Дин замер.  
Выстрелить?  
Легко?  
Ага, два раза.  
Все будет не так. Если Сэм сядет на трон Ада, Дин Рыцарем встанет за его спиной.  
Если Сэм погибнет, Дин сдохнет рядом.  
Вот это действительно будет легко.  
Жизнь — умная сволочь, почти как Сэм. Из двух раскладов всегда выкидывает третий: Аластар подобрался к Кольту, поднял. Зрачок дула неторопливо поворачивался к Сэму.  
Время остановилось, и Дин успел море всего. Например, посмотреть кино с собой в главной роли. Говорят, что перед смертью, настоящей, окончательной, перед глазами проходит прошлая жизнь. Дин всегда был оригиналом — перед ним прошла жизнь будущая.  
Вот он сжигает то, что было телом Сэма, пьет в барах год, два, охотится, встречает женщину, меняет профессию, берет кредит на дом, чинит тачки, возит в школу сына, играет в бильярд по уик-эндам, ездит с семьей на острова летом, хоронит старого пса, выдает замуж дочь...  
У него будет все. У Дина будет обычная яблочнопироговая жизнь.  
Только Сэма у него не будет.  
Да ну их, пироги эти яблочные!  
Гадость.  
И Дин шагнул между Аластаром и своим монстром.  
Сэм отчаянно закричал.  
А Дин умер.

Начало нового отсчета. 

Солнце жарило как сумасшедшее, ну и чего он разлегся на самом солнцепеке? Снова вся морда будет в веснушках.  
Дин чихнул и открыл глаза — нос щекотала травинка, а какой-то нахальный синий цветок лез прямо в рот.  
Прекрасное зеленое спокойное… кладбище?  
И Сэм сидел рядом.  
Дин чуть не вскочил, приподнялся, всмотрелся в глаза — никакой заливающей радужку желтизны, лишь немного Сэмового собственного золота вокруг зрачка.  
— Я же умер? — умно спросил Дин.  
Ну, а что он еще мог подумать? Сэм, травка, солнышко, и ничего не болит. Точно сдох.  
— Ага, — флегматично ответил Сэм. — А я тебя вернул.  
Дин вскинулся.  
— Вернул? Сделка? Ты заключил с ними сделку? Придурок, ну!  
— С-сделку, — запинаясь, произнес Сэм и спрятал глаза. — Только… Заключили. Они. Со мной.  
В смысле?  
О.  
О!  
— Какую? — Дину правда было любопытно.  
— Я немного с ума там съехал, Ад рушиться начал, а у них есть там такой Кроули. Он и предложил — я оставляю их в покое, передаю силу самому Кроули, а он возвращает тебя, — Сэм покраснел, у Сэма уши даже светились, так неловко ему было.  
Дин полюбовался полыхающими ушами и снова лег, уставился в небо.  
— Продешевил, — буркнул он. — Мог получить весь мир.  
Сэм наклонился над ним, обросший, худой, счастливый, погладил шершавой ладонью по щеке.  
— Я и получил, — проворчал он. — Мир.  
Дин прижался к руке Сэма поплотнее и немного погордился — какой он все же Дин Винчестер важный да нужный.  
— Азазель нам какие-то последствия обещал, вроде мы баланс Вселенной нарушили, — вздохнул Сэм.  
— Ой, да ладно! Помнишь, мы косилку миссис Веласкес сломали? Она нам тоже последствия обещала. Ты с ней поговорил, так она потом нас чаем с пирогом поила, — отмахнулся Дин.  
— Косилку нам все равно пришлось ремонтировать, — вздохнул Сэм.  
— И баланс отремонтируем, — не волновали Дина сейчас вопросы равновесия Вселенной.  
Не заваливается вот прямо уже — ну и хорошо, и спасибо. У Дина мысли о другом.  
— Отца надо найти, натворит же глупостей, — подумал он вслух. — А потом поедем в этот твой Стэнфорд, там хоть гаражи есть, механики нужны? А ты доучишься, станешь крутым адвокатом.  
Сэм поерзал, сунул лапу Дину под футболку. Просто так, понял Дин, чтобы ощущать теплое тело под ладонью.  
— Хм, Дин, я вроде как не хочу адвокатом, — виновато проговорил Сэм.  
— О! — и Дин неуверенно спросил: — А кем хочешь?  
— Учителем, — вдруг улыбнулся Сэм.  
О как... Не будет у них в семье крутого адвоката в дорогом костюме, будет мистер Винчестер в джинсах и клетчатой рубашке, со списком контактов в телефоне длиной в милю, грудами тетрадей и вагоном переживаний, что какой-то Эдди Миллер снова подрался.  
Да, пожалуй, это и есть Сэм.  
— ...и после охоты будем домой возвращаться. Так тоже можно, Бобби так живет, это только Джон дурил, — ворвался в мысли Дина голос Сэма. — А еще, Дин, Калифорния вообще-то — отстой. Давай в Техас, а? Можно?  
— Можно, — великодушно позволил Дин.  
Он сегодня был добрый и покладистый — не каждый день из Ада выбирался.  
Под веками полыхнуло красным, больным, Сэм как почуял, убрал ладонь с живота, положил на лоб, на глаза. Прохладная.  
Лежали долго, пока Дин усилием воли не подавил всплеск тоски.  
Потом, это — потом. Они справятся, обязательно, не могут не…  
Он тоже потрогал Сэма под футболкой — ощупал шрам на боку, свежий неровный, еще не полностью заживший. Вернул Сэму когда-то сказанное:  
— Больше никаких шрамов без меня.  
И Сэм отчаянно закивал.  
Дин смотрел в небо и изо всех сил верил в светлое будущее. По синеве плыли белые облака, и одно из них определенно напоминало...  
— Сэмми, смотри — корабль! — ткнул пальцем Дин.  
Сэм лег рядом, голова к голове. Дин скосил глаза, увидел острый нос, влажные ресницы, серый внимательный глаз.  
— Да, точно! Вон три мачты. Паруса... Д-и-и-ин! Как ты увидел?  
— Как-как, у меня образное мышление хорошее, помнишь, мне еще в школе говорили? — гордо ответил Дин.  
Ох, Сэмми. Хренов романтик.  
Дин видел здоровый современный круизный лайнер. А Сэм...  
Паруса?  
Пусть — паруса.

~ Конец ~


End file.
